Black Horse
by ohmycarlisletwilight23
Summary: This is about Robin sister Cathy. She is left when robin goes to the Holy Land with Much and Archer. Read inside for more details Guy/OC Robin/Marian AU
1. Chapter 1

**Black Horse**

Ok this is another Guy story, I am sorry for doing another one, but I'm in my own way trying to make him have a happy ending.

**Plot:** Robin has a sister; she is a few years younger than him, when he leaves to go to the Holy Land she is left in the care of Gisborne. What will she do when Robin comes back? It will start when they are small growing up with Guy and Isabella, Archer is also in this story but he is just Robin and Catherine's brother not Guy.

**Pairings:** Guy/OC, Robin/Marian

Warning: I have changed the time line and the ages of the characters, Guy is younger, Robin too, and the fire did not happen to 1180's not 70's as portrayed in the series. And I do not own Robin Hood Again.

**Chapter One: When You Were Young…**

**1181**

Catherine of Locksley or Cathy as she is known by most of the villagers was a small girl for ten years old. She idolized her brothers. Archer and Robin, she would always be seen with them wanting to partake in their games and her sense of adventure, usually they would let her play with her, but today they had other ideas, Robin had just turned Fifteen, while Archer thirteen and Much the man servant for Robin who was the same age as Robin were running through Locksley village pretending to be soldiers fighting in the Holy war. Catherine was finding it hard to keep up with them.

'Cathy' Archer smiled at her, she trusted him explicitly.

'Yes' she smiled back.

'How about we play, hide and seek, and we will go and find you?'

'Alright, go on then count' Cathy beamed at them.

Cathy fled, looking for a place to hide; she found a spot where they would never find her. Little did the young Lady of Locksley know the others had no intention to come and find her.

She had suspected that she was not going to be found when no one had even been calling her name, but she thought maybe she had found such a great hiding place that she was just not being found, the thought never crossed her mind that they were actually not looking for her.

She brushed away her brown, blonde hair out from her eyes and began to walk to creep up on her brothers and say, 'Here I am'

But it was not her brother's that she bumped into, it was the young Guy of Gisborne, and she was not sure why he was here not in Gisborne with his family. He was seventeen and very tall, to Cathy anyway. He was riding his black horse, a present from his father before he had gone to fight in the Holy Land.

'Milady' He bowed his head.

'Guy, I do not suppose you have seen my brothers?' She smiled.

'I cannot say I have, I am sorry. Will you like me to escort you back to the Manor?'

'Thank you Guy' she replied.

He helped her on his horse; she sat behind him holding his waist. When they arrived back at Locksley Manor, Malcolm of Locksley was there to greet her.

'Cathy, where have you been?'

'I was playing Hide and Seek with Archer and Robin, I hid too well, but Guy decided to bring me home' She explained hugging her father.

'Thank you Guy'

'Not a problem, my lord' He got back on his horse and descended back to Gisborne.

**2 months later**

Cathy watched her father and Robin involved in a debate about why Robin was not allowed to go around with their father's Bow. This was a regular occurrence between Father and Son most of the time; it was her father that won the battle.

'Cathy, come on we are going to be late' her father took her hand.

'Where are we going Father?' Cathy asked as they walked along Locksley village.

'We are to go to Gisborne to go and see Ghislaine, she is holding a celebration tonight, and Marian is going to be there'

They made it to Gisborne, Her father was right there was a great celebration about to occur, she looked opened eyed at the people laughing and cheering. She spotted Robin and Archer running around with Marian. Cathy went and joined them. She spotted Guy with his mother and his little sister Isabella she was the same age as Robin.

Cathy stopped when she heard Ghislaine address the crowd with Guy and Isabella at her side, 'Ladies and Gentlemen, I am so pleased you decided to join me in celebrating the safe return of our men From the Holy Land, but as you know some of them did not make it, I ask you to think about the ones that did not make it back' Cathy missed the rest, because it seemed to be going on for quite a while and Archer was poking his tongue out at her. But she heard Roger of Gisborne mentioned.

Her father had told her that Guy's father had not made it back from the Holy land but he had died a hero in the eyes of the King.

'My Lady Gisborne, as bailiff of these parts I have to ask whom is to be lord of the manor?' Longthorn, whom was bailiff for Gisborne and Locksley, asked making his way through the crowd.

Cathy watched her father protest that now was not the time to be asking such a question.

But Ghislaine cut him off, 'no he is right to ask, there will be no Lord instead there will be Lady of the manor'

Cathy heard discontent about this news. But she was waylaid to how the rest played out with Archer pulling at her hand.

'What is it?'

'Have you heard anything more ridiculous a lady of a manor?'

'It is her right as Lord Gisborne's wife, I suppose' Cathy replied.

Both of them stopped abruptly when Ghislaine was pointing to a fire wheel which she described as something to light up the skies, she then asked Robin and Guy to help her set it off with their archery skills. Cathy looked at the wheel in amazement it looked very big.

What unfolded in the next fifteen minutes was something the Cathy was never going to forget in her life. She saw an arrow hit the fire wheel where two men were putting it up, it set the sparks which was streaming hitting the two men. One of them moved out of the way, but the priest had to hold the rope, while flames shot onto him, it was either, hold on to the rope or die from it falling onto him. He decided to let go and the fire wheel fell hitting him on the chest. Cathy suppressed a scream when she saw it happen.

She then watched Guy being dragged away from the party; she could not believe that they thought that he had done this. Guy would not be so reckless would he?

Cathy stood in shock with what was unfolding in front of her eyes, they wanted to hang Guy, this was stupid, she was sure that Guy had not shot the arrow, maybe her brother had done it, of course by accident, he would never do it on purpose. But Robin refused to take responsibility for what had happened? She lost sight of her father for a second after they told Guy was told that he was to be held until the priest had decided he was going to die or live.

While her father was away, the bailiff decided to take matters into his own hands, he had put a noose around Guy's neck. Malcolm came out of the manor house shouting. The next minute there were sounds of hooves and Roger of Gisborne still in his crusade outfit came off his horse, saying that Guy would not hang. There was a fight and the bailiff was told to leave. Ghislaine came running out saying that Guy would live, she caught sight of Roger and stopped dead in her tracks. Cathy turned away she suddenly became very uncomfortable about this scene.

oOOoOOo

A few weeks later rumours were rife that Guy's father, was a leper and both his wife and children knew of it. Cathy sat at on the hill above Locksley and Gisborne. She felt the sun blow through her hair; she was sitting at her mother's grave, her mother who had died giving birth to her. She gave up this world to give her daughter a chance to live in it.

She heard someone approach. It was Guy.

'Hello Milady' He smiled, 'Mind if I join you?'

'If you like' Cathy replied warmly. He sat down next to her.

'She was a great woman your mother' Guy whispered.

'You knew her?'

'I did, I remember when she was having you' Guy smiled.

'Guy, are you alright? I have not seen you since your father returned'

She saw his brow pinch together, 'I am fine. I have just been trying to keep out of everyone's way, with the trouble that occurred'

'Of course' Cathy nodded.

'You'd better get back home before your father starts to worry about you' Guy replied, 'Go on' he smiled.

Cathy ran down to the manor.

'What have you been up to?' Malcolm asked her.

'I went to mother's grave it's nice to think sometimes' she replied.

oOOoOOo

The next few days were not happy for anyone involved in Locksley and Gisborne, Roger, Guy's father had publically been declared a leper, and the ceremony where he was publically out casted occurred, the children watched in shock of what was occurring what was worst that Ghislaine had declared herself a widower. Guy had sunk deep into his shell, he was upset, and he also became incredibly angry he was now expected to be a man.

There was shock a few days after this that Roger of Gisborne had returned after being told that he was not allowed to come back to the lands. Robin had spotted him, and came running through the village, proclaiming that the leper was back.

'Take Cathy and stay out of the way' Malcolm told Robin.

Cathy watched her father walk into the House not knowing that it was the last time that she would ever see his face again.

Guy and Isabella came rushing out of the manor.

'Guy what is going on?' Cathy asked.

'There is a fire'

Longthorn started to burn the house down. Guy protested that it was a mistake and that it was not what they thought but he was ignored.

Both Robin and Archer looked at each other, 'No don't my father is inside' Robin screamed.

Cathy began to cry as the fire became fiercer, when Longthorn came out and told them that there were no survivors Cathy fell to the floor, Archer engulfed her in his arms.

'Ssssssssh, little one it going to be alright, we are going to be alright' he whispered.

She then heard Guy shout, 'you killed them all of you'

'You started the fire lad'

Cathy looked up and saw Guy with Isabella walking away, she cried harder.

Longthorn had destroyed everything, her father was dead and Guy now leaving then he proclaimed that these were his lands. It made her blood boil they were Robin's lands not his.

After much commotion Robin was proclaimed Lord of the Manor. And the family were left to grieve.

oOOoOOo

**Five years later:**

It had been Five years since the fire, there was not a day that she did not miss her father, she also missed seeing Guy around the place she had grown up with him although he was older than her, he always treated her with the upmost respect but nobody had seen him since that fateful day.

'Cathy, come here' Robin called.

'Coming Brother' she said as she descended the stairs.

'I have news, well both of us have news for you'

'I am intrigued' Cathy replied.

There standing before her was Archer, Much and Robin.

'We are to go to war, we are going to fight for the king' Robin replied.

'You are going to leave me here, what about Marian?' Cathy looked at Robin, Marian was Robin betrothed and she thought that he would never leave her.

'Marian will understand, and you are to stay here and look after the place'

'But I am a woman' She replied, 'and I do not think Marian was not going to understand'

Cathy was right, Marian was told the news she has cried and become very angry with Robin and stormed out. Cathy had the feeling that she had just lost a best friend because of her brother's insane schemes.

That night Cathy had not slept well, she knew when she awoke her brothers were going to be leaving her. This made her heart constrict, she could not lose them. Dawn came and Cathy was determined to hold it together, she would not cry.

However she failed at this, as soon as she saw Archer and Robin standing proud she saw that tears were forming behind her eyes.

'Be safe' she pulled them both in to a hug.

'We will, and we will come home' Robin whispered.

She kissed them both on the cheek, 'Make sure you do'

She watched them disappear, it was just her in England now, and she was all alone.

oOOoOOo

A few months later she heard that there was to be a new sheriff in Nottingham, no one really knew who he was or that the other sheriff had relinquished his power until it was too late.

Cathy made her way to the castle, she was to attend the council of nobles in her brother's absence. She sat down.

'I hear that there is a woman who is running Locksley while her brother is absence' Sheriff Vasey mocked her when he saw her sitting in the spot where Locksley were meant to sit, 'What do you think of that Gisborne?'

Cathy gasped for breath, had he just said Gisborne, how many Gisborne's were there in the world, it had to be him.

She watched him appear from the shadows it was Guy, 'My lord it depends on whom the woman is?'

'I think a man should be in charge, Gisborne how would you like Locksley to look after it until the brother had returned'

'If you think that is wise' Guy nodded.

She had been spoken about as if she was not even in the room, Guy had not even looked at her, had Five years really changed him this much. She bolted up bubbling with anger, 'Please excuse me'

She heard as she left, 'this is why you do not leave a woman in charge' the sheriff said as she left the room she heard laughs as the door closed behind her.

oOOoOOo

Cathy was pacing the castle when she heard footsteps behind her she jumped.

'Ssssssssh, it's me' It was Guy.

'What have you come to do gloat that you have my lands, while Robin is away' Cathy spat, 'you did not even look at me when I was in the meeting'

'I was not sure it was you, you know you have grown so in five years'

'You have not changed much' Cathy replied, 'What am I going to do I have nowhere to go, now you have Locksley'

'I am not turning you out of your home Cathy' Guy replied.

'You are not, but you work for the sheriff?'

'Leave him to me, milady'

'Thank you Guy'

'It is Sir Guy now' Guy replied.

'Thank you Sir Guy' Cathy amended. Then he was gone.

oOOoOOo

Cathy waited for Guy to return, he still looked as young as he did those years ago, and he still had a glint in his eye.

He returned telling her that they must return to Locksley at once, they were needed there.

They rode back to Locksley, Guy still had a black horse some things never changed. Cathy smiled.

'What is so funny?' Guy sighed.

'Your horse' she smiled again.

'My horse?' he looked at her questionably, 'What about my Horse?'

'It is black you had a black one when I was younger, do you not remember?'

'I do' Guy nodded, 'I see that your horse is in good shape'

'A present from My brothers before they left' Cathy replied.

'I see' Guy replied.

oOOoOOo

It was strange to feel a routine when it came to life a Locksley manor with Guy being there. Cathy almost felt as if she was back in her childhood, but Guy was a changed man she was aware of this. He was harsher to the villagers, but he was never harsh to her. She was not sure why this was, but she counted her lucky stars that it was so.

'Milady' Guy smiled as he walked through the door, Cathy noted that he looked tired.

'My Lord, you are looking unwell'

'I am fine thank you' He replied coldly.

'Guy, what is it? Are you hurt?' Cathy got up.

'I am fine Cathy, stop worrying'

'Forgive me, I am just concerned' she felt tears prick her eyes, he did not look well why could he not see that he looked unwell, 'Please excuse me' she bowed and ran outside, where hot tears fell down her eyes. She was missing her brothers well that was what she was telling herself. She did not know whether they were alive.

'You miss them that is all, it has nothing to do with him' she muttered to herself.

That's what she kept repeating until Guy walked out to see if she was alright.

'Cathy, I am sorry I snapped at you'

'Guy, it is not your fault I sometimes say things out of turn, I should learn to keep my mouth shut'

He pulled her face towards him, 'You know that was what I liked about you when you were younger, you were not afraid to speak your mind'

Cathy looked deeply into his eyes, those eyes that she used to look at with awe when they were children, well when she was a child, Guy was always an adult to her.

'Thank you' she smiled, 'I really must go to sleep, goodnight Sir Guy'

'Goodnight milady' he smiled back to her. she went to her bedroom. Maybe it did have something to do with him after all.

**First chapter yay, I hope you like it let me know what you think. **

**Until next time **

**-Emma- X- **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: It Is Time To Grow**

Cathy was not sure what was going to happen anymore she had always been dependent on her brothers; they were no longer here to protect her, even if she wanted them to. It was time she had to face to grow up and accept the war was not going to end anytime soon, it had been going on for so long. She needed to learn how to be a grown woman, this included never will she be seen to cry in public again. She pulled her hair back into a bun fiddling with loose strand of hair.

Guy watched as she entered the room, she looked very different from the girl that he knew when he was younger, she had grown up. Guy would even go as far to comment she looked pretty. He shook his head, she was Locksley sister, he would kill him when he came back from the Holy Land and then Archer will kill him.

Cathy smiled to him, she sat at the table.

'Did you sleep well Sir Guy?' Cathy spoke as breakfast was given to them.

'I did Milady, and you?'

'Very well thank you' Cathy nodded.

Guy went back to eating not really sure what else to ask her, but one thing for sure was that she was not that little girl that he knew Five years ago. Cathy ate her breakfast under the glares of the servants that had been in her care under Robin, she was sure that they did not like Guy becoming their master. But could they not remember when he grew up not too far away, evidently not.

Guy left after breakfast, he told Cathy that he was not sure when he would be back.

Cathy looked at the servants; they looked at her their glares on her.

'Is someone going to explain to me why you are all staring at me?' Cathy snapped.

'Forgive us, my lady, but how can you allow Gisborne to come and take what is yours?' Thornton, who was head of the servants and have been serving our family for years, 'You know Master Robin would not like it?'

'Do you think I had a choice about the hand over? I did not. Robin is not here he left me to deal with estate so that he could swan off for the Glory of war, the sheriff thought that SIR Guy would better to handle them then we must trust his judgement. And I will not have any of you being disrespectful to him, he is lord of the manor until my brothers return, you will show him the same respect as you do me' Cathy ordered.

'Of course, my lady' Thornton bowed.

Cathy stormed out of the house, 'Boy, saddle my horse?'

'Yes Milady'

The horse was saddled a little while later, Cathy got on her horse and kicked off; riding through Locksley she needed to be alone a while. She felt the wind in her hair; she was not sure where she was going to stop but at this moment she did not care how could this happen? This was her brother's fault.

As she rode back she stopped at her favourite place for her to think, her mother's grave, she sat down removing the dead flower that she had left the last time she had been here. She put a new one on.

'Mama' she spoke, 'Sorry I have not come and spoke to you for a while. I have been busy running the estate of Locksley. Robin and Archer have decided to go to the Holy Land, I think they are foolish doing so, but as a woman I kept my mouth shut, but I miss them Mother. I want them to come home safely but how can I be sure. And the new sheriff has appointed Guy of Gisborne as the new Lord of the Manor with Robin away, I just had a disagreement with old Thornton, I told him we must respect Guy and they should not behave the way that they are' she stood up, 'I must be going, I am expected back home, I will come and speak to you soon mother'

She got on her horse and rode away; she did not know that Guy had heard every word.

oOOoOOo

When Cathy got home back to the Manor it was approaching the afternoon, she saw Dan Scarlett, calling his son Will who was a two years older than she was, Will had inherited his father's carpentry skills, Luke, Dan's youngest was about ten was following both his brother and father, hoping to be like them someday. Cathy had heard that the boy's mother had not been well; she would have to call on them soon to see if they needed any help. She turned from the stable and was surprised to see Guy standing against the door way.

'May we speak a moment?' Guy asked.

'Certainly Sir Guy' Cathy nodded.

'Care to walk with me?' Guy offered her his arm.

She put her own through his, as they walked further away from the Manor. Guy began to speak.

'I hear I owe you some gratitude' Guy stopped facing her.

'I am not sure what you mean Sir Guy but go ahead'

'I heard the Servants complaining that some Lady, meaning you had told them that they needed to treat me with respect, because that was what was expected' Guy replied.

Cathy felt the blush creep onto her cheeks, 'I am sorry, if you think I spoke out of turn, I was just annoyed at being stared at as if I had caught some deadly plague at breakfast this morning'

'I am not angry, Cathy, I wanted to say thank you. I know that this is hard on you at the moment, and if I can offer you friendship, I would like to do so'

'Thank you Sir Guy, Friendship, I like the sound of that' she grinned.

oOOoOOo

**One Year Later 1187**

It had been One year since her brother's had decided to go to war, Cathy had received no word whether they were alive or dead, but she tended not to think about that anymore. She had bigger things she was worried about. The villager's were in process of one of the worst harvests that the country had seen since Cathy was a small girl; on top of this the Sheriff was taxing the people so much so that they could not afford to eat. Cathy was trying to help where she could, but it was getting harder and harder.

She walked through the door to be greeted by Guy, he looked at her.

'Been helping the villagers I see' he looked at her.

'Forgive me Sir Guy, one of the children were ill, I went to deliver some food to them'

'Do not make a habit of it, the sheriff is watching' He replied. He moved towards her ear. So that she could hear it only.

'I will not' she gulped, 'I am sorry'

'I am not having a go at you I just want you to be careful'

Then Guy's guards came bursting through the door.

'My Lord we have captured three men trying to steal from the store, two young men and an older man'

'What did you do to the men?' Guy replied.

'The old man took full responsibility, so we cut off his hand' the guard replied.

'What was the man's name?' Cathy asked

'Dan Scarlett, my lady' the guard returned.

Cathy forgot to breath for a second, she became faint. Guy caught her to stop her from falling to the floor.

'Leave, it is always a shock to a lady when one of the villagers are seen to disobey the authority' Guy looked at his guard.

'Yes my lord' the guard bowed and left.

Guy still held Cathy next to him. 'Breath Cathy, that's it'

'Guy... Dan Scarlett, he would never there must have been a reason'

'It does not make a difference, he broke the law, and he had to be punished'

'How can you say that?' Cathy pushed him away, 'Dan Scarlett Built this town, he is the best in the business how with one hand is he to survive and everyone knows that his wife is ailing'

'It has to be done, the sheriff commands it' he replied coldly.

Cathy began to walk out.

'Where are you going?' Guy sighed.

'To Dan Scarlett, his hand would need seeing to, it could become infected if it is not seen to he will not be able to pay taxes for anyone'

Cathy slammed the door of the manor and rushed across the village to the Scarlett's house.

'Lady Catherine' Will answered the door.

'Where is your father?' Cathy said.

'You've heard' Will replied.

'Of course I have heard. now where is he?' Cathy said.

'In here' Will nodded to her.

She followed him. She saw him sitting at a table.

'Will, you have to get me some cloth so that I can stop the bleeding and a needle, I may need to stitch him' Cathy spoke.

'Lady Catherine, I am sorry, it was the boys... I had to protect my boys'

'Stop, Dan I know, look I am going to help you'

Will came back with the stuff that she asked for. She thanked him.

'Will, take Luke for a walk or something, I will see you when I need you' Cathy offered.

'Come on Luke' Will pulled Luke out of the house.

Cathy turned back to Dan, 'I am sorry but this may hurt'

'Do what you can My Lady' he nodded.

Cathy did not want to admit that she had never actually stitched a man before, but she had watched when she was younger, her nurse do it to her brothers she thought that she could do it, Trying to stop her trembling hands she heard a knock on the door. Luckily Dan had passed out. Cathy head whirled around, she has told Will not to come back; she put a compress on the wound.

'Come in' she shouted.

There before her stood Guy, he looked at her.

'If you are here to tell me that I am not allowed to help this man then you can leave'

'What do you want me to do?'

'Sorry?' Cathy spluttered.

'Let me help you, I remember what he was like when I was a child, let me help you'

'Are you any good at stitching?' Cathy hoped.

'Not so much' He shook his head.

'Then hold him down, I am not too good either' Cathy ordered.

To her surprise Guy sat next to the man and held him in place. She took the needle and began to stitch.

It looked better than she thought it would do, Cathy cleaned up the blood and bandaged his up. She looked to Guy, he smiled at her.

'I have got to go and see the children, Good thing Jane is out at work and does not know of this yet' Cathy sighed, 'You'd better get back to the manor, if the sheriff finds out that you helped him, he will hang us both'

'He will not hang you either; I will say that you went into Nettlestone to see my physician after you fainted'

'Thank you Guy' she smiled.

She watched Guy disappear towards the Manor before going to Will and Luke.

'Tell your mother that the bandages have to be changed every day, I will try and see him in a few days to make sure that he is alright' Cathy replied, 'He is resting at the moment'

'Thank you Lady Catherine, for everything'

'It was nothing, just look after you father and your mother' Cathy smiled.

She walked back to the manor she was tired but she knew she was going to have to speak to Guy when she got home.

Guy was sitting by the fire; he had cleaned himself up from when he was in the house with her.

'Is everything ok Cathy?'

'Everything is fine, Sir Guy' Cathy nodded. She moved closer to his ear, 'thank you for everything Guy'

She went upstairs to clean herself up. She looked a mess and had blood on her dress, another one to be thrown away, she thought.

oOOoOOo

The next few days Guy was not at the manor, Cathy was not sure where he was or when he would be back. There were Guards stationed in Locksley making sure that no one else would steal again. Like they would after what happened to Dan. It was getting harder and harder for Cathy to escape from the prying eyes of not just the servants but now the guards.

It was cold tonight; Cathy sat by the fire when she heard footsteps, Guy was staggering towards her. At first she thought he was injured but as he got nearer she smelt the staleness of ale, he was drunk. Cathy rolled her eyes at him.

'Cathy, Cathy' he grinned.

'Yes Sir Guy' She bowed.

'Do you have any idea how much I love you?' Guy smiled.

'I think that you are Drunk and need to go to bed' Cathy signalled to two guards. 'Can you make sure he gets there alright and for him not to bang his head?'

'Yes Milady' They bowed.

Two guards took hold of Guy and helped him up the stairs. Placing him on the bed, they left after that. Cathy put covers over him, but did not undress him. she put a chamber pot and a glass of water by his bed. She had a feeling that he would have a headache in the morning. She turned and left his room.

oOOoOOo

Cathy sat at the breakfast table, waiting for Guy to appear; when he did he looked like death warmed up.

'Ouch My head' he groaned.

'That will teach you for drinking so much' Cathy teased.

'I am aware of that, when did you get so wise?'

'I am not sure, when I know the answer I will let you know' she smiled, she poured him some water, 'Here drink, it will help the headache' she passed it to him. he took it; their fingers brushed it felt like sparks between them.

'Thank you' He nodded.

Cathy sat and finished the rest of her breakfast, 'So what are you doing today Sir Guy?' she smiled.

'I have to go around the villages and collect taxes, why?' He cocked an eyebrow at her.

'I am just interested that is all' Cathy smiled.

'Really?' Guy laughed.

'Yes' Cathy nodded.

oOOoOOo

**Two years Later… 1189**

It was to be Cathy's Eighteenth birthday Guy was not sure what he was going to get her but he knew that it had to be something special, although everyone could see that both of them were madly in love with each other, neither of them had told the other. He decided on a pretty necklace along with a bracelet to match.

Cathy walked through Locksley village; she heard the hooves of horses. She had not expected him to be home not while the sheriff was attempting him to stay as late and as long at the castle that they could possibly find. She quickened her pace as she saw him.

'Sir Guy, I was not expecting you home, so soon' she bowed.

'Well, I could not miss someone's eighteenth birthday now could I?' he smiled to her.

'You remembered?' she smiled back.

'Of course I remembered' Guy replied.

Cathy walked with him into the Manor, he looked tired she noted, but it was not a rare thing to see him like this, she brushed a loose strand of hair from her face. She sat on the chair opposite to Guy. He was fiddling for something in his jacket. She looked at him intently.

'This is for you, a birthday present, happy birthday' Guy stammered.

Cathy took the present wrapped up in silk; she saw the necklace and bracelet. 'Guy they are beautiful, you should not have done this, it is too much'

'You deserve to have fancy jewels, it is your birthday and a big one at that' Guy replied.

Cathy got up and kissed his cheek, 'Thank you'

'Do you want me to help you put them on?' Guy asked.

She nodded, he placed his hands around her neck and fastened the clasp, and he then took her hand and clasped the bracelet. 'There you go' He smiled to her.

There was a noise from outside, she recognised that voice it was Luke Scarlett, and she looked at Guy. 'Go' he nodded.

Cathy rushed outside, 'Luke what is it?' she said.

'My mother, I think she is dead, she won't wake up and father and Will are at the market'

'It is alright' Cathy took his hand. He led her to the house, 'Jane'

'Mother' Luke called.

His mother did not respond, Cathy moved toward her, she was not breathing. She turned to face Luke.

'I am sorry Luke'

Luke shook his head, 'Mother, mother, please come back to me'

'I am sure she has gone' Cathy replied.

Cathy sat with Luke until Dan and Will returned from Market. 'Dan I am so sorry'

'It is not your fault I told her to eat'

'I will leave you to grieve' she felt someone take her hand.

'Thank you Lady Catherine you are always looking after our family' Dan attempted to smile.

Cathy left the Scarlett's house and walked back to the Manor.

'What is the matter?' Guy asked his voice full of concern.

'It is Jane Scarlett...she has died'

'I am sorry to hear that' Guy nodded.

Cathy smiled meekly.

Guy smiled to her, he wanted to show more comfort but he knew that he could not.

Guy ordered for the servants to have a glass of wine brought to Cathy and himself, he then told them that they all could all have one also. He passed the glass to her.

'Thank you' she nodded.

Cathy sipped the wine, she sat in silence, and this was not how she imagined her Eighteenth birthday to be. She always imagined that it would be with her family, instead she was with Guy.

oOOoOOo

**A year Later 1190 **

Cathy was worried Guy had been brought to the Manor she had seen him go in, he did not look well. This worried Cathy she had never seen him like this before.

The next day, Cathy was informed by Guy's physician that Guy had contracted some disease and that he was the only one allowed to go in and tend to him. Cathy nodded; she only hoped that Guy would return to full health quickly.

Cathy was bored without having Guy around making sure that she was keeping out of trouble, she saddled her horse and decided to go to Nottingham Market, and she was shocked with what she saw. There was no Market.

'It has not been this way for months' A woman's voice said behind her.

'Marian is that you?' Cathy blinked.

'It is, hello Cathy, how are you?' she smiled warmly they has once been great friends the two of them.

'I am well thank you and you?' Cathy smiled back.

'I am not too bad; my father is not too good at the moment however'

'I am sorry to hear that' Cathy nodded.

Marian left Cathy after that, Cathy decided that she had better return back to Locksley. She hoped that maybe Guy was better.

oOOoOOo

But Guy was not better, it was nearly 10 months before she saw him again, the disease must have taken hold of him and his body would not fight it, the physician had come every night and sat with Guy making him eat, Cathy knew this. When she saw him again it shocked her a little, he looked very pale and thin, it must have been the illness.

'Hello, Sir Guy' She bowed sitting on the chair next to his bed.

'Cathy' he replied.

'How are you feeling?' She smiled.

'A lot better thank you seemed to have finally got rid of the illness'

'That is true' she agreed.

Cathy looked up when she heard footsteps coming towards the room.

'Gisborne, so nice of you to return to the land of the living, you and I have important things to discuss'

'My Lord Sheriff, Sir Guy is still weak' Cathy pleaded.

'Did I ask for your opinion? A clue…No!'

Cathy shuddered, 'Please forgive me, I will leave you and Sir Guy to discuss your business, would you like something sent up?'

'Nothing thank you Cathy' Guy replied.

Cathy left the room; she made her way downstairs she hoped that the sheriff would not be here for too long.

oOOoOOo

**1191**

There had been rumours for a few years that there was someone who would help the poor, they had been named the Night watchman it seemed that over the last few months the night watchman had decided that it was better to up the ante against the sheriff.

Guy came through the doors his strength returning to him, he caught Cathy looking at him as he did.

'What is the matter Sir Guy?'

'Matter the blasted Night watchman that is what is the matter' Guy snapped.

'Did he escape again?'

'Yes, this time he had the goad to stand in front of the sheriff and wriggle his fingers, and then disappear'

'Guy, do not worry, you will catch him, and I know you will' Cathy placed her hands on his shoulder.

'Thank you' He sighed.

'For what?' She lifted her head up.

'For always being here'

'Where else am I going to go?' She replied simply.

oOOoOOo

**1192**

Cathy sat in Locksley manor had it really been five years since her brothers had gone to the Holy land soon it would be six, and still no word from them. Guy came into the Manor.

'I am going to be at the castle today' He told her.

'Be careful, you know what the sheriff is like'

'I always am careful' he grinned at her.

'That I know is not true' she teased.

She watched him get on his horse, she felt her heart clam up, and she always felt like this when he was not around.

oOOoOOo

She heard a commotion outside, and Guy's horse. She had no idea what was going on, she walked out the door, she then saw her brothers, Guy who did not look best pleased but her brother covered in skins and being bowed to.

'Robin' she squeaked, 'Archer'

**Okay, I wanted to get to 1192 so that we could get to the start of the series, I want to say thank you to the people who have put this on their alerts it means a lot. And I know Guy and Cathy have no idea what the other one feels they will get there soon I promise. **

**Let me know what you think.**

**Until next time **

**Emma –X- **

**p.s this is the longest piece of fan fiction I have ever written **


	3. Chapter 3

**Anything you recognise I do not own, some dialogue taken from 1x01 will you tolerate this? This belongs to the writers and the bbc. I also chicken out about doing Guy Marian so ignore that they happened in the series for this fic.**

**Chapter Three: Everything Is A Choice**

Cathy followed Guy into the manor where Much, Archer and Robin had made their way to. She stayed behind him. She could not believe that her brothers had return looking reasonably well. She stood at the back of the manor.

'Welcome back Locksley, I have kept your lands for you, I have managed your estates to the best of my ability, under the guidance of the sheriff' he turned to look at Cathy.

Guy looked at her intently he was not sure how he was supposed to feel about this. It would mean that Locksley would return to the rightful owner the Earl of Huntington but it made him sad, he had been part of Cathy's life for nearly six years and now her brothers were back. The sound of Robin's voice snapped him back.

'How many years have you been here?'

'4 years, five winters' Guy replied

'And yet you still do not have the respect of the popular' Robin stated.

Cathy looked at him shocked, her brother had changed, and he was no longer the man she always thought he was.

'My men and I will leave directly to Nottingham'

'My servants will help you back' Robin replied.

Guy's head snapped back to face Robin, 'How was the Holy land?'

'Blood thirsty'

'I understand the king is winning, thanks be to god' Guy said.

'The king is killing more people'

'Is that not winning?' Guy replied.

'Show me an argument ever to be settled with bloodshed than I will call it winning' Robin stated.

Cathy looked at them both, why were they not talking to each other, why were they trying to make this a competition.

'Do not pretend that you do not love war, I've seen you fight'

'When?'

'I do not recall' Guy replied, smirking.

'I have changed'

Guy made an Ahhh sound and left, Cathy almost ran after him. But her legs would not let her move even though her heart longed her too.

Guy poked his head through the door one last time, 'council of noble's meet tomorrow, I will inform the sheriff that you have returned he will want to throw a feast or something in your honour' this time he was gone.

'Guy' Cathy shouted, but he did not look back at her.

'What an insufferable man' Archer muttered.

Cathy whirled around she felt anger rise in her, 'You know nothing' she spat.

'Why do you not tell us then little sister?' Robin replied, 'You look well'

'I am thank you brother, but do not think you know Sir Guy, because you do not. You have no idea what it has been like while you have been away' Cathy replied composing herself.

'And you do?' Archer replied.

'Of course I do, you left me here remember, while you went for glory, I did not know whether you were dead or alive, I did not know' Cathy shouted, 'And Sir Guy has ran your estates well and has looked after me, not knowing if you would ever return'

'I told you before we left that we would come home'

'I did not think that, it would be nearly six years' Cathy snapped, 'Forgive me, you should go and get some rest you both look tired' she kissed both of them on the cheek.

She walked out of the manor, 'Sir Guy, may I speak with you?' she said as the servants were removing his things from the manor.

'Of course milady'

'I am sorry for the behaviour of my brother; he should not have spoken to you like that'

'You should not be the one who should apologise, Cathy' He looked at her.

'I am still sorry; if he only knew what you have done for me, but do not worry I will not tell them'

'Thank you'

'I am going to miss you Guy' she smiled.

'You will be coming to Nottingham tomorrow' He hoped that she would.

'I am not sure yet, I hope so but of course that is up to my brothers now'

'If you do, you will come and speak to me?' He smiled.

'Of course, my lord' she wrinkled her nose, 'I'd better go before I get in to trouble' she bowed.

'Goodbye milady'

'Goodbye my lord'

She watched him get on his horse and leave; this was going to be a long day if she did not see him until she went to Nottingham.

Cathy was met in the house by Archer, 'You have grown up a lot since we left Cathy'

'I can see you have not' she teased.

'I am sorry, we were gone so long' Archer pulled her into a hug.

'You left me all alone, I did not know what to do' Cathy admitted.

'We are home now, there no need to be afraid again'

'Where is Robin?' She looked Archer in the eyes.

'He is speaking to Much, something about wanting to see Marian'

'I do not think that is a good idea' Cathy sighed.

'Why not Cathy?' It was Robin who spoke; he had just come downstairs after changing.

'You must know how much you hurt her when you went to war, she was heartbroken. In the time you have been away, she has never been here' Cathy answered him.

'Then I must go and see her' Robin stated.

'Please do not come to me when she slams the door in your face, you hurt her Robin you cannot expect her to fall back in your arms' Cathy shouted.

Robin did not hear her, he was determined that he and Much was going to see Lady Marian and that was it.

Cathy sighed.

oOOoOOo

The words I told you so were never more appropriate when Cathy saw Robin return to the Manor, he looked downtrodden, she found out later from Much that Marian had pointed and arrow to Robin and Much and her father had slammed the door in his face. She had warned Robin but he had not listened. It must have been hard for him to admit that his sister was right.

Robin had his own feast to celebrate their safe return; all the villagers were told to eat as much as they wanted. Cathy watched the pleasure of the villagers it made her smile, it was good to see them happy.

'Robin may I have a word?'

'Of course Cathy, what is the matter?'

'I was wondering will I be able to accompany you to the council of nobles tomorrow.' Cathy asked sweetly.

'I do not think so'

'But I have been there all the time and I want to come to your celebration, please Robin' she looked at him with big eyes like she did when she was a child, she knew he could not resist them.

'Go on then, but if you get into trouble do not come running to me' Robin sighed.

She kissed his cheek, 'Thank you'

oOOoOOo

The next day Archer was left at the Manor, Cathy was not sure why but he told her that he would be joining them for the feast in the evening, so it was Much, Robin and herself riding to Nottingham.

'Tell me about the sheriff' Robin said to her as they rode.

'Well, he took power relatively quietly no one knew much until it was done, he came into power just after you left, he is a strange sort of man, Obsessed with power. It can be deadly to cross him though' Cathy replied.

'I will try not too' Robin smiled.

They rode into Nottingham, it was deserted.

'Where is everybody? Funny Wednesday used to be market day' Much mused.

'I think Wednesday still may be market day' he looked to Cathy.

She nodded, 'it has been like this for a while, and the people are unable to trade because of taxes'

They got off their horses handing them to the castles, stable hands. Cathy hung back for a minute.

'Is Sir Guy here?' she asked.

'Yes Milady, he is with the sheriff at the moment' the boy replied.

'No worry I will speak to him later' she smiled.

'Cathy, come on' Robin shouted.

'Coming' she replied.

She stopped abruptly when she saw Guy, he signalled for her to come.

'Erm, Robin, I need to go and speak to one of the servants, they are from Locksley I will join you in a second'

'Do not be too long the meeting is about to start'

'I won't be' Cathy smiled.

She watched Robin walk towards the great hall.

'Sir Guy' she smiled.

'Are you alright Cathy?' he replied.

'I am well thanking you my lord' she smiled. 'And yourself?'

'I am well also, quick I better get in the meeting and you better get back to your brother and thank you for wearing the necklace today'

She blushed; she had not even thought that he would notice that she was wearing the necklace he had brought her for her eighteenth birthday. She watched him disappear into the shadows, she went and rejoined Robin, he waited for her making him late for the meeting he sighed. Much, Robin and she walked in.

She clocked Guy's eye as she stood behind her brother, he made it look like he was had been there the whole meeting although she knew he had not.

'Locksley welcome back, I trust Sir Guy of Gisborne has managed your estates to your satisfaction?'

'I believe he had managed them to your satisfaction' Robin replied.

'Some of your peasants are unruly; by the way, we have two in custody awaiting punishment' the sheriff spoke

'Three' Guy interrupted.

'Three' the sheriff repeated, 'discipline will be a problem, be warned, Loughborough?'

Loughborough got up and began to speak, but Robin interrupted him, 'Discipline has never been a problem on my estates'

Cathy rolled her eyes it was coming down to I am a better lord than you are.

'Times have changed'

'Not for the better it seems'

Both the sheriff and Robin started debating the politics of whose Holy war it was they were fighting this shocked Cathy. Robin had been so excited about going to war; she wondered what had changed for him to speak as if England should not be involved.

The meeting drew to a close the sheriff looking increasingly angry that Robin had mention the notion of stopping taxes to allow people to start trading again, Cathy looked to Guy he too was angry, she knew why it would be his fault that Robin had done these things when he was alone with the sheriff again, she tried to shoot him and apologetic glance he did not see it.

When the meeting ended the sheriff stormed out, Robin had a huge grin on his face; Cathy bent down and whispered in his ear, 'What did I tell you? To be careful around him'

'Cathy, stop your worrying' Robin replied, 'now. Are you going to be alright when I go down the dungeons?'

'I have looked after myself for nearly six years I think I am going to be fine' Cathy replied irritated. She did not know why he insisted treating her like a little girl.

She sighed and watched Much and her brother walk towards the dungeons.

Guy had been watching her although she had not seen him lurking in the shadows of the great hall.

'Does he always treat you like that?' Guy asked.

She jumped when she heard him, 'Sir Guy you startled me, he used to when I was younger, I am not sure that he had not realised I am not that little girl he left when he went to the Holy Land'

'I am sorry I startled you. I know you are not that little girl' he smiled.

'I know that Guy, but he is my brother, he is finding it hard to remember' she turned to face him, 'I am sorry if his antics make the sheriff angry'

'The sheriff is always angry' he replied gruffly, 'I will see you at the feast'

'Of course my lord' Cathy bowed.

She walked away. She took one more look at Guy, he was smiling.

oOOoOOo

Cathy walked on the top of stairs of the great hall, she spotted her brother now joined by Archer and Much all in conversation with the sheriff, she stood back in the shadows, she watched the sheriff leave, she saw Marian with her father down on the tables.

'Cathy, might I have the pleasure of your company?' it was Guy, she turned to face him.

'You may Sir Guy' She smiled.

Robin looked as if he was about to kill Guy there and then, Archer too, for that matter.

Guy smiled at Robin as he took her arm and lead her down the stairwell.

'I must say, you are looking wonderful tonight'

'Thank you Sir Guy, I feared that my brothers were about to pounce on you when you asked for my hand just a moment ago' Cathy laughed.

'My dear, you must stop thinking about what they are going to do and start living your life' He squeezed her arm.

'Gisborne!!' the sheriff broke away the silence that had fallen between them.

'Coming my Lord. Forgive me' Guy smiled.

'Of course' Cathy nodded.

She looked up at the balcony and saw Robin looking at her. He looked as if she had betrayed him.

Archer came off the staircase and towards her.

'Cathy, what are you doing with Gisborne?'

'What am I doing? I am surviving, I am trying to make amends for what my idiot of a brother done in the meeting today' she hissed.

'Forgive me sister, I know us leaving has been tough on you, but you should not ally yourself with the likes of him'

'The likes of him, he is the only one who has been there for me all these years' Cathy felt tears form in her eyes, she gulped them back down.

'You have feelings for him' Archer stated.

'I do not' Cathy lied.

'Robin, Much and I are going to Knighton hall tonight, you will be alright to get back to Locksley, or you could stay here for the night, with the execution tomorrow'

'I will get back to Locksley' Cathy replied, 'But you must be careful, Marian and her father are being watched'

'We know' Archer replied.

oOOoOOo

Cathy arrived back late at Locksley Manor, she fell asleep. She awoke early only to be greeted by Robin who she suspected had not been to bed.

'Brother, what is the matter?' she asked.

'I do not know what to do, do I allow my people to die or do I end up losing these lands my home'

'You will know when the time is right' she smiled.

They all made their way to the castle, in silence. Cathy for the first time did not know what her brother was going to do, and she was scared for him. she had been told to stand in the castle she had slipped in unnoticed but when Robin, Archer and Much walked through there were cries of 'murderer' and 'you should be ashamed'.

Cathy watched as Will and Luke Scarlett with two other men were walked out; it hurt her that she was unable to do anything to help them.

The sheriff made his speech about how her brother was to read out the proclamation, he handed the piece of parchment to him.

'Let it be heard and known, about the lands and realms of Richard his majesty, king of England, that on this day the 26th Day of April, in the year of our lord eleven hundred and ninety- two, that the following men have been tried and found guilty Benedict Giddens of Locksley, Will Scarlett of Locksley, Luke Scarlett of Locksley, Allan a' dale of Locksley, these same men have been sentenced to hang by rope until they are dead.'

The drum began to beat and Cathy thought her head was about to explode, she was worried about them, but most of all she was worried about Archer and Robin, if they could save them they would try, and this would be foolish of them to do. The hoods were placed on the men's heads, Cathy heard the voice of Dan Scarlett but she did not hear what he said.

A man then stood forward, Cathy recognised him at once. He was one of the villagers but posing as a priest claiming that these men were now under the church protection, Cathy laughed, this was her brother's big plan, did they really think the sheriff would fall for this, he did not.

The drum started to play again. Cathy watched as the stools were removed, and the sheriff and Guy move away, Guy came to her side, she then saw something flash in her brother's eyes and the next thing he was fighting the guards obtaining a bow and arrow. Guy left her side and an instance; he stopped when he saw what Robin was planning to do.

'People of Nottingham' Robin said taking aim with his bow, shooting an arrow, one man freed, 'these men have committed, no crimes worth more than a spell in the stocks, will you tolerate this injustice? I for one will not!' all the men were then free.

Robin caught Cathy's eye she shook her head. Then Robin with the help of Archer began to fight of the Guards that have been closing in on them. Cathy could only stand horrified.

Robin signalled for Archer to go and help Much, he threw his sword to take out the two guards.

'Master Look out' Much screamed.

Everybody's head wiped round and there was a guard standing with a bow and arrow in front of Robin who was unprotected. The next thing the guard was on the floor, no one knew what had happened just that he was now dead. Cathy looked back to Much and Archer who were now coming down the battlements, they called to Robin, he went. The sheriff ordered the guards to follow, Cathy thought if they did not die trying to escape they would be dead soon.

'Prepare to return to Locksley' Guy smiled to one of his guards, 'And this time for good'

Cathy was not sure whether her brother's had made it out of the castle alive, but she followed Guy into the castle. Guy spun towards her.

'Did you know this would happen?'

'No Guy, do you think I would have not tried to stop them?' Cathy replied, 'They were fools to do what they have done, and from this day they are no brothers of mine'

'Are you sure about that?' Guy pressed.

'I have never been more sure in my life, they have made their choice so I have made mine' Cathy nodded.

Guy looked at her; He moved towards her and pressed his lips to hers. It was not what either of them expected their first kiss together to be, but at this moment both of them did not care.

'You must return to Locksley immediately, Cathy'

'Why?'

'So the sheriff does not think that you have had something to do with this by association, if you are at Locksley I can protect you' he moved closer to her, and kissed her forehead, 'I will join you shortly, now for me, please go'

'As you wish my lord' she smiled.

**Chapter done that was lots of fun to write, hope you liked it, and let me know what you think.**

**Until next time**

**_Emma-x- **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: All We Are.**

Cathy returned to Locksley just as she was told by Guy. She was greeted by Thornton, he eyed her suspiciously.

'Where is Master Robin, Master Archer and Much?' he asked her.

'My Brother's and the servant have made fools of themselves. They have assisted outlaws and therefore they are now outlawed. And if we are seen conversing with them in any way we will be outlawed'

'Oh my lord' Thornton gasped.

'Sir Guy is going to be taking up residence here again, be sure that everything is in working order'

'Yes My Lady' Thornton bowed.

Cathy went to her room, she looked to the window, again she did not know whether her brother's were alive or dead, she heard hooves approaching the village, but there was too many for it to be just Guy and his guards, this was something bigger. Cathy rushed down to door, she saw Guy, and He looked at her, shaking his head.

The sheriff's chair was put in the centre, of the village, Guy stood by his side, looking a little bored, maybe he was thinking about what had happened at the castle. Cathy knew what ever was about to occur was not going to end well. Guy stifled a yawn, he did not want to be here, what the sheriff thought was a good idea; Guy thought would not help capture Locksley.

'I have come to visit Robin of Locksley to find him not home, perhaps one of you would like to inform me of his whereabouts. He and I need to have a little chat, a conversation, nobody knows nobody knows' the sheriff turned to face Guy, 'There is a reward, shall we say twenty pounds' Cathy saw the people's faces shine when they saw the money, they were considering it but no one spoke.

'And then all of a sudden somebody does know'

'Loosen your tongue or lose your tongues' Guy barked, Cathy jumped she had never heard him raise his voice like that, but she knew he was tired irritable.

The villagers looked to the ground. The sheriff nodded to Guy and Guy nodded to his guard. Cathy watched as they pulled a man from the crowd and cut out his tongue, it was then proclaimed that this would happen every hour until someone knew where Robin was.

A little time had passed; Cathy had given Guy and the sheriff some wine she stood by Guy, her eyes trying to convey what she wanted to say.

'Lady Locksley, I do not suppose you know where your Brother's are?'

'I am afraid, my lord Sheriff I do not' Cathy replied, 'You would be the first one to know if I did' she said the last part looking at Guy. He smiled.

The sheriff looked back on the crowd, 'Tick, Tock, Tick Tock, have I told you I cannot taste wine, I do not have the pallet for it' he threw his wine to the ground.

Guy rolled his eyes and took the goblet from him, passing to Cathy. She took her position back next to Guy.

oOOoOOo

The church bell began to toll, signalling indeed an hour had gone past meaning someone else was indeed about to lose their tongue, Guy explained to the villagers that this could end if they told him where Robin was no one else would have to lose their tongues, Cathy gulped if only she knew she could stop this.

The sheriff began to tell the story of poor Robin how he was weak and unable to carry on with his duties after the war. Cathy looked to Guy, he merely shrugged. His hands were tied as were hers, if she done anything then this would be the end for them both.

They picked another villager from the crowd, it was a woman this time, Cathy recognised her to be Alice Little; her husband had been outlawed a few years ago just after Robin left for the Holy land, as the guards attempted to cut her throat she heard a clang of metal being sounded through the air. No surprises in knowing who had shot the arrow which now made the scissors clean in two.

Then she heard him, her brother now an outlaw, 'Very effective scheme Sheriff, now, I wonder if I tell you where I am, can I claim the twenty pounds? That's about a pound or so for each of the families here; they could eat a whole winter off that'

'Amusing' the sheriff replied, 'put down your weapon you are surrounded'

'I am Sir Guy of Gisborne, new lord of this Manor and soon to be Earl of Huntington, you assistance is no longer required, put down your weapon' Guy smiled to Robin.

Robin drew his arrow, Cathy did not know he whether he was about to draw.

'Robin, No!' Cathy stood in front of Guy, 'You will have to harm me first before you harm, Sir Guy'

'OOOH this is good' the sheriff smiled.

'Move out of the way Cathy' Robin hissed.

'No' Cathy shook her head.

Guy moved her out the way, Robin let go of the string and flicked Guy. He moved out of the way just about.

Robin dropped his bow and put his hands up but he still looked Cathy. She looked away.

Guy got on his horse, looking at Cathy before making the guards secure Robin to the rope which Guy was now holding.

Robin was pushed to the ground, 'That was a cruel to play, using the villagers and my sister to get me to come here' he looked to the sheriff.

'What makes you think I used you sister?' the sheriff replied before hitting him with the glove he was placing on his hand.

Guy kicked his horse and Robin lurched forward. Cathy took one more look, tomorrow her brother was going to hang, and she was not sure how she felt about it.

oOOoOOo

Guy returned to Locksley late that night, Cathy had waited for him to return but she had fallen asleep on the chair.

As Guy came in he smiled when he saw her sleeping form sitting in the chair, clearly she was concerned about him. He bent down and whispered in her ear, 'Cathy, Darling, time to wake up'

'Guy' She said groggily, 'sorry I was waiting for you to return'

'I can see that' he smiled, 'You should have gone to sleep'

'Is it true that tomorrow Robin will hang?' she asked.

'It is' Guy nodded studying her eyes, he saw no emotion.

'Would I be able to see him before it happens?' Cathy looked at him.

'Why would you want to do that?' he said coolly.

'Just to say Goodbye, he may be an outlaw, I still think he deserves a goodbye' Cathy replied.

He took her hand, 'You can see him if you like but I would like to be there also' Guy whispered.

'Of course' she smiled, she kissed him to thank him, 'Guy, you should go and get some rest, you need sleep'

'I will, you should also' He replied.

They got to the door of Cathy. He took her hand and kissed it, 'Sleep well milady'

'Sleep well too My lord'

oOOoOOo

Both Guy and Cathy rode early to Nottingham it was not Dawn when they arrived at the castle.

'Lady Catherine is to go to the Dungeon with me' Guy spoke to the gaoler.

'Yes Sir Guy'

Cathy stood behind Guy, she saw Robin.

'Cathy, what are you? What is he doing here?'

'Robin I have come to tell you Goodbye, I have to tell you I will pray for your soul' Cathy said, 'Sir Guy said he would accompany here'

'Pray for my soul, it is your soul that needs saving'

'You will not speak to her like that' Guy snapped.

'She is my sister' Robin sneered.

'I am not anymore' Cathy replied.

'What happened to you Cathy?' Robin whispered.

'What happened to you?' she replied, 'Come on Sir Guy, I think I have wasted enough time on him'

Guy put his arm around her and walked her out of the dungeons.

Cathy turned to face Guy, 'Thank you for being with me for that'

'He had no right to talk about your soul, my sweet Cathy, he does not understand that you are the kindest soul you have met' Cathy felt a tear fall from her face, Guy brushed it away, 'No tears, he is not worth your tears'

'I was not crying over my brother Sir Guy'

'What were you crying about?' Guy cocked an eyebrow.

'What you just said to me it was rather sweet'

'You know I can be sweet sometimes' He replied.

'I do' she smiled.

'Come on we must leave and come back later so the sheriff thinks we arrived later'

'Of course' she nodded.

oOOoOOo

When they returned to the castle, it was a mad house, the sheriff was screaming. Guy looked to Cathy.

'Go and see why he is mad, I will meet you there in a few minutes' she smiled.

He nodded and ran in to the castle.

Cathy walked through the courtyard she bumped into Lady Marian. 'Any idea why the sheriff is so annoyed?'

'It may have something that both your brothers have escaped execution again' she had a smile on her face.

'Robin escaped?' Cathy whispered.

'He and his group fought the castle guards, and the gang won'

'I see' Cathy nodded.

'I really must be going; I have to get back to my father'

'Of course' Cathy nodded.

Cathy walked into the castle, she saw Guy look at her, the sheriff was ranting about how incompetent the world was, how it was Guy fault that Hood had escaped.

Cathy wondered how it could be his fault he was with her, he had not known that Robin was going to escape, then it hit her, the sheriff thought that she knew that he would.

'Lepers Gisborne, how many times do I need to tell you?' he looked directly at Cathy. Cathy wanted to take Guy's hand Lepers why of all the words did he have to mention that.

'My Lord, Lady Catherine has nothing to do with this'

'Really?' the sheriff spat, 'then send me someone who is!' the sheriff got up and left.

Guy turned to Cathy he looked sorrowfully, 'I am sorry you had to hear that'

'It is the sheriff, he trusts no one except, you or himself, I am not even sure he trusts himself sometimes' Cathy smiled, 'he just does not like people encroaching in his territory, this time being you'

'Is that what you are doing? encroaching' Guy smiled at her.

'I suppose I am' she laughed.

'Well encroach away' he nodded.

'Tempting but not yet' she took his hand.

Guy circled his thumb around her knuckles; she truly was beautiful, had he not always seen it. She smiled to him.

oOOoOOo

Guy on more than one occasion was told by the sheriff that he was allowing Cathy to walk all over him. but no matter what He knew that Cathy was not going betray him. He was in love her.

He saw Cathy tending to her horse as he pulled up on his horse. He smiled, she loved her horse.

'Cathy, what are you doing?' he smiled.

'I am saying hello to the horses' she replied, 'and waiting for you, how was the sheriff?'

'Well he turned round and told me that you were a leech and I should be wary of you'

'That is good to know' Cathy moved closer to him.

He held her waist, 'I have something for you'

'Really' she smiled.

'I do' he nodded.

He led her to manor, he gave her a package, she unravelled it to see what it was, and it was a brooch.

'it is to be warn at the ball tonight, if you would like to accompany me'

'I would Guy thank you. And the brooch is beautiful' she kissed his lips, 'thank you'

As she kissed him a smile erupted across his face. She felt his smile, 'no I thank you, now go and get ready, we are to be at the castle in about three hours and I know you like to look nice'

'Only for you my lord' she smiled, she went up to her room. She jumped when she saw Robin standing there, 'What are you doing here?' she hissed.

'I came to make sure that you were alright'

'I am fine, I am safe, I do not think you should be here, I will give you five seconds before I scream' she hissed, 'One…two... three ….Four'

'Alright I am going' Robin replied.

'…Five…Guy!!' she shouted.

Guy was upstairs to her in a second, 'Cathy what is it?'

'Hood, he was here' she breathed.

'Hood?' she nodded to him, 'Guards'

The guards came running quickly up the stairs, 'Yes my lord'

'Hood was here, he cannot have gotten too far, go and look for him'

'Yes my lord' they left to look for Hood.

Guy looked at Cathy she looked shaken, 'are you alright?'

'I am fine, just a scared, but I knew he would not hurt me'

'If he had I would have killed him'

'Guy, I love that you would do that for me, but he is my brother and no matter what he would not harm me' Cathy replied.

'I would not be too sure about that' Guy stroked her hair, 'Go on and continue getting ready for the ball, if you need me call'

'I will, thank you Guy'

oOOoOOo

Cathy walked down the stairs in an elegant red gown, she saw Guy standing by the fire, not facing her way, she went up behind him, and he turned.

'Milady, you look beautiful' Guy smiled, 'Wait a moment' he placed a mask on her face.

'What is this for?' she said back.

'Tonight is a masked ball, everyone had to wear one see, even I' he put his black mask over his face.

'I see, so how will I know that I am dancing with you' she smiled.

'Because, I am not letting you out of my sight all night' he whispered possessively, this caused shivers to run down Cathy's spine.

'Shall we my lord?' she smiled, 'I forgot to ask did you find Hood?'

'No the stupid men let him get away, I do not think we need to tell the sheriff of this'

'No I suppose not' she smiled.

oOOoOOo

The carriage pulled up to the castle.

'Guy, what is the celebration?'

'It is the sheriff's birthday'

'I did not get him a gift' she smiled.

'That's alright' he replied.

'At least we will not be disturbed, I assume the sheriff does not know what you look like with a mask on?' she teased.

'I should hope not' He replied.

He got out the carriage first and offered her his hand.

'Thank you Kind Knight'

'Well fair maiden, may I have the first dance'

'You may' she smiled.

oOOoOOo

Guy led Cathy to the dance floor, the Pavan* began to play, the groups split into two circles and began to dance.

Guy laughed at Cathy as the dance got quicker and quicker. Cathy in turn laughed back at him.

The dance came to an end everyone clapped. Guy took hold of Cathy's hand, and led her outside of the great hall.

'Are you having fun?' he whispered.

'Of course, who does not like dances?'

'I do not' he replied.

'Really Guy? No one would have guessed with you smiling face when you were dancing' she smiled.

'You see, it is all in the company of whom a person is dancing with' he moved closer to her ears.

Cathy smiled, 'All in the company, really?'

'Exactly' he put his finger to her lips.

Guy had heard a noise; he caught hold of Cathy and held her he stood in front of her. They watched the guards walk past. He knew that he was unable to stay anonymous for long, he turned to Cathy. She saw the sadness in his eyes. She nodded she knew he would have to remove his mask, she nodded.

'Go' she nodded.

'I will find you later but I better see what is going on?' he touched her cheek and kissed her lips.

'Be careful'

'Always' he smiled.

oOOoOOo

Guy returned to her a little while later, she was by the castle steps, she was not sure whether she wanted to stay here for much longer she was beginning to get worried that she would have to stay here.

'Cathy' Guy spoke.

'What happened?'

'The night watchman raided the castle kitchens tonight, while the celebration was happening'

'Does the sheriff know?' she looked at him, removing her mask.

'No, I thought I would not tell him, he is too drunk to really care at the moment anyway'

'Do you think that is wise?'

'I do at the moment'

'Then I agree' she smiled, 'but do not leave it too long until you talk to the sheriff about it, he will only you punish you more if you do not'

'I know' Guy nodded, 'why do you care for me?' he asked.

'How could I not?' she replied, 'you have been there for me when I was alone' she moved closer to him.

'Do you have any idea what you do to me when you are near me?' Guy smiled.

'I have a theory' she replied, 'can we go home now please?'

Home, Guy liked the way she had said that, home it was as if she already thought that being with him was her home, he smiled.

'Why fair Maiden of course' he helped her into their carriage after ordering for it.

oOOoOOo

Cathy waited awoke the next morning and Guy was not back at Locksley, she thought maybe he had gone to the castle to discuss with the sheriff about what occurred last night.

She heard someone burst through the doors.

'Milady, you are under arrest with consorting with outlaws'

'What, I have not been consorting with outlaws, where is Sir Guy he will tell you?'

'Sir Guy is not around at the moment; now please accompany us to Nottingham castle'

Cathy looked at the guards, she had not done anything wrong, and she had severed all ties with her brothers. She had chosen Guy, and then she thought what if Guy did not know about this? What if the sheriff was the one who had ordered this? What if the sheriff was attempting to extinguish the leper by proving that she was consorting with outlaws?

**Wow I have finally finished the fourth chapter; I hope you are still reading this. Just let me quickly explain the * Pavan is dance which I found on a website about medieval dances, I have no idea how the dance goes so I made it up. Anyway thank you so much to ****Historianic**** for the awesome and kind words that was left about this story it means a lot. And I hope you like this chapter. **

**Let me know what you think, I know have to go and work on my Meg/Guy fic **

**Until next time **

**Emma –x- **


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I attempted to do my Meg and Guy fic but this one pulled me back. This one deals with Cathy relationship with her brothers, why she has had to turn her back on them, and why she cannot trust them anymore.

**Chapter Five: Nightmares.**

_Flashback._

_Cathy was eleven it had been a year since she had lost her father, every night she awoke screaming, and every night she called out for her father. Every night he did not come. This had been happening every night since he had died. She felt someone next to her sitting on her bed; she blinked to get her eyes into focus. Robin sat on her bed. Tears were flowing down her face._

'_Sleep my darling sister, sleep' _

'_What if I wake up and you are not here?'_

'_I will never leave you Cathy and if I have to I will stay here all night and chase those bad dreams away, I will always protect you' Robin replied, kissing her forehead and stroking her hair, 'now sleep' _

_End of flashback. _

_oOOoOOo_

Cathy awoke in the dungeons, she was alone again. Her brother has promised her to never leave her when she was small but the war had pulled them away, now she was in prison possibly to be put to death, because of their foolish sense of adventure. How could they have done this to her? She remembered what Archer had once told her. '_You know whenever you feel scared and alone think of me with all your heart and I will find you I will be there for you in a heartbeat, my little sister, because no matter what happens you will always have Robin and I' _

Then where were they the first night that they had left for the Holy Land, when she was scared and alone that no one would except her as the Lady of the manor, when she stayed up all night looking at the stars wishing that her brother's would return to her and tell her that they were making a mistake or they were playing a trick on her. No matter how much she wished they did not come to her. This was the first time that Cathy started to think that her brother's were not the hero's that she had envisioned when she was younger.

Cathy looked around there was not much light coming through the cell; she guessed the sheriff liked it this way. She thought of Guy, what he would do when he found out she was here.

oOOoOOo

Flashback:

_Five year old Cathy was hiding; she was secretly following her two brothers she wanted to know what they were up to. _

'_Go on I dare you to go towards Gisborne and hit the back of his head' Archer smiled to his brother._

'_No! You do it' Robin replied, 'I am older, I tell you to do it' _

_She watched in fascination as her brother's bickered about who was to hit Guy on the back of the head; he was sitting by a tree, reading a book, not that she knew what book it was. She sighed._

'_Oh I have an idea' she heard Archer say to Robin._

_The next moment Robin was behind her. _

'_Cathy, what are you doing?'_

'_Nothing' she replied._

'_How about you play with Archer and me?' _

'_Yes please' she smiled sweetly._

'_Well we are playing truth or dare and we dare you to hit Gisborne in the back of the head' Archer smiled. _

_Cathy nodded; she did not want to show her brothers that she was petrified of the eldest child to Ghislaine and Roger Gisborne. She walked to where he was sitting. She got inches away from him._

'_What are you doing?' She stopped abruptly when she heard his voice._

'_Forgive me, Guy but I have been dared to hit you around the back of the head by my brother's and if I do not I fear they will think of something terrifying to me' _

'_Then do it, but not too hard, I will make it seem you hurt me and I will shout at you if you like'_

'_Thank you' she hit him round the head softly. _

_She then ran, 'Oi come back here, how dare you!' Guy shouted._

_She kept running. She then heard Archer's voice, 'Quick Cathy here' he pulled her into a bush._

'_He seems angry Arch' she looked at Guy he was acting this a little too well, 'What if he wants revenge on me?' _

'_Do you think that Robin and I will let anything happen to you?' _

'_No I do not' _

oOOoOOo

At the time she did think that her brothers would always be there for her. At that time if they had told her that the sky was pink she may have believed them. When they returned the notion came to her that they would be here and would not leave again. She had not seen it before in Robin's eyes when it came to Glory and getting the upper hand or trying to survive and keep his mouth shut. He would choose the Glory every time. But in Archer she thought he would not follow Robin so blindly that he would allow Robin to give up his estate and power, something must have happened that Cathy did not understand something to make him become so dependent on Robin. The only thing she could think of was the Holy Land. This was the root of all her problems, this war had brought about too much heartache in her life; it forced her to lose her father because if Roger of Gisborne had not returned from the Holy Land as a leper then her father would not have died in the fire. Her brothers would not have gone to fight. And yet there were still men that thirsted to go and fight for their country, their king, Cathy did not understand all that she had seen to come out of the war was blood and hurt, and still it did not seem to be ending.

oOOoOOo

'Look does she not look sweet when she is asleep' Cathy heard a voice say, 'What do you think Guy?'

Cathy eyes snapped opened.

'Oh look the little one has awoken, now she might tell us where Hood is?' The sheriff smiled, 'Guards get her up please'

She heard the door open and the Guards pulled her up.

'No little leech we know you have seen them, where are they?'

Cathy looked at Guy, he looked at her back, he looked as if he was angry, but not at her, 'Sheriff, I have already told you, I do not know where they are, I would have told you or Sir Guy if I had known'

'You are lying, Lady Locksley' the sheriff spat.

'I am not, I do not know, the only times I have seen my brother is when Robin was arrested and when he was in Locksley in which I alerted the Guards right away'

'Well, I still do not believe you' the sheriff shrugged, 'I think I will leave you in the capable hands Gisborne for a while'

The sheriff existed.

Cathy was left alone with Guy. She looked at him, 'You must know I have not done what he is telling you'

'I do, I also know he is testing both of us, you to see whether you really are allied with him and me, by leaving me with you, whether I will release you' Guy smiled, 'he is not going to kill you, because that would cause too much trouble, he would rather keep you alive because you may be more valuable to him'

'Valuable?' Cathy asked.

'He could use you to get Hood out, but do not worry, I will not allow anything bad to happen to you, I promise'

'Guy, but you must not get me out of here, because it will show the sheriff that he was right, that I am your weakness, pretend that you do not care, make the sheriff think it will make you madder if I was alive' Cathy spoke.

'I cannot pretend to hate you Cathy'

'You can, and you will, at least for a few days anyway'

'You must know every time I look at you over hate, I will be thinking of Love' Guy replied.

'I know that, Guy, we know the sheriff does not like people happy. We are happy therefore, the sheriff wants to destroy us, and My brothers' being outlawed is a perfect way'

Guy looked at her, 'The sheriff is going expect me to hurt you'

'I know then you must do it, hit me, punch me, you have to do it'

'I do not want to'

'Please, for us' she pleaded.

He kissed her lips softly and then punched her face twice. 'I am sorry' he said as he put her back in the cell.

'I know' she whispered silently, she knew she needed to play the part and the sheriff would be here soon. 'For what making believe that you loved me, that you would protect me, you have left me here Guy' she thought of the words she wanted to tell her brothers and said them to Guy, 'You have hurt me in more ways than one, I thought you would always be there to help me to guide me, and yet you believe him instead of me, the person who had given up so much to be with you'

The sheriff came in catching the last few lines of the performance, 'Ahhh Gisborne, I do love to hear a woman screaming at you, oh and it is better when they are broken'

'I can see you were right my lord, she was nothing more than a leper, she is the devil'

_Alright Guy taking it a bit far there, _Cathy thought.

'So you would not mind if she was to hang?' the sheriff asked.

'Do what you like with her, the sooner she is out of my hair the better' Guy replied evenly.

'Good good' Guy left after this, Cathy watched him go.

oOOoOOo

Cathy had fallen asleep but her sleep was not peaceful, _she was standing watching Robin, Archer and Guy about to be hung, in a place which she did not recognise. She watched the drum roll and then all three men were hung. Cathy screamed. She saw the sheriff then looking at her smiling. _

'NOOOOOOOOOOO' she awoke herself, and began to cry.

A little while later, Cathy heard the door of the Dungeon open and footsteps coming towards her.

'Ahhh Little Lady, I have news you are to be released' the sheriff smiled

Her plan had worked; maybe Guy had been telling the sheriff just how much he loathed her.

'Released my Lord' She looked at him with shock on her face.

'Yes, released but you are to remain in the castle so that I can keep an eye on you'

'As you wish my Lord' she smiled.

'Guards release her' the sheriff replied.

He then moved out, Cathy was released and shown to the room that she was going to be staying in. She sat down and looked out of the room.

oOOoOOo

A while later she heard footsteps behind her, she whirled around, Guy stood before her.

'I have to be quick before the sheriff wonders where I am, Are you alright?' he looked at her bruises moving closer to her.

'I am alright Guy, The plan worked' she replied, he touched her cheek where he had punched her, he touched it softly then kissed them.

'I am sorry, I hurt you'

'Guy, I told you too, it was the only way I would get out and you would be safe' she replied. She snuggled into his chest, 'I suppose Vasey had told you I am to stay here'

'He has asked me as well, did you know our rooms are also adjoining?' Guy smiled, 'Obviously he thinks this will annoy me to no end'

'At least I will get to see you' She nodded.

'It will not be long until he gets bored of us and then we can get back to where we were'

'Guy, please I beg you to be careful, I could not bear if anything happened to you' Cathy met his blue eyes.

'You think I could bear if something happened to you' Guy kissed her cheek, 'and anyway it was your idea about making the sheriff think I hated you'

'I know, I know, it does not make it easy' she replied.

'I'd better go, see you at dinner?' Guy kissed her lips one last time.

'I will be there but remember you do not like me'

'I will try' he sighed and he was gone.

oOOoOOo

Cathy arrived at dinner, feeling a little apprehensive she was not sure how she was going to act that she was not with Guy, when every time she looked at him, she needed him. Then she reminded herself that she needed to make it seem that she still did. It was Guy who had to pretend that he did not. The sheriff still thinks her as a leech trying to pull Guy away could she not still be in love with him.

She sat down at the table; there was only the sheriff there. Then she watched Guy enter. Her heart skipped a beat, she mentally cursed herself.

He sat down opposite her, but not meeting her eyes, he knew that if he looked her deep in the eyes then he would give himself away to the sheriff and then they would be in a lot more trouble than they already were.

'Gisborne, how nice it is for the young lady to join us she is looking pretty tonight is she not?' the sheriff smiled.

'I cannot comment on the woman but the dress is pretty' he did not look at her.

'Oh I hate it when people in love fight do you not agree Lady Catherine?'

'It depends what you constitute as Love, my lord sheriff because the way I see it, Love is a two way thing, both parties have to partake for it to be love' she replied, 'Both people have to have feelings and those feelings need to be reciprocated for it to be called love'

'Very true, she puts a very good case does she not Guy?'

'But for a person to reciprocate those feelings they have to know they can trust the person they are with, if someone does not trust, the woman or man then it can never be called love'

Cathy thought now would be a good time to glare at Guy.

'This is going to be so much fun' the sheriff smiled.

oOOoOOo

It may have been fun for the sheriff, to watch Cathy and Guy at each other's throats over the next few days, but to both Cathy and Guy it was becoming increasingly hard.

Guy watched as Cathy went to the Market, the sheriff had told him that he was to keep a close eye on the youngest Locksley. He followed a few paces behind her. She turned into an ally.

'Following someone are we?' she teased as she saw him stop.

'Cathy, Yes I am you' he smiled.

'At least we are away from the prying eyes from the castle for a while. So how is the anger coming along?'

'It is getting harder especially when I keep seeing you looking so beautiful, are you trying to frustrate me more?'

'I do not know what you mean Sir Guy' she laughed.

'Of course you do not' he grinned, he caught her wrist.

'Are they not going to wonder where you are?' Cathy breathed.

'I have been told to follow you, to make sure you are not talking to your family, I think they will think I am still following you' he whispered in her ear.

'When will I be allowed to go home?' Cathy turned to face his face.

'Soon, soon I will tell the sheriff I wish to return to Locksley and Knowing the sheriff he will say take your leech with you. I am sure he will think that this will annoy me more'

'Hey' she playfully punched him, 'I am not a leech'

'His words not mine' Guy replied.

'That's good to know' she moved closer to his cheek, 'first I was a leper and now I am a leech, I will be the devil soon I am sure'

'I think I already called you that' he teased.

oOOoOOo

Cathy awoke again screaming she had the same dream she had in the dungeon but this time the sheriff had stabbed Guy with the help of Archer and Robin and then the sheriff had turned and killed both her brothers in front of her.

She turned, 'it was just a dream'

This castle was not helping she needed to get away needed to get away from the sheriff.

She had been here for too long. She thought about when her brothers were away and she did not know whether they were dead, each time in the first year that Guy returned to Locksley manor she thought he was going to tell her that her brothers were dead. Each time he did not, this made her angrier that they had not even bothered to send her word that they were safe.

Cathy needed some air; she opened her door and began to walk the corridors.

She heard someone behind her, it was Guy had he been following her since she left her room she could not be sure.

'Why are you not in your chamber?' Guy looked at her worriedly.

'I had a bad dream. I needed some air'

'What happened?' he asked, he pulled her to an alcove.

'You will think I am silly if I tell you' she shook her head.

'Please, you will worry me more if you do not'

'I dreamt that the sheriff killed you, and I could do nothing' she left out the part about her brothers.

'I promise you I am not going anywhere' Guy replied.

'You cannot know that' Cathy shook her head.

'with all my heart I do, I will never leave you'

'Do not say that, you cannot know, please do not say that' the words I will never leave you flitted her back to when she was younger and her brothers telling her this. They had left what would stop Guy.

'Cathy' he moved towards her. she stood up.

'Do not make promises you cannot keep' she said and she went away.

Leaving Guy sitting alone and feeling very confused.

Cathy got back to her room and she cried her eyes out, why were people always telling her they would never leave when people always did.

**Chapter five done. This was good to write, I hope you like it.**

**Anyway let me know what you think.**

**Until next time **

**Emma –x-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: She Is The Sunlight**

Cathy awoke the next day her eyes were sore and red, she had cried herself to sleep she was going to have to apologise to Guy; she had left him looking a bit of a fool last night. She just hoped he would forgive her. or at least he would understand it.

She moved about her rooms when she heard her door open, 'Good morning, Cathy' she heard the male voice whisper this voice could pull her from the deepest depths.

'Good morning Guy, I have to apologise for my behaviour last night' she turned to look at his face.

'It is fine, there must have been a reason for it, your bruises are looking better' he mused.

'They are thank you Guy' Cathy sat down on her bed and watch Guy not move from his spot, his arms were rooted to his chest. Cathy felt uneasy about this maybe the anger he was pretending to be feeling may have made him really feel anger towards her.

'Guy, is everything alright?' Cathy asked unable to bear the uneasy silence that had descended between them both.

'It is... It's just' Guy began.

'Gisborne……!' They both heard the sheriff.

'Forgive me my lady but I must go and see what he wants'

'Of course, Good day to you Sir Guy'

She watched Guy move out of the room, hoping the sheriff was far away and had not seen him.

Cathy turned back around to continue, her work which included some embroidery.

oOOoOOo

A few hours later, Cathy decided that she needed to not look at the four walls that she had become accustomed to over the last few hours and days.

She walked down the corridor, she spotted someone watching her, and she stopped the footsteps stopped.

'_Guy, if this is an attempt of following me, you are not doing a very good job'_ she turned to see the sheriff standing in front of her, 'What are you doing here My Lord?'

'I have come to tell you the good news Guy is to go back to Locksley'

'I hope he has a good trip' _this was what he was trying to tell her this morning_, She smiled to the sheriff in replying to his statement but she felt her heart clench.

'Well, there is good news also; you my dear are to return with him'

'My Lord do you think that is wise?' Cathy replied.

'I do, now go and pack you are to leave for Locksley in a few hours, Oh and Guy does not know that you are coming'

'I see My lord sheriff' Cathy bowed and went to her room to pack her belongings.

After this morning she was not sure how Guy was going to react to this news about her coming to stay with him at Locksley, before last night she would have said that he would have been happy but now she was not so sure.

oOOoOOo

After packing her room into trunks a few guards came to collect them and take them to the carriage. Cathy walked down the steps the sheriff was waiting for her to leave.

'Thank you so much sheriff for your hospitality, and you should tell the Gaoler in the dungeons he needs to update the décor sometime' she added.

'Have a safe Journey young Lady' he replied.

She got into the carriage and said goodbye to the castle. She hoped that she would not have to come back here for a long time.

The journey to Locksley was not as long as Cathy had thought, the carriage pulled out towards the manor, she was home. She saw Guy standing up against the door.

'Cathy, what are you doing here?'

'Sir Guy, the sheriff sent me here, here is the note he gave me' she replied.

He looked at her, shocked possibly by how cool the reply had come out. 'I see' he replied.

He ordered his guards to take her things up to her room. Cathy stood looking at him.

'Maybe we should go inside, Sir Guy' Cathy suggested.

'Of Course Milady'

Cathy stepped inside as Guy moved out of her way; he grabbed her arm and spun her to face him.

'Guy, what is it?'

'Why did you not tell me that you were coming home?'

'I did not know. Why did you not?' Cathy said.

'I only found out after I left you, I could not go back and tell you'

'Then what is it you were trying to tell me this morning?' Cathy replied.

'I cannot say, not yet anyway' Guy turned to leave.

Cathy watched him go; she swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat, had she told her to hate him and made him do it.

She had not seen Thornton enter. He looked at Cathy, with a hint of disappointment in his eyes, she knew he did not approve with the direction that she had taken in her life but she could not help it.

oOOoOOo

Cathy lay on her bed; she did not want to be stared at by the servants anymore. They despised her. She was the one that had not changed. She closed her eyes she could see all the people who had told her that they would never leave her, her father, her brother's and Guy and at this very second all of them had left her. She awoke crying, she then felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She looked up to see Guy patting her head. She just cried into his chest.

Guy let her cry what had happened over the last few days he thought that she needed to get it off her chest, all he could do now was to be there for her, whenever she was ready to talk.

It was about an hour before Cathy looked back up to Guy.

'Please Cathy; I need to know what the matter is?' Guy pleaded with her.

'It is just everyone keeps telling me that they will not leave me, people always do, I am also fed up with the servants glaring at me at every opportunity, I feel like I am being watched all the time'

'Is that why you reacted so badly when I told you last night that I would never leave you?'

'It is, I know it should not have done, but after being in the dungeon I had time to think about some things my brothers had told me when they were younger, and it was something that they both told me before they went to war' She nodded.

'I am sorry I upset you' he kissed her cheek.

'It was not you per say who done it, more just the situation, and I am sorry for reacting so badly, then I saw you this morning and you were so different I thought that we had taken the loathing each other a little too far' she replied.

'I was just stressed this morning, I had not had much sleep' Guy said, 'How could you think that I hated you?'

'I thought maybe the sheriff had gotten to you' she replied honestly.

'He could not do that to us Cathy, I love you' he smiled.

'You know that is the first time you have told me that' She grinned.

'Then I should say it more often, I love you' he whispered.

'And I love you too, Sir Guy of Gisborne' she smiled, 'Now you must get out of my room, before the servants come and find us and have a fit'

'Spoil sport' he grinned.

'I know' she said back.

Guy left her room, 'I will see you downstairs for dinner'

'Yes' she smiled.

oOOoOOo

She joined Guy for dinner, looking better, her eyes were a little puffy, but other than that there was no hint that she had been crying.

Guy smiled at her when she sat down opposite him, she smiled back.

'I hope that the food is satisfactory for you Lady Locksley, I know the food at the castle was much more flamboyant and tasty than the one here' he said coldly but Cathy recognised the glint in his eye he was playing his role.

'This food is as you say satisfactory, while of course the food at the castle is exquisite, you cannot beat the food that is cooked at your own lodgings' She replied.

'I am glad it is to your satisfaction' Guy grunted.

Cathy had to check herself because if her and Guy had been alone she would have laughed at this situation, instead she took a gulp of wine. They still needed to behave coldly towards each other.

When the servants had gone to retire for the evening, Guy smiled to her. She smiled back to him.

'That was a good performance, I am sorry if I was a little cruel' Guy smiled.

'It was, but Cruel you were not, I thought I was going to burst out laughing at one point' Cathy replied.

'I am glad it amused you, me trying to mean to you' Guy laughed.

'You were not mean enough' she leant forward.

'I will try and work on that' he moved closer to her and their noses touched.

'Keep trying' she kissed his nose and went upstairs.

oOOoOOo

Guy had been playing with the idea that he wanted to ask Cathy to be his wife for a few years, he had wondered about doing it the day that her brother's had returned to the Holy land. He had loved her for some time although neither of them would admit it to each other at the time. After what happened to her brother's he was not sure how she would react to him asking for her hand. So he put it off.

After seeing her in the cells, it made him feel sick. That the sheriff had actually believed that she would betray him and the sheriff. But he kept his mouth shut, when Cathy had asked him to punch her, he thought that his entire being had been ripped out for all to see, he did not want to do that to her, he had vowed he would never hit a woman especially a woman he loved. He tried to think of a way that he could make her safe again. Then it came to him that as Lady Gisborne she would be safe from the danger that could happen if she remained a Locksley. However his plan again was scuppered when they had to pretend that they hated each other.

All Guy wanted to do was to tell her how he felt, how he would be honoured to call her his wife, how he would protect her and never hurt her.

He almost told her this morning that he wanted to marry her, but the sheriff calling him away did not help him.

Sitting in the chair by the fire, he fumbled the ring that he had brought for her between his fingers, _soon my love; I will make you my wife._ He kissed the ring and put it back into his pocket.

oOOoOOo

Cathy awoke the next morning to find that Guy was not at the Manor, she was not sure where he was and neither did the servants but she suspected that they did know where he was but she suspected that they did not care where he was.

She walked about the manor until she became bored, she decided to go and walk through the village. She met Alice Little.

'Hello Alice' she smiled.

'Lady Catherine'

'How are you and John?' she asked.

'We are getting there; you know we have been receiving food from somewhere'

'I suspect that has something to do either with my brothers or the night watchman' Cathy replied, 'I cannot believe how grown Little John is I remember when he was born'

'He is getting big, has he shown you him trying to be an archer, it is quite funny'

'I will have to see that' Cathy nodded.

'How are you My Lady, it must be hard for you with everything that is going on'

'I am fine thank you Alice; you must tell me if you and John need anything I will see that you get it'

'Thank you My Lady' Alice smiled.

Cathy continued to walk around the village calling on each of the villagers to make sure that they were all well. They smiled and replied they were well.

Cathy returned to the manor later on in the afternoon. Guy was still not back wherever he was, it must have been important that he had not waited for her to awake to tell her where he was off to.

oOOoOOo

Guy returned later in the evening, he looked tired, Cathy thought the sheriff must have been working him hard.

'Please Bring some food for Sir Guy' Cathy turned to the kitchen maid.

'Yes, My lady' she bowed and went to the kitchen.

Cathy looked at Guy, he sat down at the table, and she sat opposite him. the maid came back with a plate of cold meat and some wine.

'You may go, I will call you when he has finished'

The maid nodded and left.

Cathy poured the wine into Guy's Cup. 'Here drink this'

'Thank you' He nodded.

'Is everything alright Guy?'

'I am fine, Just had a rough day, I was knocked out'

'By what or should I say whom?'

'It was one of the outlaws, he kicked me when I tried to stop them escaping'

'I am sorry, are you feeling unwell? should I send for your Physician?' Cathy stood up.

Guy got up and stopped her, pushing her back on the chair, 'I am fine Cathy'

'Are you sure? You did not look well when you came back'

'Trust me, I am well' Guy took hold of her hands and pulled them to his face, 'see?'

'Go and eat your food, Guy' She smiled.

Guy sat back down and ate the food, sipping the wine also. 'Happy now milady'

'Immensely' Cathy replied.

Guy smiled back to her, enjoying that they were having a moment that he did not have to pretend that he hated her.

Cathy looked at him, her eyes sparkled, 'You have not finished the meat Guy, and they will wonder why you have not finished'

'I am sorry, I got distracted' Guy replied.

Cathy felt the blush creep up her cheeks; she turned around to allow him to finish his food. Guy ate his food.

oOOoOOo

Cathy came down the stairs the next morning to see Guy and the sheriff discussing something.

'Ahhh Lady Locksley, I do hope that Sir Guy is treating you well' Sheriff smiled to her.

'As well that can be expected' Cathy replied.

'Sheriff, were you not leaving? I feel as if I need to get out of manor for a while'

'Of course Gisborne, Lady Locksley will you not join us?'

'I will have to decline my lord sheriff, I have to do some embroidery today' Cathy replied sweetly.

'Shame' The sheriff smiled.

Cathy watched the sheriff leave followed by Guy. He seemed cold but Cathy knew that this was because of the company they were in.

Guy returned a little while later, he looked a little more relaxed.

'Morning Cathy' he smiled.

'Good morning' she smiled.

Guy looked at her as if he was going to say something, but stopped himself. Cathy sat down on the seat. Guy stood next to her, 'What are you doing?' he asked finally.

'I am doing some embroidery as I told the sheriff' She replied.

'He has gone'

'I know but I have to make it look as if I am not lying maybe you can give it to him as a present' she smiled.

'I am sure he will love that'

'He will when it says, I hate Guy of Gisborne'

Guy's head snapped to her, 'You are kidding aren't you?'

'Of course I am' she replied, 'How could I hate you?'

'It is good to know' he smiled back to her.

'Here you should take this to the sheriff call it a peace offering' she passed him the material, which she had been playing with.

'I will when I am back at the castle, milady'

'Thank you' she nodded.

'Cathy…' he stumbled.

'What is it Guy?'

'Erm... Nothing does not matter he then turned and left.

Cathy looked at him confused but thought nothing more of it.

oOOoOOo

He had been so close to asking her, but at the vital moment he could not do it. He took the ring back out of his pocket, he knew he would have to do it soon and he would have to do it soon.

He sat up at the hill where Cathy's mother was buried; he sat down and started to think how he was going to ask her. A few hours later he went back, to the Manor. Cathy was still sitting on the chair that he had left her. He smiled this was the face he wanted to come home to after a hard day with the sheriff this was the woman he wanted to hold in his arms and love completely.

He sat on the chair opposite her, she looked up at him, her eyes full of love, and he knew that this would never change.

'Welcome Home Guy' Cathy smiled.

'I am sorry, I went away earlier'

'I am sure you had a reason' she replied.

'I have something I have to ask you'

'You are making me nervous Guy what is it?'Cathy looked at him nervously.

He stood up and pulled a ring from out of his pocket.

'Catherine of Locksley, I would love you to be my wife, I love you and as Lady Gisborne, I will be able to protect you and provide for you. I know I should ask someone in your family for your hand but I must ask you'

He watched Cathy to see what she was going to say. She said nothing, tears began to fall from her eyes, and Guy thought that she was going to say no he then had the horrible sinking feeling in his stomach.

After what seemed like an age Cathy looked to him, 'Yes Guy, I would love to be your wife' she smiled through tears, she held out her hands, he put the ring on her finger. He then made her stand. He kissed her passionately he spilt all his emotions into the kiss. He then smiled and spun her around.

oOOoOOo

Cathy looked down at her left hand where her engagement ring was sitting; she was not sure how she could be so happy. She looked over to Guy he had a huge grin on his face; she had not seen him this happy for a long time.

'How are we going to tell the sheriff?' she asked.

'I will tell him do not worry, I can say I forced you or something'

'No please do not tell him that, because I will have to act upset and I could not be more pleased that I am going to be your wife' Cathy touched his cheek, 'I love you, Guy, I think I always have'

'I love you too, sweet Cathy' He kissed her ring and then her lips, 'it will all be alright I promise'

**Okay six chapter done, how did you find the glimpses into Guy's mind and awww they are getting married but how is Robin and Archer going to react, don't worry find out next time. **

**Let me know what you think,**

**May get another update done tomorrow (Tuesday) but if I don't hopefully Wednesday.**

**Until next time **

**Emma –X-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Making You See Is Hard To Do**

Guy decided it was right for him to hold a celebration announcing that Cathy and he were to be married; all the villagers were invited to the bash as were some of the nobles from the sheriff's court. He had made sure that it was of little pressure on his wife to be.

Cathy came downstairs, and smiled when she saw that Guy was trying to make sure that there would be enough food for the entire guest list and this was only to announce the engagement, Cathy laughed what he was going to be like at the wedding.

'Good morning my love, I was not aware you had awoken, did you sleep well?'

'I did thank you Guy, and how did you sleep?' Cathy blushed.

'Quite well, now everything seems to be in order, I am sure there will be enough food' he moved closer to her and took her hands.

'Guy you do not have to do so much, it is only the engagement, what will you be like when we are married?'

'It will be one of the best marriages that the town has ever seen' he smiled.

Cathy smiled to him, and touched his cheek, 'Have I told you how much I love you'

'Not recently' Guy replied.

'I love you, Sir Guy of Gisborne; I never thought I could be so happy' Cathy whispered.

'I understand, I never thought I deserved someone like you' Guy replied.

'Guy, do not be so silly' Cathy teased.

oOOoOOo

Guy began to welcome the guests a few hours later, the sheriff being the first to arrive, Guy was his charming self when it came to the sheriff telling him to come and help himself to whatever he wanted but he remembered what the sheriff had said to him not two days before when he had told him he was going to be married to Cathy.

_Flashback._

_Guy entered the castle, the day after he had asked Cathy to be his wife, with a huge smile on his face, he opened the door to the sheriff quarters._

'_Ahhh Gizzy, you seem in a good mood, did you and Cathy finally kiss and make up or did she give you some more?' the sheriff mused _

'_My Lord Sheriff, the Lady Catherine and I are to be married, I asked her for her hand and she accepted it' Guy replied a little sharply, he was annoyed that the sheriff thought that Cathy was a cheap tavern girl, she was a lady. _

'_Ohh a wedding how romantic so glad that you have sorted out your differences and now she is to be your wife you can teach her some obedience, because a strong willed woman is not one that you take as a wife, lepers Gisborne remember that' _

'_Of Course My lord, I will never forget that' He smiled, Guy left not sure what to say any further, how dare the sheriff think that he would harm his wife to teach her obedience he knew that this was something the sheriff would do if he had bothered to take a wife, but Guy would never do that to Cathy, it would only play her into her brothers hand's. _

_End of flashback._

Cathy took her position next to Guy as the manor began to fill up more, he took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, his eyes locked on hers and she knew that everything was going to be fine. He and she were going to be able to get through this day.

oOOoOOo

**Two days earlier **

Cathy was walking through Locksley village, with her ring, it was the first time she had ever been nervous about walking into the village, when they found out about the engagement she was sure that they would not be pleased. Guy had gone to tell the sheriff about the impending marriage between the two of them.

It was unusually hot today, Cathy noted as she walk around, then she spotted him, her older brother Archer was by the church he beckoned her to come closer to her. She looked to see if no one was looking at her, because she knew that even being anywhere near him she could be imprisoned again.

She looked at him as she approached the back of the church.

'I hear congratulations are in order'

'How I only got engaged last night?' Cathy raised an eyebrow.

'You think we do not have our ways?' Archer smiled

'Oh I know you have your ways' she replied.

'Why are you getting married to him, little sister?'

'Because I love him, older brother, I love him with all my heart and he loves me' she explained.

'If he loves you so much then why did you end up in prison a week ago?' Archer challenged.

'I was in the dungeons because of you and Robin, Guy had nothing to do with it, he did not want me in them, and if you cared so much, where were you to come and help me?' Cathy replied angrily, 'I am marrying Guy and you can either support me, or again I will say goodbye' she began to walk away.

Archer grabbed her arm, 'I am happy that you are getting married, I just do not like whom it is'

'The heart cannot help what it wants' she replied simply and carried on walking.

oOOoOOo

Back at the party.

'Ladies and Gentleman, I thank you all for coming here to my home to celebrate my engagement to Lady Catherine of Locksley, whom was kind of enough to accept the proposal, I am sure that she and I will spend a time being happy, so please may you raise your glasses to my Bride to be, Lady Catherine of Locksley' Guy raised his glass to her and smiled.

'Lady Catherine of Locksley' the guest cheered.

'Ahhh yes Lady Catherine of Locksley here, here, sorry it seems my invitation was lost in the forest' Cathy's head looked up like she did not know who it was, her brother Robin.

'Indeed it did Hood' Guy nodded, 'So what are you doing here?'

'I am here to wish my little sister congratulations on her impending marriage although her choice in husband has a lot to be desired'

Cathy glared at him, 'I think you gave up that right to denote who I am allowed to marry when you left me for your war'

Guy looked at her, she was the woman he loved and still her brother had come to tell her she was making a mistake and still she refused to listen, 'I think you should leave'

'No not just yet Gisborne, did you think I would not want to come and take something from all your wealthy friends?'

'Robin No' Cathy shook her head.

'I will start with you, I think'

'I have no money on me' she replied, 'I learnt that from you if you remember brother'

'I do, and a wise decision, you never know who will be about?'

'People like you obviously' she replied.

'Then I guess will have to take this pretty ring'

'Robin, No, Please it's my engagement ring'

'I think it's pretty cheap' Robin removed it from her hand.

This made Guy very angry how he dare take her ring, her own brother.

Cathy however, stepped in front of Guy, she could see that they were about to fight over her ring.

'Robin, Give me my Ring back'

'A clue no?' Robin replied, grinning to Guy and the sheriff.

Cathy would have hit him if Guy had not lunged in front of her. Drawing his sword and directly meeting Robin's, Cathy moved out of the way. She heard Guy shout in pain as Robin stuck him to the door, with his sword.

'No' Robin whispered. As if he had seen something.

'Robin we must go, the guards are arriving' Archer shouted.

'Master come on' Much shouted.

Robin left. Cathy rushed straight to Guy.

'Are you hurt?' as she pulled the sword away from his clothing.

'I must go and get your Ring back'

'Guy, please be careful, He is angry' Cathy pleaded following get on a horse that had not even been saddled.

The sheriff looked at her and said, 'always a drama with you isn't there missy' the sheriff then got into his carriage and was gone.

Cathy turned to the rest of the Guests as she went in, 'I am terribly sorry, but we will have to do this another time'

Cathy knew she had to get to Guy and soon, because if she did not he was likely to kill Robin or he was likely to kill Guy.

oOOoOOo

Cathy had requested for her horse to be saddled as soon as the last person at the party had left, she had never galloped so fast in her life, into the forest. Then it dawned on her that she had no idea where they would be, the forest was a huge place, and knowing her brother, he could be anywhere.

She continued to ride, and then she spotted Guy's horse. She would know that horse anywhere. She tied her horse up next to his. She began to walk the area; she then saw them both Guy and Robin fighting each other.

'Stop, stop now!' she bellowed.

Both Robin and Guy turned to her; she made her way next to Guy. 'What are you doing here?' he asked.

'I am making sure you two do not kill each other' she replied, 'Now please can we stop this'

'You are not marrying him Cathy'

'I am marrying him' Cathy stated.

'Cathy, why can you not see that he is not right for you?' Robin replied.

'And why can you not see I am not the little girl you left to go to the Holy Land, I am a grown woman who loves Guy'

Guy looked at her pride swelling in his eyes. He was so proud of her.

'You cannot trust him' Robin stated.

'And let me guess I can trust you' Cathy replied.

'He's been to the Holy Land; he tried to kill the king'

'When?' Cathy turned her anger rising.

'About two years ago, he was there, look at his tattoo'

'You are wrong, Guy was ill then, very ill' Cathy replied, 'I saw him before and after the illness'

'He has you fooled too'

'Robin, why can you not accept it? I am marrying Guy and there is nothing you can do about it'

Then Archer joined them in the forest.

'Cathy' Archer smiled, 'We do not want you to get hurt we want to protect you'

'Protect me! Protect me, you were not there when I needed it, when you went away, the only one to protect me was Guy not my brothers, so I am sorry if I think that I value his word a little more than yours, now give me my ring back and we can pretend that this never occurred' Cathy spat.

Robin chucked the ring at Guy, 'I hope you are happy together, you two deserve each other, both of you are worthless'

'Now, you can insult me, but do not speak about your sister like that' Guy challenged.

'Guy, leave it please' Cathy pulled his arm back to the horses, 'Please leave it'

Guy looked at Cathy seeing the pain in her eyes, he nodded.

oOOoOOo

The ride back to Locksley manor was a hard one, Guy was feeling a little weak from the fight he had had with Robin, he was bruised and his lip was bleeding. Cathy wanted to help him; she would have to make sure he was alright when they got back.

Cathy handed the reins to the stable hand, she supported Guy as he sunk off his horse.

'Guy, are you alright?'

'I am fine my love' He smiled.

'I do not believe you, let me get you cleaned up' she replied.

She saw Thornton and asked him to bring some water so that she could clean him up. Thornton came back with the water.

Cathy patted his lip, Guy winced. 'Do not be a baby' she smiled.

'I am sorry but it hurt' Guy mumbled.

'Guy, Sssshh' Cathy kissed the bruise above his eye, 'Better'

'Exceedingly'

'I am sorry again for the behaviour of my brothers'

'It is not your fault, you are not the boss of them' Guy touched her hand, realising that she did not have her ring, 'Here you are, please wear it'

'Always, as you know' she nodded.

'I am sorry that your engagement party was ruined' Guy replied.

'Not to worry, I am sorry that they came and thought that I would run off with them' Cathy replied.

'I am glad you did not, I would miss you terribly' Guy grinned, 'I am sorry that you had to tell them how you felt about them leaving'

'It needed to be said' Cathy replied, 'I have held it in for too long, it may make them think about what is going on'

'I know they think I am a bad person, but all I want to do is to love you'

'Guy, I do not care what they think, not anymore. I know you are a good man and I have seen it, you helped me with so much when they were away and for that I will be eternally grateful'

_**FLASHBACK ABOUT 1188**_

_Cathy wanted to go out riding, she felt bad that her horse had not been getting the correct exercise but with the winter snow being resolute over the last few months, Cathy knew that she had been unable to go out and ride, it was Guy's orders. Cathy wondered if in the Holy Land they ever had snow, did her brother's know that the season's changed in the war?_

_She looked out her window, the air felt warmer and she could feel the first tinge of the spring coming in to the air, she smiled. She may be able to go and ride her horse today. Although she loved her horse as she went down to the stables. She was to see that Guy's horse was still there, but she had not seen him this morning._

'_Hello' she smiled as she stroked Guy's horse, 'so where is your master?' _

_The horse snorted, 'Is he not here?' she smiled; she took some food and began to feed him. Her own horse began to come impatient nudging her softly, 'All right, I am going to feed you too' she laughed, 'we are going to go out today' she stroked her horse, 'Come on Thunder, you know I have not been able to come here for a while' _

_She asked the stable hand to saddle Thunder up so that she could get ready for her ride. She got up on her horse and kicking of felt the wind run through her hair._

_Guy had been walking through Sherwood when he saw that Cathy had gone with her horse, he was worried, the weather was still not great, he followed her but not on his horse he hoped she had not gone too far away._

_Cathy felt the wind, get up but at the moment she did not care, she was not sure what it was but all of a sudden Thunder, reared backwards causing her to fall backwards, 'Sssshh come on, there it's alright'_

_Thunder threw her off his back, Cathy fell to the ground then Thunder bolted. Cathy tried to get up with little success she felt a pain in her leg. She sank to the bark of the tree, again she was alone._

_Guy walked around calling out Cathy's name, he then spotted the Horse, her horse walking around._

'_Hey Boy, where is she?' he stroked it. He got on the horses back and shouted again._

'_Cathy' he was beginning to get worried where could she be? Was she hurt? His heart clenched when he thought of the possibility that she could be injured._

_He spotted something leaning up against a tree a little while later; he got of Thunder and tied him up. He knew before he got to the tree that it was, Cathy._

_She looked hurt, and tired. She stirred slightly, 'What has happened to you?' He whispered._

'_Hurt, leg' she muttered, but her eyes did not open. He pulled his thick cloak off him and wrapped it around her._

'_It is alright, I got you' he sighed. He slowly picked her up and positioned her in front of him on her horse, she snuggled in to him, but she was still not conscious, as Guy kicked off the horse, he looked down at the girl who now had draped her arms around his neck, that was the moment he knew he was fully in love with the Young lady of Locksley._

_**End of flashback **_

oOOoOOo

If Cathy was honest to herself, she would admit she had always loved Guy, she had her first crush on the young Guy of Gisborne when he was in her life when she was a child although those feelings had now grown to love, she knew when he left her, after their parents death that she was not the same, the world seemed a little duller with him not there to tease.

She was not sure why her brother, was so hell bent in trying to destroy her happiness, by spreading ruthless lies about her husband to be. She knew that Guy and Robin were not the same they were different and did not see eye to eye.

She shook her head, no more time to waste in thinking of her brother.

'Cathy, what is wrong you look as if you are deep in thought and it is driving me mad' Guy asked worriedly.

'I was just thinking how I cannot wait to be Lady Gisborne and to be your wife in every sense of the word' she replied.

'Soon, my love we will be' he purred.

'I know, but I am impatient' she smiled.

**I am going to leave it there, I am sorry I am a few days later than I said I have been working and am going back to Uni next week, but I hope it was alright, I have no idea if anyone is still reading this, but let me know what you think.**

**Until next time**

**Emma**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: It Hurts You Know**

Guy awoke that night with panic; _he was standing at the altar, awaiting Cathy to come into the church to make him the happiest man in the world when he turned to the sound of the music playing her in to the church, she was there but she was crying. _

'_Guy, how could you, you told me you loved me and our love was based on a lie' _

'_Cathy please how can I have told you that I tried to kill the king it would implement you too' _

'_Robin told me not to trust you, how can I have fallen in love with this monster, I wish you had never come back here, I hate you Guy of Gisborne' she then turned and left._

'Cathy' He screamed. He knew he would have to tell her before it came to the point that he would not going to be able to go back.

'Guy' Cathy had heard him scream and was now trying to open his door, she fumbled to push it open. 'What is the matter?'

'I had a dream about our wedding it was not what I was expecting'

'Tell me about it' Cathy got a chair and sat by his bed.

'You called me a liar'

'Why would I do that, Guy what are you not telling me?' Cathy looked at him.

'Something I should have told you a few years ago. Robin was right I did go to the Holy land to kill the king'

'You did what? But you were ill, for ten months I was worried that you might have died, that I would not be able to tell you how much I loved you' Cathy moved away as he went to take her hands, 'Get away from me, I cannot even look at you at the moment'

Guy watched her walk out of the room, slamming the door behind her; he closed his eyes, _why did I ever agree to kill the king? When did I become this monster?_

oOOoOOo

Cathy had to get out of the manor, she was not sure how she felt about what she had been told, how could he have lied to her? She never doubted that he loved her, but lying to her face about being in the Holy Land was too much for her to bear.

Then she thought how could she be angry at him, had she not herself proclaimed that she would want the King to come home, dead or alive for this war to end in the years when her brother's were away. But it still did not sit comfortably she loved Guy but she did not like what he had told her. She was not sure where this left her.

She looked down at the ring sitting on her finger, she kissed it. She said she would love him, no matter what he had done, she had promised that she would always be there for him, like he had told her.

'I hope that Robin is happy that he is making me think'

'Happy. Now, Why would I be happy?' Robin made her jump.

'I have just had some news that has graved me that is all' she could not bring herself to tell him she had found out about Guy. She could not betray him.

'I see' Robin nodded, 'still not seeing how this will make me happy but go ahead'

'That was all. Now you'd better go, the guards are about to change over'

She watched him go. Even when she wanted to tell Robin about Guy she had not been able to do so, did this make her a bad person? Or was she really one of those women who were foolish in love? She thought about the options she could either stay with Guy, give their love a chance or she could leave, when she thought about this her heart clenched and she had to swallow tears. How could she leave him?

She went back to her room and shut the door; she was going to have to speak to Guy soon.

oOOoOOo

Cathy awoke the next morning; Guy was sitting on her Bed.

'I needed to speak with you'

'I can see that' Cathy replied.

'If you want to call off this engagement then I understand, but I fear if you do, I will not be able to carry on' Guy sighed.

'Guy, I love you that will not change, I reacted badly to what you told me last night, but if it's any consolation Robin does not know'

'You saw Hood?' Guy backed away

'Not intentionally, I was upset, he spotted me outside last night, I did not tell him why I was upset, I protected you' Cathy replied. She was a little scared at the tone that he had just used towards her, he had never spoken to her like that. 'Guy, I love you'

Guy relaxed slightly, 'You still want to be with me, even if I am a coward a monster and have committed treason'

'Guy, I have committed Treason as well, I thought about the King's death as I am sure a lot of people who have been effected by this war have also, I still want you, Guy I cannot help the way I feel, when I found out that you had lied to me, It hurt. But I then thought about what it would be like if I did not have you with me and that hurt me more' Cathy touched his face, 'I believe that I am stuck with you just like you are stuck with me'

Guy smiled and claimed her mouth, 'Have I told you how much I love you, my dear Cathy'

'I could hear you say it again' she grinned.

'I love you and I am going to try and be the good man that you think I am, although I am sure I am going to fall short in a few occasions'

'I will always toll you back into lines' she smiled, 'but I know you are no angel Guy I would be foolish to think you are'

Guy then claimed her mouth again, roaming her body, she wanted him to kiss her more, but she knew that he would soon draw the line and mutter _until we are married. _She could not describe the feelings that coursed through her veins when he touched her, kissed her and on the rare occasions in which he had let the line blur lick her neck and her ears. To her surprise she had almost managed to remove his shirt before he told her to stop, resulting in him pulling his shirt back on and lying on her bed.

oOOoOOo

'You know we are going to have to make an appearance at the castle soon' Guy smiled as he played with her hair, he liked it when it was loose although he had not seen it down as often as he liked.

'What is going on at the castle Guy?' Cathy sighed.

'Visitors, an important one, one from the Holy Land, trying to negotiate Peace' Guy laughed.

'I see, is that not a good idea' Cathy turned her face so that she was facing him.

'It is not what either the king, Prince John or the sheriff want'

'That must be a first they all agree on the same thing' she smiled, 'There is something you are not telling me though isn't there Guy?'

'The sheriff is holding the Visitor as hostage, apparently he is a man of power in the Holy Land, I tend not to listen when the sheriff talks about his sermons, if I confess, I just need to nod and tell him Yes my Lord, No My lord' Guy replied.

'I see, the sheriff is after Gold, again'

'It all comes down to money and power does it not milady'

'I do not think so, Guy. I used to think that money was everything but I have grown up a lot, I have found something more important than money'

'And what might that be Milady?'

'You' she blushed.

oOOoOOo

The ride into Nottingham was not really as long as both Guy and Cathy had been hoping, as they knew as soon as they made it to the castle, they were in the hands of the sheriff. Guy helped Cathy off her horse, he held her waist.

'Thank you Guy but I think that you may want to let go of me now, we are being watched'

Guy smiled, and let go, 'I am sorry for bringing you here'

'Where you are, I am' She replied, she offered her arm to him, 'Shall we?'

He took her arm but Cathy felt him tense as they approached the steps. She looked to the door where the sheriff was standing.

'It's Lovely to see you Lady Locksley'

'The pleasure is all mine. My lord' Cathy smiled, 'It is nice to be back'

'How Nice, Gisborne, you are required to go and see to our guest, if you can pull yourself away from you Leper I mean betrothed'

'Of Course, My lord sheriff' Guy nodded.

Guy left Cathy to go to her rooms with one of the servants. She smiled showing she understood why he was needed.

She made her way to her room. This was going to be a long few days, she smiled.

oOOoOOo

Guy followed the Sheriff where the Guest was being held. Well guest was a bit of an understatement more held under duress, this guest being Prince Malik but the sheriff seemed to think that this was a good idea because money was the aim of this exercise.

'Gisborne, are you listening?'

'Yes My Lord' Guy replied although he hoped that he did not ask what he was talking about.

'Head too full of the little miss, I see. Really Gisborne it is quite pathetic, you walking round like a love sick dog, I need men who are going to be harsh, they are men who have power'

'My Lord Sheriff I promise you, I am no 'Love sick Dog' I know that a man of power cannot harbor feelings that can be seen as weakness, I thought you of all people would understand that'

'Of Course, Gisborne' the sheriff smiled.

The sheriff left Guy to himself walking about the castle. Guy began walking when he bumped in to Cathy; he realized that he was back at the door where the prince was.

'Cathy, what are you doing here?' Guy asked, trying to hide the humor in eyes.

'I was looking for you' she smiled.

'Why do I not believe you?'

'I was wondering if the Guest was alright and the sheriff was treating him well'

'You know he is'

'I also know the sheriff' Cathy replied.

'I suggest you stay away from this door, if only the sheriff does not get suspicious of you' Guy replied.

'Of Course, Sir Guy'

Guy watched Cathy walk back towards her rooms.

oOOoOOo

Cathy waited patiently for Guy to make some attempt to come and see her, but knowing the sheriff, she knew that he would attempt to keep him as busy as possible.

After sitting there for a while she thought she would go and get some air.

Walking down the corridors there seemed to be an uneasy quiet about the castle. She then heard a rustling behind her. She turned to find that no one was there. She turned back towards she was walking. She felt herself being pushed into an alcove, she knew it was one of the guards well she hoped it was one of the guards. She then felt a hand around her Throat.

'Please, let me go' Cathy cried.

She screamed.

Guy heard her scream as he went around the corner, he grabbed his sword, and he got to the alcove, and pushed the man away from her, flinging him to the floor. Cathy's eyes flew open.

'You ever come near Lady Catherine again, I swear as God as my witness, I will have you hung' Guy shouted, 'Now get out of my sight'

Cathy rubbed her neck, it felt sore. Guy turned towards her his eyes were not the blue warm eyes that she was used to, they had turned darker.

Guy knew if he would speak to her now, he was likely to snap at her and make her feel as if it was her fault, when he knew deep down it was not. He swallowed some of his anger.

'Guy' Cathy squeaked.

'Please Just give me a moment' Guy replied.

'Of course'

'I am sorry, Cathy, I nearly lost it for a second there. Are you alright?'

'I am fine, throat hurts but other than that I am alright'

'Go back to your Room, Lock the door and do not come out until I come to see you'

'Of course' she nodded.

'Be safe' He kissed her forehead.

oOOoOOo

It was a few hours later when she heard the knock on the door. She had been sleeping, while no one was there.

'It's me' Guy's voice came through it.

Cathy unlocked the door. 'Guy what is it?'

'I am sorry that I was not with you so soon, we had a problem with the Guest'

'What Happened?' Cathy asked.

'I...erm well I was nearly killed'

'What?' Cathy eyes grew wide with fear.

'The people who we thought were bringing the ransom for the Guest was not what we thought they were assassins. They nearly killed both me and the sheriff'

'Is the sheriff alright?' Cathy asked.

'That is the surprising thing; your brother's saved him'

'Sorry, I thought you just said that my brother's saved the sheriff'

'I did just say that Cathy' Guy replied.

'Wow, these assassins must have been really something, for Robin and Archer trying to help the sheriff'

'They really were' Guy smiled.

'So as there is no Guest will we be able to go back to Locksley soon, I would rather not have to stay here if we do not have to'

'I will speak the sheriff, but I think it is a good idea to take you back to Locksley and if you do not object I am going to stay by your room tonight'

'Guy you should rest, as you tell me you were nearly killed, you need to sleep'

'You think I will be able to sleep after what happened earlier and I do not mean myself'

'If you feel that you are tired than you must return to your room, or you come and sit in here' Cathy touched his cheek, 'At least it will make me feel a little better'

'if it will make you happy, then of course my love' Guy smiled.

Guy and Cathy went to dinner as both of them realized that both of them had not eaten since Breakfast.

The sheriff did not join them for dinner, opting to stay in his own chambers to eat his food. Guy looked at Cathy after they finished eating.

'I really should go and check on him' Guy looked deep in to her eyes.

'If you must' she smiled.

'You know he will have a go at me if I do not'

'I know my Love, go but do not be gone too long' she nodded.

**Sorry this is so short, I had to leave it there, don't worry it is not the last you have heard of the tattoo and Guy will become nasty over the next few chapters. I hope you like it. Welcome to the people who have added this to fav's or alerts and reviewed this one is for you**

**Until next time **

**Emma –x-**


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry for the wait in the update, I went back to uni this week so updates may be less frequent, but I am hoping to make an update at least once a week. **

**Chapter Nine: He Will Always See**

Cathy awoke, she looked over to her right, she saw a shadow sitting on the chair, and she knew that it was Guy. After she had kept on at him about sleeping in her room if he had to stand guard over her tonight, he had finally relented just before they had settled down.

Cathy smiled, he really did love her, and he was worried that something would happen to her. He looked peaceful although Cathy noted he had his hands protectively over his sword. She turned to the other side of her bed and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

oOOoOOo

When Cathy awoke the next morning Guy was no longer in her room, not that she was surprised, she was sure that the Sheriff had Guy up at the break of dawn, making do as he commanded.

Cathy got dressed and went to the Great hall where breakfast was about to be served. When Cathy entered the room, she saw a broad smile erupt on Guy's face; she smiled back, blushing slightly.

The sheriff who was not impressed by this display of happiness stifled a yawn.

'Ahhh Little miss Locksley. I hope that you slept well?' The sheriff smiled.

'I did thank you my lord sheriff'

'It was a shame what happened yesterday, with the Guards you really should be careful, and you never know when someone is going to sneak up on you'

Cathy's head snapped to the sheriff, she felt a chill fall down her neck; _did the sheriff Know who had attack her? _She thought to herself. 'I must be more on my Guard, I was lucky that Guy was about the castle to prevent anything from happening to me' she smiled to Guy.

'How Romantic, Your Knight in shining armour. Gisborne, I need you to go and check that the tax money has been done correctly, go ahead I will join you in a minute' the sheriff replied.

'Yes, My Lord' Guy replied, leaving Cathy alone with the sheriff.

'You know little missy, one day Guy will not be able to protect you and when that day comes you will have to watch your back'

Cathy's eyes narrowed, 'I hope that day will not be for some time my lord'

The sheriff smiled to her and walked out of the hall, Cathy let out of a sigh of relief. The sheriff had to have something to do with what happened last night, but how was she going to prove it.

oOOoOOo

Guy was waiting for the sheriff to give the opportunity to leave the castle, the sheriff looked in a better mood this morning, and it worried Guy when the sheriff was like this. It usually meant he was up to something.

'Gisborne'

'Yes, my lord' Guy breathed.

'I think you should take your little play thing back to Locksley, maybe in a few weeks you can marry her and then teach her some lessons with your fists'

'As you wish my lord' Guy replied flatly.

'Good and when I say should, I mean Now, go tell the little miss and be out of the castle soon'

Guy nodded he did not need to told twice not when the sheriff was like this. Something was defiantly happening at the castle, which the sheriff did not want either he or Cathy to know.

Guy walked in to Cathy's room he did not bother knocking, he smiled when he saw her meet his eyes.

'Guy is everything alright? What is the matter?'

'We are to return to Locksley, we are going home, Cathy you look very pale is everything alright with you?'

'I am fine' Cathy lied she could not tell him about the sheriff and she knew this, 'My throat is just a little sore'

Guy nodded, 'Of course Milady, soon we will be home'

Cathy smiled to him, 'And soon I will be your wife'

'Always my love' Guy moved closer to her, 'we must be going, the sheriff wanted us out of here as soon as possible'

Cathy nodded.

oOOoOOo

When they arrived back at Locksley they were greeted by some guards shouting at Guy.

'My lord, the man over there has a great deal of weapons; he looks like he has been making them for Hood and his men'

Guy looked at Cathy, she understood that he had to go; she got off her horse and followed.

'Saracen bows, Are you making these for Hood?' Guy barked.

'No my lord… I am just making them' Luke the copper replied to Guy.

Cathy looked to Luke he was not lying he was probably trying to make more money with the taxes the sheriff was instilling on the people.

Guy grabbed hold of Luke and pulled him towards the horse.

'No no leave him alone' Cathy looked to see Little John trying to stop them from harming Luke.

Guy pushed the little boy out of the way, 'Are you helping him to? You will go with him' he pushed Little John really roughly.

'Guy, please, he is just a child, trying to help a friend, he is not here to help Robin' Cathy pleaded grabbing his arm.

'He will go to the castle, and he will be but in the dungeons, and you will stay here' Guy shrugged her off, but she saw something in his eyes almost pity.

Cathy looked at him, not wanting for him, 'You cannot make me, if you harm him Sir Guy, he is a boy and innocent in all this'

'You will Not Speak to me like that' Guy barked, then turning to the Guards, 'Take them to the castle'

Cathy shook her head, and watched him go.

'Psst Cathy' she turned it was Robin.

She went to the alcove, 'They have John's Son' she whispered.

'We know, we are working on it' Robin replied, 'Trouble in paradise, finally seeing Gisborne for what he is'

'Do you really think Guy would harm the child, you have no idea what is going on here'

'And I suppose you do' Robin replied angrily.

'More than you do, I trust Guy'

'Then you are a fool, he will harm the Child and I saw the way he spoke to you, and I am sure he has something to do with that bruise around your neck'

'Guy had nothing to do with that, instead of being so interested in me and Guy, you should be saving John's son' Cathy abruptly turned around.

oOOoOOo

Cathy knew that she had to get to Nottingham, although she was sure that Guy would not be pleased, maybe he would. She was not sure after him being so rough with Little John. But no matter how many times she went through it in her head, she loved him. Even when he was mean, she still could not imagine living without him.

She got off the horse as she made it to the castle, she spotted Guy, he looked directly into her eyes, irritation in his eyes, and he stormed towards her. She swung off the horse, he grabbed her hand tightly.

'I told you to stay at Locksley, you disobeyed me' Guy shouted, 'It is not safe for you to be here'

'Guy, What do you mean, Not safe. I was making sure that the boy was alright'

'The Boy, man and the mother are to die' Guy replied.

'Alice is here' Cathy's eyes widened.

'The sheriff wants the whole family to be together' Guy said.

Cathy turned to him, 'Guy we must stop this, the child and the mother have done nothing wrong, this is not right'

'Do you think I enjoy watching people die?' Guy replied.

'At this moment I do not know what you enjoy' Cathy replied stubbornly.

'I told you to stay at the manor'

'And I did not, Guy you do not own me, I am not your wife yet, now let me pass, I am going to see the prisoners' She stepped away.

Guy caught her arm and spun her around, 'When we are married are you going to do as I say?'

'Do you know me at all Guy?' she replied.

oOOoOOo

Cathy did not wish to quarrel with Guy when she went to Nottingham, but the way he was behaving had her worried, when did he become so concerned about her coming to the castle, and so much that he ordered her to be his possession maybe Robin had some truth, there really was trouble in paradise, wiping away tears which had formed behind her eyes as she entered the dungeon.

'Lady Catherine' John's son smiled.

'Hello little John, now what are doing here?'

'Lady Catherine' Alice repeated, 'I should not have been here'

'I know, and I wish I could do something' Cathy replied, 'Is there anything you need?'

'No we are all alright, but the other man in the jail is not so good' John replied.

'The other man, I thought there were only you three in the jail'

Cathy turned and her eyes caught a glimpse of who else was in the cell, it was John Little, the boy's father, he was an outlaw who was known to be with Robin and Archer.

'I will make sure he is taken care of, Alice' she smiled.

'It does not matter if you do not' Alice replied coldly.

'I should leave you all to talk' Cathy looked at Alice and then to John, 'I think there is some things you need to sort out'

oOOoOOo

Cathy walked down the castle corridors, she was attempting to keep out of Guy's way, whatever was going on, he was upset with her and she was not sure why. She failed keeping away from him. when she turned the corner and bumped into him.

'I am sorry' she breathed. She looked up and saw it was Guy, she stepped back.

'Cathy' was all he said, he moved closer to her.

'Guy' she replied, he looked as if he was about to fall onto her. She grabbed him. He knelt to the floor and curled him up in a ball.

Cathy had never seen him like this, he looked broken. 'Guy, My love, and my heart, what is the matter?' she softly whispered.

'I wish I could tell you' Guy sobbed.

Cathy then heard the sound of footsteps, she got up and rounded the corner to meet the person who was there, and they could not see him like this.

It was the sheriff, 'Ahhh I thought that Guy was taking you to Locksley?'

'I came back castle, to see if the prisoners from Locksley were being treated well'

'I see, well if you follow me, little miss you can see how they are going to die'

Cathy heard Guy sniff. 'I would like that My Lord'

'did you hear that noise?' the sheriff looked at her.

'What noise? Come on sheriff show me how you are to kill the villagers'

oOOoOOo

The prisoner's were brought through the great hall, where the sheriff had decided to make the prisoner's were to be executed and Cathy suspected this had something to do with fire.

Guy returned to her side, he looked a little better. She had not heard him come in. until he passed her something to stop the smell that would soon fill up the air.

'Thank you for earlier, I promise we will talk when we leave' He whispered.

Cathy nodded.

'So now these people have been seen to have been in cahoots with Robin Hood, do the guilty have any final words' the sheriff grabbed hold of John, the boy looked to his mother and Father both wide eyed.

Cathy wanted to do something but Guy's hand grabbed her before she could. The sheriff was waiting for her to run and save the boy. Cathy looked to Alice and shook her head. Then John busted through the wood that was holding him in place and pulled his wife and child away from the fire. The sheriff looked at him.

Cathy then saw Robin and Archer appear from the top of the stairs throwing money down on top of Cathy.

Cathy looked as all of the prisoners were freed and the sheriff was left hanging quite literally above the hot coals. Guy looked at her, a glint in his eyes.

oOOoOOo

The sheriff was not happy after the guards had finally got him down. Guy and Cathy quickly made apologises and made their way back to Locksley.

On the ride home, Cathy stopped abruptly.

'Cathy what is it?' Guy looked at her.

'I am waiting for you to tell me why you were a wreck back there I have never seen you like that Guy'

'I am sorry, I made you angry and that I said something about how I would treat you as my wife, I would never make you obey me'

'Guy that is not the whole story is it?'

'No, the sheriff told me, when I was married to you, I can teach you some manners, with my fists' Guy looked down at his horse, 'When I told you the stuff about disobeying me it made me think of what he said and how disgusted I was by it, I never want to be that man, Cathy never. I do not want to be that type of husband. I want to build a loving home not destroy it.'

'We would not give the sheriff the satisfaction to think that I need to be disciplined, I know he still does not trust me' Cathy replied.

'I trust you' Guy replied.

'It is never going to be enough though is it, he will always be there watching us, he always see's is always there making you think that I am not loyal to you' Cathy replied.

'When we are married he will not be able to stop us from being happy'

'You keep believing that Guy, but how can you be sure, he may always be trying to make sure that I slip up, I am worried that I will disappoint you, I do not need to think that I will always have him breathing down both of our necks'

'Cathy, there is no way you could ever disappoint me and let me worry about the sheriff, we will soon be married and we will see where life takes us'

'No matter what Guy, I love you always remember that' Cathy looked to him.

'And I you always, you have showed me how to love, how to feel'

Guy looked at Cathy; he was not sure where this sudden burst had come from. He only assumed that she was getting nervous about the wedding and from what had happened at the castle. What he did not know was that Cathy's suspicions on the sheriff were reaching a peak, soon it would come down to choice, but which would her and Guy choose? At this moment Cathy was unsure.

**Okay again sorry for leaving it at such a rubbish point, the wedding should be the next chapter and I hope that this chappie does not seem too farfetched, it is building to something as always. Thank you for all your continued support with this fic and thank you for still reading.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Until next time **

**Emma-x- **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: So Put Your Best Dress On And Wrap Yourself In The Arms Of Someone.**

Cathy sat at her window; looking down at the village of Locksley today she was to marry her one true protector who she has always loved, Guy. She looked down and saw him bustling about making sure that the church was prepared, she stifled a laugh. She quickly ducked when she saw him look up at the window, he was not meant to see her before the wedding.

'Cathy' she turned round Marian was standing before her.

'What are you doing here?' Cathy eyed her. Of course Marian had been invited to the wedding but after she had been seen with Robin at Knighton by Cathy herself a few days ago, she was not sure that she would dare to show her face.

'I have something for you, you must burn it after reading it, and it is from Robin'

'I do not want to read it' Cathy replied, 'I Know what it will say, you should not marry him'

'Do you really think that Guy is going to be the one for you?' Marian whispered, 'please read it'

'It is like how I imagine you feel about Robin, I love Guy, he is my world, and he has always been there for me and I will not read the letter'

'Do not delude yourself into thinking that you can change him Cathy'

'Marian, you are my oldest friend I thought you would be happy that I had found someone that I loved to marry and not being forced into something that I did not wish to do' Cathy looked at her squarely in the eyes, 'But I suppose only you and Robin would be happy if my choice of husband was someone you both wanted, now you can either bite your tongue and be here as my friend to support me at my wedding or you can leave because I will not have you ruin my wedding'

'I will stay because you are my friend and Robin's sister'

'Thank you' Cathy smiled.

'Is there anything you need any help with?'

'Can you go and tell Guy I should be ready in about an hour?' Cathy smiled.

She was to be Lady Gisborne she told herself, she was truly going to be his wife and then they were going to be happy.

oOOoOOo

Guy stood at the front of the church waiting for her, they had spoken about the ceremony the night before, how Guy was meant to wait for her in the church, as he heard the guest rise to their feet, he turned around, and he could not help but smile at the beauty that was before him. His Cathy, the woman he had chosen to love and by some miracle she had decided to love him back.

It seemed like forever until she made it to him, taking his hand, they both turned to face the priest, 'You look beautiful' he whispered.

The priest began the service in Latin, Cathy did not really understand what the priest was saying until it was time for them to say the vows; this was in English in which they would both declare to the world and God that they would be husband and wife.

'I, Catherine Louisa Locksley take the Guy Roger Gisborne to be my lawful wedded husband, all that I am I give to you, I promise to love you from this day forward, in sickness and in health till death parts us'

'And I Guy Roger Gisborne, take you Catherine Louisa Locksley to be my lawful wedded wife, all that I am I give to you, I promise to love you forever, in sickness and in health till death parts us' Guy smiled to her.

They then exchanged rings that they had made for each other, then what seemed like an age were allowed to kiss, Guy carefully peeled away the veil keeping him away from claiming Cathy's lips as his own for now and forever, he planted his lips to hers, she kissed him back.

'My Husband' she smiled when they finally parted.

'My wife' He beamed back at her.

The congregation got up and clapped as they walked down the aisle to the manor, Guy was sure that now in this moment he could not be happier to have Cathy as his wife.

oOOoOOo

Cathy and Guy sat at the table to begin to eat the food of their wedding feast although both of them could not take their eyes off each other, Marian noted that they did not look very much in love with each other, but this was Robin's sister there was no way she had willing gone in wedlock with Guy of Gisborne, Marian was not sure what he had on her but she was sure it was not good, she would have to speak to Robin about this later, But for now she had promised Cathy that she would be here for her as a friend on her wedding day even though she did not like the man that she was getting married to.

Cathy smiled to her Husband she had waited many years to be able to say that to herself, she remembered the first time she had thought that she had feelings towards Guy and she had dreamt about this day, where she and him would be bound together. She looked back to him, he looked a little confused at her, she took his hand a squeezed nothing could spoil how she was feeling today.

'Love is something the matter?' Guy asked.

'No I was just thinking how perfectly content I am'

Guy smiled and then kissed her mouth, as his lips met hers he felt the passion rise between them. Guy broke the kiss, 'Patience my love, we have tonight to do that'

Cathy giggled like a milk maid and winked at her husband.

The wedding banquet drew to a close and the guest began to leave Locksley Manor so that they could leave the newlyweds to enjoy their first night as man and wife. Guy took Cathy's hand and led her up to his room, their room now. She felt a lump in her throat catch her breath.

'My Love it is alright, I will not do anything that you do not want to do' Guy whispered reassuringly.

Cathy caught the sincere look in his eyes and she touched his cheek, 'Guy, I want too, I just have a few nerves, I do not want to disappoint you'

'Cathy how many times do I have to tell you? You will never disappoint me?' Guy replied, 'I love you my darling wife and nothing will ever change that'

'And I love you always my Husband' Cathy nodded, 'Can I have a moment?'

'Take all the time you need' Guy smiled.

Cathy went behind the screen and took a few deep breaths to compose herself, she wanted this. She wanted to be his wife in the truest sense, but why did she feel that she would not live up to what he was expecting. She closed her eyes and walked from behind the screen.

'Wine, milady' Guy smiled, this smile melted Cathy heart, she suddenly forgot any kind of nerves that she had, she moved closer to him.

'No' she whispered to his ear. She then kissed his mouth, fully and passionately.

Guy looked at her, 'Who are you and what have you done with my wife?'

'I am still your wife silly, now please, make me your wife truly' Cathy replied.

Guy did not need telling twice, he gently began to undress her from her wedding dress, carefully kissing every inch of skin that he had never kissed before, although god knows he had dreamt of it.

'I think it is your turn to undress, Guy'

'I was getting there' he smiled.

He began to undo his buttons when Cathy caught his hand and shook her head, she placed her hands on buttons and began to unbutton them, she ran her fingers across his smooth torso, reaching his neck and kissing it, she tried to undo the laces to his breeches but found herself becoming increasingly frustrated by them, she sighed, Guy smiled and removed them in one go, then he stood in front of her in all his glory, Cathy's cheek began to flush, As Guy came closer to her, she made a note of his body, trying to remember this image. He gently picked her up and took her to the bed. She buried her head into his neck and kissed it.

'Are you sure about this Cathy?' Guy asked.

'I need you Husband, please love me'

'I always have and I always will'

Guy kissed her lips and then down her body, his kisses made Cathy shiver with excitement and Groan with frustration whenever he stopped. He moved around her body, to make sure that she was truly ready.

He went to her ear, 'My love this may hurt but It will pass, remember I love you and do not think that you should hide the pain to spare me, you need to tell me if it hurts'

Cathy nodded. Guy moved himself into her, Cathy felt something break within her and she felt like he had stabbed her, she cried, Guy continued to kiss her mouth still inside her. After a while the pain subsided and Cathy found that she was actually enjoying being his wife.

When Guy rolled off her, he still kissed her mouth and her arms. Cathy smiled, as she returned the favour by working down his neck.

'Was that alright?' Guy asked.

'I would never have imagined it to be so wonderful, painful to begin with but I can hardly feel it now'

'It will get better I promise you love'

'Guy?'

'Yes my sweet'

'Can you just hold me? please; I want to remain in your arms forever'

'What my wife wants my wife shall get' He smiled and pulled her to him and they both fell into peaceful dreams.

oOOoOOo

Marian felt the wind pick up as she descended into Sherwood forest, Robin was to meet her here, but she was sure that he was late. Then she heard him.

'Marian'

'Robin, I have so much to tell you and very little time'

'Go on then' he replied.

'Cathy would not read the letter she said that she already knew what it contained and that under no circumstances would she walk away from the wedding. Indeed she did not she was married to Gisborne this afternoon'

'She went through with it'

'She did, but it worries me, Guy must have something on her, she would not marry Guy would she?' Marian replied.

'I do not know what to believe any more, I thought she would have seen sense by now, but she seems hell bent on being with him'

'Robin do not sound as if you are defeated'

'I am, She is no longer my sister she is his wife, and in the eyes of God and whom am I to argue with God'

oOOoOOo

Cathy awoke the next morning still wrapped in Guy's arms. She moved slightly and kissed his forehead, Guys eyes flew open.

'Morning Husband' she giggled.

'Morning' He replied sheepishly. He began to move.

'Sssshh do not move. Not yet' she smiled. 'this is our first morning as man and wife I wish to remember it'

'There are many more Mornings to come Love'

'I know, but you must always remember the first'

'Have I told you how much I love you?'

'You always do' Cathy teased.

'I am going to tell you always and you must not let me forget, I love you Lady Gisborne'

'I will hold you to that Lord Gisborne'

Guy kissed her mouth again; she found that her arms went around his neck. And they repeated what they had done the night before, but this time Cathy did not feel any pain only love and Desire for her husband.

When they awoke a few hours later the sun was shining brightly through the window, as Cathy's eyes readjusted to the light, she saw Guy smiling at her.

'What is it?'

'I think we should eat' Guy replied.

'I think we should get dressed first, poor old Thornton will have a heart attack' Cathy grinned.

'Good point, my wife, how about I get dressed and bring up some food?'

'If you wish' she replied.

Guy then pulled on a pair of breeches and a under shirt and ducked out of the room, not before kissing Cathy on the forehead.

When Guy returned food in hand, Cathy's face erupted into a broad smile.

Guy passed the food to her and both of them ate their breakfast in bed, it was not until the late afternoon that either of them arose from the bedchambers.

**Hey guys as promised here is the weekly update very fluffy this chapter I know, but I wanted Guy to have the perfect wedding he never got in the series, have no idea if anyone is still out there **

**Let me know what you think **

**Until next time Emma –x- **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the continue reading of this fic and the feedback, I hope you like this chapter. **

**Chapter 11: Let Me Look After You**

The few days after the wedding, Cathy and Guy were inseparable, the sheriff had been kind enough to give Guy a few days off, but today was going to be the day that Guy was going to have to return to work. He was lying awake in their bed watching Cathy sleeping, she looked peaceful, and she did not want him to go back to work. He knew that but with the sheriff he knew that he had to go before he starts to thinking that Cathy was calling the shots in the marriage. Whatever that the sheriff was throwing at him he needed to grin and bear it for his wife, he need to protect her.

He sighed when he saw Cathy stir.

'Where are you going?' she whispered.

'I have to go to work today my dear, I cannot stay here all the time' he smiled.

'Are you sure you cannot be persuaded?' Cathy grinned.

'Much as I would love to be here, you know what the sheriff is like' Guy replied, kissing her neck.

'It was worth a try' Cathy replied, 'Are we to break our fast together or does the sheriff require you now?'

'I think the sheriff can wait a while' Guy smiled.

Guy got himself dressed ready for a day at the castle; he then turned to Cathy who was dressed in a beautiful red gown.

'Turn around, I will help you lace up' Guy smiled.

'Thank you my husband' she smiled after he did, she turned and kissed his lips.

Every time Cathy kissed him Guy felt a pang that he did not want to leave her.

'Come on My wife, we should eat' he laughed.

Breakfast was eaten in silence between both of them, they knew that soon Guy would be leaving; he smiled to her as he went.

'Be safe' She replied kissing him on the cheek.

'I will be home soon' Guy whispered.

She watched him get on his horse. She watched him ride towards Nottingham; she was not sure what she was going to do without him. She turned back to the manor she was going to have to carry her duties as lady Gisborne.

oOOoOOo

Guy walked about the castle, he had no idea why the sheriff had even told him to come to work today, there was nothing that was particularly going on at the castle, this would usually worry Guy because when the sheriff was secretive it meant that something bad was going to happen. But today it annoyed Guy, he wanted to go home to Cathy, His Cathy, a smile crept across his lips, every time he thought of her, he smiled. He had finally found a woman who wanted him and loved him for him.

Guy turned a corner to be confronted by the sheriff. Guy rolled his eyes this was sure going to be something to make him stay a little longer at the castle.

'Ahhh Gisborne, I see you are not doing anything, I need you to go to Nettlestone to go on a little mission for me, and I want you to come back to me when you have completed it'

'What is it you would like me to do My Lord?' Guy replied.

'To go and get some money out of the whiney lot'

'But my lord the taxes are not due until the end of the month'

'Oh La. Di da Gisborne, you would not want people to think that the leper had made you go soft because she got into your bed'

Guy eyes flashed with anger, how comes every time he disagreed with something that the sheriff was doing it always came back to Cathy, the sheriff knew that he would not let any harm to come to his wife. One day Guy thought the sheriff will take it too far. 'As you wish my Lord' Guy replied, but that day was not today.

Guy turned away from the sheriff and ordered his horse to be saddled directly; he thought he would make a little detour on his way to Nettlestone.

oOOoOOo

Cathy sat on the steps of Locksley manor, the wind blowing in her face. Today as her first official day as Lady Gisborne without the guidance of her husband had gone as well as it could be expected, mostly because Cathy knew the running of the manor like the back of her hand. She was thinking about making sure that the children of the village were all well and if they were not she would look for a way to help them. When she spotted, a horse coming through the village it was a black horse, she blinked a few times, she thought she was daydreaming that he was home. She did not expect him until late, especially if the sheriff had his way.

When he got off his horse, she relaxed he was here, her husband, her life.

'Guy, what are you doing home so early? I was not expecting you until later'

'Cathy, I cannot stay long, I have to go to Nettlestone to collect taxes, but I could not bear not seeing you for one moment longer' Guy kissed her lips.

'Taxes, but the taxes were collected only two weeks ago, they cannot pay them Guy' Cathy looked at him.

'I know, but the sheriff commands it'

'I wish for once that the sheriff did not command it so, those people will be unable to feed their family if you try and take their money'

'I know, My love, I do not want to take their money, but what the sheriff wants the sheriff gets' Guy replied.

'Just be careful, you know if word gets to the outlaws they will try and hurt you, and I could not bear if something happened to you' Cathy looked at him fully in the eyes.

'I will be careful, I promise you my wife. I will be home after I have gone back to the castle, if it is late then please do not wait up for me, I will be with you as soon as I can' he gave her one last kiss and then got back on his horse and rode away.

Cathy watched him leave, she was not so sure that he would be alright, she had a feeling of dread wash through her, she decided that she would have to go to the village of Nettlestone if only to ease her mind.

oOOoOOo

Guy was not getting very far with the villagers they looked at him as if he was about to commit a murder. Guy was considering it but not to the villagers.

When he saw Cathy make her way through the village, his eyes directly met hers, forgetting what he was meant to be doing rushed over to her and helped her down.

'What are you doing here Lady Gisborne?' he still had his hands to her waist.

'I could not shake the feeling that something was wrong' Cathy replied.

'As you can see I am fine' Guy smiled, 'But thank you for caring'

'I am your wife of course I was worried that this task was like suicide, is there no way we can leave the people alone?'

'I do not think so' he whispered.

Cathy took his hand as the guards pushed people and demanding money from all of them. Cathy swallowed, one day the sheriff was going to pay for what he had done.

'Cathy, I am sorry you have to see this'

'Are you to do this to Locksley too? Because I cannot let that happen'

'I am not planning on it, I promise you'

'Isn't this sweet, husband and wife visit to take from the poor, is this how you get your kicks Sister?' Cathy looked at Robin.

'That is my wife you are talking to, you will call her by her title and not something like sister' Guy snapped.

'My sincere apologies, My Lady Gisborne is this how you are happy in your marriage by taking from the poor, how do you sleep at night?'

'I sleep just fine thank you brother, with my husband by my side how do you sleep at night? Still cold in the wet forest or is there someone keeping your bed warm' she smiled.

Guy looked to her, did she know something that he did not, but then he realised that she was just fighting fire with fire the best course of action when it came to Robin.

'I sleep fine, because I know I am not nor will I ever be married to a monster' Robin replied.

Cathy moved inches away from Robin and slapped him in the face, 'You will not speak of my husband like that, I never want you call him that again'

'Does the truth hurt Cathy? You know that is what he is and he will hurt you, if he has not done so already'

'But that is where you are wrong because if that is one thing I know Guy would not harm me' she replied.

'Then I shall repeat what I have told you time and time again you are a fool'

Cathy looked at Guy, 'I will handle him go and make sure that the money is safe' She whispered to him, then turning her attention back to her brother, 'I am the fool really Robin, you need to look closer before you get to an answer which does not include Guy is evil and does not love me'

Cathy began to walk away to join her husband, 'What is that meant to mean?' Robin shouted.

The money was safe for once it seemed the Robin had come alone, Cathy suspected that he had been watching Locksley when he saw her ride away. He followed to see where she was going. Guy looked at her.

'Are you alright?'

'I am fine' she smiled, 'Go you better take the money to you know where'

'I will be back later I love you'

'I love you too always' Cathy smiled as she watch him leave and for her to make her way back to Nettlestone.

oOOoOOo

Guy went back to the castle to give the sheriff the money that he had been able to collect, the sheriff had shouted at him for it not being enough, Guy rolled his eyes, but then he would want Guy to go and collect the taxes again in two weeks time and now people would not be able to eat.

After being able to leave the castle and return to Cathy he felt as if a weight had been lifted from him, he was going home to his wife.

When he arrived back, the sun was going down over Locksley, he hoped that maybe Cathy would be wondering about the village but on inspection she was not in the village with the people, she was sitting by the fire. She looked cold and very pale.

'Cathy' she did not look at him, he moved closer to him kneeling before her, 'My dear what is the matter?'

'Nothing Guy, Just a little chilly that is all' she smiled.

Guy turned to the maids, 'Have a bath prepared for Lady Gisborne immediately'

'Yes my lord' the maid bowed.

Guy helped Cathy up to their chambers. The bath had been prepared for her, there was a maid waiting for her to come up to help Cathy undress, 'it's alright, you can step down, I will see to Lady Gisborne' Guy nodded.

'As you wish my lord' the maid again bowed.

Guy turned to Cathy who was still not really focusing on him, he was beginning to become very worried that she sickening for something; he helped her undress and helped her into the bath.

'Guy' she whispered.

'Cathy please, stay in the bath, it will help you feel better'

'Stay with me'

'Of course I will' Guy smiled. He sat down by the tub, 'Why did you not tell me that you were not feeling well'

'It came on all of a sudden' Cathy replied, Guy could see that the colour in her cheeks was coming back to her.

'Next time you feel ill please let me know'

'I will Guy' she smiled.

She washed her neck and her body, accidently causing the water to get Guy.

'Hey' he smiled.

'Sorry' she laughed.

'You should be' Guy grinned.

'What are you going to do about it Husband?' she challenged and splashed him again.

'Well, I may just have to come and get you' He raised an eyebrow, stripping before her.

'You would not dare' she bit her lip.

He got in the bath, 'Oh I wouldn't would I?' he teased, 'Come here' he pulled her to his chest so the back of her was resting against you, 'I do not know why I did not think about this before'

'What's that?'

'Having a bath especially if it means I get to bath with you' he kissed her neck.

'Guy, stop, come on' she began to get up, for him to pull her back down towards him.

'No' he laughed.

'Guy of Gisborne, Get out of this bath right now, we are going to dress and then dinner, you have been working all day, I doubt you have eaten'

'I have not, but I want to stay here' he pouted like a child causing Cathy to burst out laughing.

'Guy, stop being a child, we have all night to do what you want but it is dinner now' she smiled. She extended her hand to him; he took it both of them stood for a moment.

They both dressed and then went down to eat.

oOOoOOo

'Cathy' Guy whispered when they were in bed later that evening, 'Are you awake?'

'I am now' she grumbled, she turned to face him, 'Guy what is the matter?'

'I was just thinking'

'About what my love' Cathy replied.

'About a time when we will not be at the mercy of the sheriff and will not have to watch out for your brothers, where we will not feel as if we are constantly under suspicion where you and I are free to be who we want to be and love the way that it should be' Guy whispered, 'Do you think a time would ever exist like this where we can be with each other and not fear that one of us would not be accused of helping outlaws or being weak?'

'Guy, My sweet Guy, there will always be a time where we are safe, well I hope there will be, a time when we are a peace and that no one can judge us for being in love, I know that one day it will happen, but I am still happy where we are now, because I have you and here in your arms I am in the safest place in England with you I am home' Cathy touched his cheek and kissed it, 'I know that I hope that one day we will be safe and will not have to worry with our life but as long as we have each other whatever happens we will deal with'

'I love you my wife, I am grateful for you for sharing your opinions with me'

'Guy, I am happy that you would choose me to be able to share my opinions, I heard that this was what your mother and father used to do when they were married'

'They did, they used to discuss everything, they were so in love, and of course you don't remember when they were happy'

'I wished I had known them when it was true, but this war has destroyed too much'

'That I cannot disagree with, we'd better get some rest as I am sure the sheriff will want to see you at the castle soon' Guy smiled.

'I cannot say I am pleased to go back there'

'I know but I will look after you, the sheriff will not do anything that I do not think is right and if I can help it, he will not get anywhere near you' Guy replied holding her close to him.

Cathy could not be so sure but she relaxed into the heat of her husband's body and drifted off to sleep.

Okay I know I said I would be doing weekly updates but I started this chapter as soon as I finished the last and I managed to get it finished due to the fact this week I do not have a lot at work at Uni,

Hope you liked it, and let me know what you think?

Until next time

Emma –x-


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for everyone who is still reading this, I am glad that people are still interest in little Cathy and gorgeous Guy hope you like it.

**Chapter 12: Good Conversation.**

Cathy awoke the next week without Guy next to her, in truth she missed him when he was not there too much for her to bear. She understood that he worked for the sheriff and she was sure that if the sheriff had his way he would like to keep the young lovers far away from each other than it could humanly be possibly. She lay back in the cold bed; it was not time to arise just yet.

oOOoOOo

5 days earlier.

Guy looked at his wife he had been told by the sheriff that there was to be some important business in Nottingham, relating to the king although Guy was sure the sheriff was not telling him the whole story, it worried him when the sheriff asked explicitly that Cathy could not know about this. But Guy was all too aware that lying to his wife was not the best basis for a marriage, he looked up at her again, and she was sitting across the room from him.

'Guy is there something the matter? You have been very quite this evening'

'I have to go away for a while, the sheriff has business that he wants me to attend to' Guy replied.

'I will come with you' Cathy replied.

'No My love you cannot'

'Why do I get the impression I am not going to like this plan?' She eyed him.

'Because I fear I do not even like this plan' Guy replied.

'Guy, what is going on?' Cathy replied, 'I could help you'

'Cathy, the reason I do not want you to come with me is because I want to protect you, but it has something to do with the King'

'Guy' She moved closer to him so that she was face to face to him, 'I love that you care about me that much, but do you really think that I will just let you go, whatever it is my sweet it seems to be certain death'

'I know you would not let me go, why do you think the sheriff told me not to tell you?'

'The sheriff did what?' she snapped.

'He told me not to tell you, but I know you. You would want to know, and you deserve to know'

'I swear that man' she mused.

'Sweetheart, I am not going to let him hurt you' he got up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

'Guy, I just do not want you to get hurt, because I do not know what I would do if you were not here' Cathy replied. _But he already has Guy I think_ Cathy thought.

'I am going to be fine; I am not going off to kill the King. I promise you. It is just Black Knight things'

'I wish you were not part of them'

'Sometimes my love, so do I' Guy cupped her cheek.

'When do you have to leave?' Cathy sighed.

'Not till the morning' he replied, stroking her cheekbone with his thumb.

'Then why are we still standing here?' Cathy laughed.

'Excuse me?' Guy replied.

'Well if I am not to see my husband for a while, I would rather like to sleep with him tonight' she smiled, grabbing her hand, she and Guy went up to their room, that night the amount of pleasure that coursed through the both of them could have set the whole of Nottingham alight.

oOOoOOo

Guy was sure that the sheriff official business was just a ploy for him not to be with Cathy because over the last few days it seemed whatever business that was supposedly so important, was too important for Guy to have any part in.

'Gisborne' Guy heard causing his head to snap up.

'Yes My Lord' Guy sighed.

'I was thinking that we should really be getting back to Nottingham, you know before Hood and the gang find out that I am away'

'As you wish my Lord' Guy nodded.

'So glad you agree with me'

'How could I not?' Guy replied, he had been sitting in this town for three days and had not been doing anything that could even constitute as anything remotely secret business.

'Happy to go and see your leper are you Gisborne?'

'I will not lie to you, my lord I am happy go and see my wife yes to make sure that she has been running my estates while I have been away'

'So Romantic Gisborne, A Clue: No!'

'My lord, it is nothing Romantic about why I want to return to my wife I can assure you' Guy lied.

'Keep it that way' the sheriff replied.

The sheriff left Guy to pack his things. Guy swallowed his anger which had almost come out when the sheriff spoke about Cathy, he closed his eyes, soon he would be with her and he could pretend for a while he could forget about the sheriff and enjoy time with her. Soon he would be home.

Guy got in to the carriage after leaving the sheriff at Nottingham castle; he banged the door for the carriage to go to Locksley. At last he was going home.

oOOoOOo

Cathy was dressed when she heard the carriage pull up outside of Locksley as she went to the door she wondered who it was coming to Locksley, it could not be her husband returning to her, but when she watched Guy step out of the carriage she ran towards him.

'Guy' she breathed, he caught her waist and pulled her close to himself.

'Cathy, oh I have missed you so' Guy kissed her forehead.

'And I, my husband it has been so strange without you' Cathy replied.

'Alas I am now home, my love' Guy smiled, 'How about we go in the manor now?'

'If you wish my lord'

'I do, Lady Gisborne' he pulled her into the manor.

'How was your trip?' she smiled to him as they made their way up to their room so that they could unpack Guy's things.

'I did not do anything' Guy replied.

Cathy looked at him confused, she did not understand what he was trying to tell her, 'I am sorry but I am not following. What have you not done?'

'Exactly what I said, three days of being away from you and I have done nothing, I was not allowed to go into any meeting, if this secret plan is going to happen it is too secret for me to know about' Guy replied, 'I am worried about what he is going to do'

'Guy, I told you that I would stand by you, whatever happens I am here as your wife' Cathy replied, 'But I am a little worried too about what the sheriff is planning'

'He asked me whether I was looking forward to getting home to you'

'Why would he ask that? I would have thought that he was looking forward to me being here on my own while you were with him'

'I do not know' Guy replied, 'But I know I do not like it'

Cathy nodded, she could not tell Guy that she too was very suspicious that the sheriff was too much in this marriage, and that whatever he was planning had something to do with the both of them. 'Guy, let's not talk about the sheriff, I have not seen you for a while, I would like to spend some time with my husband and not talk about the sheriff'

'As you wish' he smiled, relived that he did not have to speak about the sheriff anymore either. He could while he was at home forget that the sheriff was alive, 'So what do you have in mind Lady Gisborne?' he moved closer to her slipping his arm around her waist.

'I have a few ideas' Cathy replied, she saw Guy's eyes flash with desire, 'But not what you are thinking Husband'

'How do you know what I am thinking?' Guy breathed his hot breath on her neck causing Cathy to shiver slightly.

'You are a man, what else will you be thinking about?' she teased.

'You make an excellent point my wife' he laughed, 'is that all you think I am capable of thinking about?'

'No that is not all I think you think about but it is a lot of the time, but if I tell you a secret'

'I like it when you do' Guy grinned.

'I think about it a lot as well' she blushed.

'Well I did not know I married such a scandalous with' he smiled. She looked at him a little hurt, 'I was joking my dear. So what is it you would like to do today as I seem to have the day off?'

'Maybe we should go out riding somewhere alone without any worries'

'That sounds like a wonderful idea, but would it be alright if I change first?' Guy smiled.

'Of course' Cathy smiled, 'I will see you downstairs' she kissed his cheek and left him to change.

oOOoOOo

After they had the horses saddled, they galloped off through the village.

'Where does my wife wish to ride to?' Guy smiled as they slowed a little while later.

'I do not know, I was wondering where the wind took us' Cathy replied. 'It was more about letting Thunder stretch his legs, he's cooped up for a while now'

'Oh and I thought you wanted to spend time with me, if I had known it was because of your horse I would have let you go on your own'

'No you would not have Guy' Cathy smiled.

'You claim that you know me well' he replied, 'But you do not, not fully'

'Guy, if I did not think I knew you well, I would not have married you, as you well know'

'What is that supposed to mean?' Guy replied. He knew well what she was referring to.

'May I remind you of the Earl of Devon?' she smiled.

'You were Five when the Earl of Devon was offered to your Father as your Betrothed' Guy replied.

'And I made sure that I would not marry him'

'I remember love, you pulled his hair and bruised his cheek, I remember your father coming to see my mother and ranting that he would never find someone to tie you down' Guy laughed.

'He ran away crying back to Devon, but father was wrong about me finding someone' Cathy replied.

'That is true, I know that you still miss him' Guy replied.

'How?' Cathy asked.

'Sometimes when you sleep, you scream out for him, I think that you may go back to the fire'

Cathy looked at him fully in the eyes. She did not know that he knew about this, 'When do I do it?' she asked again.

'Usually when there is a storm about when the wind is rattling, but I do not understand why a storm is so significant'

'When I was younger, I used to sit at my window and hope that one day I would meet my mother, one night a storm came across Locksley and I foolishly thought that my mother was coming down from heaven to come and see me, that G-d had allowed this to happen for me. I went outside to see if she was there, but the storm was so rough that I could not see anything, in the end my father found me and had picked me up and took me to bed. He stayed with me all night, but I remember how I felt when the storm was raging and how alone I was, it made me feel like I was not meant to be here, every time I hear a storm I am back there when I was alone and crying for my Father' she realised that tears were falling down her cheeks.

Guy swiftly got off his horse and helped her down, holding her close to him, 'It is all right my love, I will always be there when the bad dreams come, I will help you keep them away' he brushed away the still falling tears down her cheek.

She smiled meekly to him and kissed his cheek, 'I love you my husband'

'And I love you too' he replied.

oOOoOOo

When they arrived back in Locksley they thought they were going to have a somewhat normal evening, just alone how very wrong they were.

As Guy pulled the horse to the stables, he spotted a carriage that looked remarkable like the sheriff why the sheriff was here Guy did not know, but he knew that a knot in his stomach had just formed, whatever it was he was sure that it was not good news.

Cathy waited for him to finish with the horses; she was not going to go into the manor alone, if the person she was sure that was in the house really was. Guy offered her his hand and she took it, he squeezed reassuringly.

'Together' he whispered.

'Together' she nodded.

They entered the manor and indeed the sheriff was in the room sitting by the fire looking very bored.

'Ahhhhhh Gisborne, Lady Gisborne, it is about time you returned home, I was about to send out a search party for you both'

'Forgive me. My lord but I was not aware that you were coming to Locksley today, Guy did not mention it when he came home, and if I had we would not have gone out' Cathy smiled.

'You are training her well I see Gisborne' the sheriff spoke.

Cathy felt the grip on her hand tighten slightly, she knew he was not happy with this statement, she tried to squeeze it back to reassure him that it was fine, 'He tries his best my lord'

'My Lord Sheriff, I was wondering why are you in my house?' Guy said.

'I have some news for you, both of you there has been rumours'

'Rumours my lord' Guy replied.

'Rumours about a plot to kill the black knights and myself'

Cathy looked to Guy; he did not look at her holding his stare on the sheriff. 'I feel that it is not in your best interests that you stay at Locksley while this is happening?' the sheriff continued.

'If you think that is wise' Guy nodded.

Cathy's heart sank she did not want to go to the castle, she hoped that he would not make her go to the castle, 'and of course your wife will be able to stay, she may be interested on whom I am planning on bringing to the castle after I have finished here'

Cathy did not get to ask of whom he was planning on bringing to the castle. Guy looked at her and then to the sheriff, 'We must at once pack, we will be at the castle by sundown, my lord sheriff'

'Good Good, I always love it when people come to stay' the sheriff smiled, and then exited, the manor.

Cathy realised that she still had not let go of her husband hand, until she felt him move his.

'I do not like this' Cathy said.

'And you think I do? I would rather be home than at that castle' Guy replied.

'Guy, I did not mean to insinuate that I thought you were happy that we were leaving Locksley, but I suppose if it means that we are both safe, could we not bare it for a few weeks?' Cathy said.

'I agree, but I still do not like you going there not after the guard attacking you'

'At least this time you can sleep in my bed with me' Cathy smiled.

'That is very true, my wife' Guy grinned. 'Who do you think the sheriff was talking about when he said someone that may interest you?'

'I do not know, at first I thought my brothers, as another test, but I have no idea'

'I am sure we will find out when we get there'

'Guy there is something that I have to ask of you'

'Name it, you know I would do anything for you' Guy replied looking fearfully in her eyes.

'You know that you cannot show that we are in love towards the sheriff because of his obsession that love is weakness, which I fully disagree with. Love is strength always has been'

'Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like this?' Guy spoke gently to her.

'You have to show the sheriff that you are making me an obedient wife, but we must also show him that we are together on whatever decisions that the sheriff may have, we have to agree with him. Even if we do not like it'

'What do you think I have been doing for the last ten years?' Guy replied.

'Just promise however bad this gets that you will not do anything stupid' Cathy insisted.

'You have my word, I will not do anything reckless or stupid' Guy nodded, 'We'd better get packing if we are to make the castle in time'

Cathy nodded, making her way to their room to pack her belongings; she had a feeling that Guy had not told her the truth when it came to him promising that he would do anything reckless. She had a feeling that things were going to get bad, the longer she was in the presence of the sheriff. She was not sure as yet what awaited her at Nottingham or whom that she would be 'interested' in was, but she knew that the sheriff would have some kind of plan for her and she alone would be the one to know if she would fail or succeed in his plan.

**Okay that is chapter twelve, let me know what you think? I think you may already know who is at the castle. I hope you liked It and that you are still interested in the story, if you have any suggestions or moments you would like me to include than please let me know. **

**Until next time **

**-Emma –x- **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for not updating last week, uni is being a pain and I have a lot of work that I need to do, so sorry again I hope you are still reading out there. #waves at you# hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 13: What about now

Cathy looked at her husband as they made their way to Nottingham castle, she was terrified that something was not right with this situation not that she would tell Guy this, because if he thought something was wrong he would never have said that they would go. And that would effectively leave him exposed to danger.

She looked back to the hand that she had in her hand. Guy had took her hand as soon as they had left Locksley his way of telling her that he was here for her, but she knew that when she was at the castle Guy would not be her husband, Kind, Gentle and the man she loved but he would be the sheriff's lieutenant, harsh and scary.

Guy sat waiting for their journey to end, he did not want to stay at the castle but he knew that he had to protect his wife and if that meant spending a few nights in the castle then he would endure it for her.

'Guy' Cathy's voice drew him back to her.

'What is it?' Guy replied putting pressure in the hand he held gently circling her hand with his thumb.

'I just wanted to tell you before we get to Nottingham, that I love you' Cathy smiled.

Guy moved his hand and cupped her cheek, 'and I love you my darling Cathy' he drew her closer to him and kissed her.

All of a sudden, the coach abruptly stopped signalling that they were at the castle. Guy quickly got out of the coach and offered his hand to his wife, helping her out of the coach.

'Ahhh Gisborne, Lady Gisborne'

'Sheriff, I must thank you for your hospitality' Cathy smiled.

'Anytime, Lady Gisborne' the sheriff smiled, 'Gisborne I think you should show your wife to your rooms then I want to see you'

'Of Course my Lord' Guy bowed.

oOOoOOo

Cathy was sitting in her room when she heard a knock softly on the door, the next morning. She looked a bit confused who would be knocking she was not sure Guy would just come through.

Cathy made her way to the door and opened it, standing before her was Marian.

'Lady Gisborne' Marian said acidly.

'Marian, I have known you all my life you do not have to call me Lady Gisborne' Cathy replied, 'Please come in'

Marian sat on the chair opposite to Cathy. 'So Marian why are you here?'

'Has the sheriff not told you?' Marian replied.

'Told me what?'

'That My father and I are under house arrest here, he burnt down my house so that I had very little choice but to be here'

'Marian I am so sorry, I did not know'

'Do not pretend that you are surprised that this has happened'

'Marian I am not a monster, I would not want anything to happen to you or your father, and I care for you' Cathy replied.

'Then why did you marry him?'

'It always comes back to this doesn't it?' Cathy replied, 'Marian, I love Guy, I have always loved him'

'And you tell me that you are not the monster' Marian said, 'You married one' Marian turned up and went to leave.

'I will make sure that your father is treated well' Cathy shouted as the door slammed.

Cathy sighed in frustration. How did it become like this between her and Marian? They were best friends when they were growing up. Was her marrying Guy really what was going on between them? Did Marian somehow blame Guy for what befallen Robin? If so did Robin and Marian still speak to each other and work together?

Cathy was not aware that anyone else was in the room until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

'Is everything alright Cathy?' the voice whispered.

'Guy. Am I a monster?' she turned to face him.

She heard him take a sharp intake of breath and his forehead pinched together; he moved her towards the bed and sat her down next to him, 'why would you say something like that?'

'I was speaking to Marian, she called me a monster for marrying you and because I supposedly knew that her and her father were going to be taken here' Cathy let tears escape from her eyes, 'she thinks I am monster, she used to be my best friend, how did it get so bad?'

'Sssshh now my sweet angel, no tears, you are not a monster. I promise you. I should know what a monster is and my love it certainly is not you' Guy soothed her.

Cathy looked up to him, 'If you about to say that it is you that is the monster, I do not want to hear it'

'But I am Cathy' Guy shook his head, 'The people think I am'

'No, if people saw the man here, My Husband, the kind, brave and gentle man before me then they would not think you are evil' she knew he was about to protest so she firmly put her lips to his. 'This is the man I love the man I married'

Guy began to get up, Cathy sighed she wondered why he could not see that to her he was the hero in her life, her knight in shining armour, 'Where are you going?' she sighed.

'We have to go to market; you should have a new dress if we are to be staying here for a while. So are you coming?' he held out her hand for her.

'As you wish husband' she smiled taking his hand.

oOOoOOo

As they moved through the market it hit Cathy how effected by the poor the people of Nottingham was becoming in Locksley she had been trying her best to make sure that the people were well fed, without gaining the eye of the sheriff to herself helping the poor. She saw a woman with brown hair tied to a pole she looked as if she was being punished for something but she could not be sure what it was.

Guy guided her to the materials stall, 'Pick whatever you want my love, I will be back in a few minutes' he kissed her forehead.

Cathy looked across the materials, 'Lady Gisborne, I think that this colour would suit you' the seamstress Millie smiled to her.

'If you think my Husband will like it, I would like this to be made into a dress, have it brought to the castle when it is done'

'Yes milady' Millie replied.

'Thank you' Cathy smiled handing over a bag of money.

Cathy made her way away from the stall, when she spotted Guy coming out of the inn with a man who Cathy recognised to be one of Robin's men Allan a' dale, Cathy watched as two of Guy's men moved Allan towards the castle, she then met her Husband's blue eyes.

Guy's face softened when he spotted Cathy in the crowd. He made his way towards her.

'Did you find a nice dress for you?' Guy smiled.

'I did, my lord. I see you have captured one of Hood's men' Cathy replied.

'I have indeed, I hope that this will please the sheriff for a while' Guy whispered, 'We'd better get back to the castle, you know he will wonder where we are soon'

'I know' Cathy nodded.

Cathy's mouth dried as they made their way back to the castle, she did not feel safe in this place at all. She felt that every little detail of her and Guy's life was being examined by everyone. It made her uneasy, what she really wanted to do was run back home and be free to live her life with her husband the way it should be.

'I have to go and see the sheriff, would you like to come with me?' Guy asked her.

'Please' Cathy nodded.

'Ahhh Gisborne and the Lovely leper, I mean the wife, I trust you are settled'

'We are indeed' Guy replied.

'Good, now Gisborne can you please fetch the children so that we can get proceedings underway today'

Cathy raised an eye to Guy. Guy shook his head as if to silence her, for her not to make any rash decision like they had discussed at Locksley.

'As you wish my Lord' Guy nodded and opened the door and escorted two children one an girl no older than eight and a boy who looked about five, they looked at the sheriff as if they knew what was about to come for them, Cathy felt a knot in her stomach, she wanted to scoop the children up and tell them that it was going to be alright that nothing was going to harm them. But Cathy was not sure that this was the case.

'Now you two, let's go and make people happy' the sheriff lead the children out to the court yard.

Cathy walked behind Guy, 'What is the sheriff planning on doing to the children?'

'They will not be harmed Cathy, you have my word'

'How can you be so sure, this is the sheriff we are talking about?'

'They are not here to be harmed they are here to create a trap' Guy whispered.

'To get someone' Cathy finished. 'To Get Robin or another member of the gang'

'I hope it is Hood' Guy muttered.

When they got to the courtyard, Cathy stood behind her husband, she turned round she saw Marian being stopped by the Guards, and this must have something to do with Hood.

'Ladies and Gentleman as you can see this mother was unable to pay her taxes this month, this, my dear friends will not be tolerated, and in punishment her lovely children are required to each loose a hand' the sheriff announced.

'No! they are my children, please can someone help me' the mother screamed.

Then Cathy's eyes saw the outline of her brother standing on the roof, he had released the women by his arrow untying her. 'But my children they cannot be freed' the mother shouted again.

Robin slide down the roof and went to save the children, then Cathy saw the sheriff nod and guards came from just about every angle, all holding their swords, he was surrounded.

'Where these even your children?' Robin spat at the mother.

'Children, burgh. No they were not. Now I will show me my face if you show me yours' she pulled of her wig and then something of her face.

'Did I tell you I had a sister Hood?' the sheriff smiled.

Cathy looked at Guy, she shook his head, 'Go do what you need to do' Cathy whispered, 'I will go and stay in my rooms until he is sorted with'

'I love you' Guy smiled. He moved towards the sheriff, the sheriff sister and Hood.

Cathy moved herself back towards the castle, 'Still think you are not a monster?' Marian spat as she got back to the castle.

'You think I knew about my brother going to be captured, I did not'

'You did nothing to stop it' Marian replied.

'Neither did you Marian. You think I want my brother to kill himself, but Marian he made his choice to give up his family and the law of the land. Do not lecture me about doing nothing'

'You are worse because you have not stood up against, you married into it' Marian fumed, 'At least I have tried to tackle what has been going on'

'As always you bring it back to Guy' Cathy spat, 'Marian, people would feel that you were jealous that I have found happiness and it is something that you do not have'

'No I am not, I feel sorry for you because you have deluded that this is happiness'

'You have no idea, you are just as bad as my brother, and it is true you and him deserve each other' Cathy shouted as she watched Marian go to check on her father.

oOOoOOo

Guy walked towards Cathy; she saw the concern on his face as he stood before her.

'Guy what is it?' Cathy asked worriedly.

'I did not wish to do this to you, but the sheriff wants you to be present when he kills Robin' Guy replied.

'Then I must be there' Cathy nodded, 'When is it to happen?'

'Now, he is in the meeting room, he is going to kill Robin slow and painfully' Cathy's face went white, Guy grabbed her, 'it is alright I will be with you, I am sorry he is making you see this'

'Of course he is making me see it, I am Robin's sister, and he is truly testing my loyalties'

'I know, but I know where your loyalties lie' Guy took her hand, 'that is all that matters'

Cathy nodded, 'we'd better go and make sure that the sheriff is not kept waiting'

Guy led her towards the meeting room, where she saw her brother hanging, suspended above a pit. Cathy found it hard to breath; it was not until she heard her brother directly address her that her eyes snapped back.

'It is nice to see that you are part of my downfall sister' Robin smiled.

'I knew nothing about it, Brother' Cathy replied.

'You are here are you not?'

'I am here because my Husband commands it' Cathy said.

'I am sorry that you are married to him'

'I am not' Cathy stated.

There was a commotion outside, and Guy went to the door, 'It's the nightwatchman' Guy shouted, 'Guards'

'Oh look it looks as if he is trying to save the hero' the sheriff smiled.

Cathy's head spun round, she rushed out of the room, following the sheriff, she suspected that this was a ploy to give Robin time to escape and she could not be in the room if this was going to happen.

oOOoOOo

The nightwatchman had played them; he had given Robin the opportunity to escape, when Cathy had followed Guy back to the meeting room, the sheriff was holding his sister who had been bitten by one of her own snakes.

'I want him dead Gisborne, if it is the last thing that I do, I want him dead' the sheriff muttered.

'And we will sheriff' Cathy agreed, 'won't we Guy?'

'Yes, my wife is right we will make sure he is dead'

'Good Good' The sheriff smiled 'Now leave me be with my sister'

Cathy felt Guy touch the small of her back and move her out of the room. They moved to the little seats by the window, where Guy pulled her to sit on his lap.

'I am so sorry about what has happened today' Gut muttered in her ears.

'Guy, it is not your fault, Robin keeps getting himself into these messes although, I would rather not be there the next time'

'I will make sure you are not love' he replied.

'Guy, should you not go and check on your prisoner?' Cathy reminded him a little while later.

'I'd rather stay here with you' Guy protested, holding her tighter.

'Guy' Cathy smiled, 'Come on you need to sort this out, the quicker you do it the quicker you can return' Cathy whispered the last part in his ears.

'I will be back as soon as I can' Guy kissed her lips.

'I will be in our room waiting for you' Cathy smiled.

oOOoOOo

Cathy sat in her room waiting for Guy to return, she was sure that whatever He was doing with Allan that it would be in their best interests, Cathy suspected if her husband used his mind then he could use Allan to gain information about Robin and Archer. Knowing her husband he would trying to turn Allan to his side as she thought about him doing it.

The sun was down and supper had already been served when Cathy heard the door softly open on the other side of the room, Guy's eyes met hers as he moved to close the distance between them.

'Is everything sorted?' Cathy whispered.

'I let him go, and in return he is going to let me know of any plan that Hood and his gang will have'

'I thought that was what you were going to do' Cathy replied, slipping off his leather jacket, so all was left across his chest was his tunic, 'There is some cold meat on the side if you wish to eat'

'Thank you' Guy smiled.

Cathy passed the tray over to him and poured him some wine.

'Have you eaten Cathy?' Guy asked.

'I ate a little' She replied.

'Are you well?' Guy asked concern in his voice was evident.

'Guy, I am fine, I just was not that hungry stop worrying about me and eat your supper' Cathy smiled.

After Guy finished his food, he grabbed Cathy and held her to him, slowly kissing her neck. Cathy could feel the heat rise in her as soon as his hands began to roam her body. She turned to position herself better towards him so that her hands could roam and see whether she had the same reaction on him which he had on her. It had the desired effect as she heard her husband gasp and groan.

'Come wife to bed' Guy growled.

'Take me, there then Husband' Cathy whispered back.

Guy did not need telling twice he picked up his wife and took her to their bed.

oOOoOOo

Guy awoke before Cathy the next morning, he looked around the room and saw their clothes scattered across the room, he smiled remembering what had occurred the night before. He had his arm around Cathy who was still sleeping, Guy did not wish to disturb her just yet, he wanted to stay her with her until the time came he would have to leave and get on with his daily business.

He had noticed a change in his wife, he figure was changing ever so slightly, he did not want to ask what he suspected was happening to her body. Knowing that when she was ready then she would let him know, but holding her now, he knew that this was where she belonged, she completed him, and he her. If only everybody else could see that they were soul mates the way both of them felt. Guy hoped that one day they would be able to see it. One day her brothers would not be scolding her for being with him but saying that she made the right decision.

Cathy moved and her eyes fluttered open.

'Morning' Guy smiled.

'Is it?' Cathy teased.

'Yes it is' Guy replied.

Cathy looked up and her head began to spin, she shut her eyes shut again.

'Is everything alright?' Guy asked.

'Yeah, everything is fine, just a bit dizzy; I think I should eat soon'

'I will go down to the kitchens and ask something to be brought up so that we can break our fast, just stay in bed' Guy nodded, getting dressed as he did.

Cathy sat in the bed as she was told, she had not told Guy that this was not the first time she had woken up feeling a little light headed, she did not want to worry him, she told herself that if she awoke like this tomorrow she would have to ask him to send for a physician maybe she was sickening for something.

**Right I am going to leave it there, I think everyone may know what is the matter with Cathy? Even our little Guy is aware ha-ha,**

**Anyway hope you liked this chapter anything you recognise belongs to the BBC and not me. **

**Must say the anger scenes between Marian and Cathy are just so much fun to right.**

**Any way let me know what you think, I am not sure when the next update will be because I have uni work quite busy over the next few weeks but I hope you stay with this story and continue to like it.**

**Until Next time **

**Emma –x-**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Every day I Love You **

Guy looked to Cathy the next day, they had been in the castle for almost five days now, and both of them were becoming increasingly twitchy. Guy did not blame his wife for feeling extra nervous about being in the castle, he himself was becoming to be bored with all the politics that was becoming increasingly involved with the being a person of the sheriff's castle. After sitting to breakfast with the sheriff, Guy wanted to spend a little time with Cathy; however the sheriff had other plans for him.

Guy managed to catch up with Cathy before the sheriff wanted him to see if one of the armour that Guy had been working on had been a success, Which meant that he would have to leave Cathy in the castle on her own.

'Guy, what is the matter is everything alright?' Cathy saw the worried look in his eyes and it scared her slightly.

'Cathy, I am going to have to leave you today, there is something that the sheriff wishes me to check on'

'Please do not leave me here, I will go to Locksley's healer, I have been meaning to go' Cathy smiled.

'Are you not feeling well?' Guy looked at her, the worry becoming more apparent on his face.

'I am perfectly fine it is just precaution, to make sure I am well' Cathy replied.

'You may come, I will drop you at Locksley, and you never know we may even be able to stay there tonight' Guy smiled to his wife grasping her hand.

'You know husband you should not make promises that you may not be able to keep' Cathy fluttered her eyelids at him.

'But I can keep it, I will say I wish to stay at home tonight' Guy laughed.

'Then I look forward to it' Cathy smiled.

oOOoOOo

Cathy was left at Locksley after Guy had finally persuaded the sheriff that he wished to go home to Locksley for a couple of days. She watched Guy leave on his horse and head to the Forest, she had heard about Guy making some armour after he had told her about it a few weeks ago, she hoped that it was going to work for Guy's sakes not so much for the sheriff whom she was sure that would use the armour for his own profit and not for the good of someone.

Cathy moved through the village to be greeted by some of them, who were wondering if everything was alright as they has not seen her or her husband around the village in a while. She replied that they had been on business, but hopefully should be back now. She made her way to the door of the woman who had delivered her into this world, she tapped on the door.

Matilda opened the door, 'Oh Lady Gisborne, what a pleasure to see you. Please do come in'

'Thank you Matilda, how are you? How is your daughter?'

'She has not long now with the babe, thanks be to god, now what brings you here?'

'Matilda, I think I may be with child' Cathy whispered.

'How many courses have you missed?'

'Just the one at the moment, but I am never late with my courses, and I feel strange, tired, sore and dizzy, I have been feeling dizzy a lot recently'

'Then you may indeed be with child, but it will not be certain until you miss another Course, then when you feel the baby quickens' Matilda nodded, 'Does your Husband know you may be with Child?'

'I have not told him, no I was a little worried until I seen you' Cathy replied.

'You should let him know that you suspect you may be with child, but you will not know for sure just yet' Matilda spoke.

'Thank you, Matilda I will speak to my Husband' Cathy smiled.

'Be safe, Lady Gisborne' Matilda said as Cathy left the house.

oOOoOOo

She went back to Locksley Manor, she saw that Guy was back but he had children in the Barn.

'Guy what are you doing with those children?' Cathy said, causing Guy to turn and look at her.

'Saw them in the forest spying, I brought them here' Guy replied.

'Please Miss, we saw nothing' one of the boys spoke.

'Guy, they are just children' Cathy said, 'Could you not let them go?'

Guy grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the manor, 'I am going to do that Cathy, I just wanted to scare them a little, if they go to Hood and tell him about the armour all that I have worked for would be for nothing'

'Guy, I understand. I do. But you must know that Robin will find out about this'

'That I do not doubt' Guy replied, 'anyway how did the healer go?'

'I have something I need to tell you, may we go inside a moment?' Cathy replied she was going to have to tell him that she thought she was with child.

Guy nodded, he was worried when she spoke like that, and he wondered what it was all the things running through his mind. He did not feel her take his hand into hers.

'Guy, I think I may be with child' Cathy whispered.

'With child... you mean you think you may be pregnant… with our child?' Guy stammered.

'I do, but I cannot be sure until I miss another course, but Matilda thinks it is very possible that yes I am carrying your child' Cathy smiled.

Guy felt a broad smile erupt from his lips, 'My wife, I love you more than ever' he kissed her lips.

Cathy giggled, 'we cannot be sure yet, but I thought you had the right to know that we may be having a child'

Guy did not care that it could not be certain that they were indeed having a baby, but somehow he felt that it was true, and he knew that he would do anything to protect his wife and his unborn child, he thought it could not be possible to love Cathy more than he already did but now he was sure he indeed love her more.

Cathy backed away when she heard someone approaching the manor. Guy looked at her just as confused.

'I will follow you in a moment' Cathy nodded to Guy.

oOOoOOo

Guy walked out of the door to see the sheriff approaching the manor he groaned.

'So Gisborne, how did the little experiment go?' Vaisey smiled as he saw him.

'It went well my lord, I am sure that my good man here will be able to explain how it went better than I am' Guy pointed at the man who was now preparing something.

'Yes well Sheriff, it works like this' he poured something into the fire causing smoke to come up, 'Do not breathe it in, enjoy it'

The Sheriff was coughing and spluttering.

'Can we get the sheriff a glass of water?' Guy shouted into the house, but shot a look to Cathy not to move closer to the smoke, she stayed inside until the smoke began to clear.

'So it worked Gisborne?'

'It did indeed' Guy nodded.

'You will make more' the sheriff pointed at the man.

'That will cost you'

'Fine so be it' the sheriff smiled.

Guy looked to Cathy who had just joined him at his side.

'Nice of you to join us Lady Gisborne'

'I must apologise, I was just going through the books of the manor' Cathy smiled.

The sheriff was about to leave, when they all heard a cough, Cathy knew it was one of the children probably from the smoke that had just been coming through the barn.

'What was that?' The sheriff obviously heard it too.

'What was what? My lord' Cathy replied.

'That noise' the sheriff snapped. He moved towards the barn down. Cathy looked at Guy who looked back to her, neither of them not sure what to do.

The sheriff opened the door up and saw the children, 'Oh Gisborne have you and the Lady Gisborne been breeding without telling me?'

Cathy looked to Guy, she saw the anger pass in his eyes, Cathy's hand went instinctively to her stomach all though she was sure that nothing was there at the moment she had the urge that she need to protect, their child, even if the child was not clear whether it was there or not.

'No, I found these children in the woods, while I was testing the armour; I brought them back here to send them to the mine'

'Gisborne, if they have seen something then they must be killed' the sheriff replied.

Cathy looked at the sheriff squarely in the eyes, the children were not going to be killed if she had her way, and she would not allow that to happen to them. Guy stood in front of his wife, glaring at her; she could not do that not now.

'It will be done, my Lord' Guy replied.

'Good make sure it is' the sheriff replied, 'Now I must get back to my work at Nottingham, Good day to you both'

oOOoOOo

Cathy stormed into the house. She was mad that the sheriff would want to kill four innocent children; she wished that he would go and die somewhere so that the people could have a break from his tyranny. She was also angry at Guy who had told the sheriff he would kill the children.

'Cathy' Guy spoke as he got to the door.

'Have you come to tell me that the children have been killed Guy?' Cathy looked at him.

'I am not going to kill the children'

'You aren't? But you told the sheriff...'

'I told the sheriff what he wanted to hear' Guy replied.

'Then what are we going to do with the children if they are not to be killed?' Cathy looked to him.

'Is there a way that we can get your brothers to come and rescue the children, without say me knowing about it?' Guy looked to his wife.

'Hang on I have a better idea, Allan, tell him that you are going to kill the children. He will go to Robin and say that this is going to happen and then like magic they rescue the children and the sheriff will not think you are involved' Cathy replied.

'I knew there was a reason I married you' Guy smiled.

'I am glad I can be of service' Cathy laughed.

'I will be back soon' Guy kissed her hand.

oOOoOOo

Cathy waited for Guy to return to the manor, while he was gone, she made sure that the children were fed and watered.

'Miss, you are not going to have us killed?' One of the boys asked.

'No, I am hoping that you will not be killed, I will make sure that does not happen you have my word' Cathy smiled.

'Miss, how can you be sure?' another boy asked.

'I will make sure that you are safe, if it is the last thing I do' Cathy replied, 'I will not let the sheriff harm you'

Cathy moved back to the manor sitting down, she waited for her husband to return, he did a little while later.

'Is it done?' Cathy asked him as he sat down, next to her.

'It is, Allan knows about it'

'Good, I made sure they are fed and watered' Cathy nodded.

'Good' Guy smiled.

Guy looked at his wife, he also knew that it was likely that Robin's men would be here soon, if they found out about the children being here.

'Cathy, when they come, I do not want you to get involved in whatever will happen, do you understand me?' Guy ordered.

'What do you think is going to happen?' Cathy looked at him.

'Well I am sure that Robin will not miss the opportunity to inflict some pain on me, so you must not come to any harm, you must protect yourself'

'Guy I am not going to stand there and watch you get hurt'

'You must please if not for me, for our child' Guy knew she would not argue if it meant that it would harm the baby.

'Alright, I will do as you say' Cathy relented.

'I am going to check to see how the armour is progressing' Guy smiled.

oOOoOOo

Cathy followed Guy out of the manor, and then she spotted them, Robin's men behind the barn.

'They are here' she whispered to Guy, standing on tip toes to make sure he only heard her.

'Maybe you should go in to the Manor Lady Gisborne, if you are not feeling well' Guy replied.

Guy followed her in, to make it easier for the children to escape with the outlaws.

'I will go and get you a cloak my love' Guy smiled to her.

He went up the stairs, when he saw he was not alone in the room.

'Hood, how nice it is for you to drop by'

'You were going to kill those children, what heartless son of a bitch are you?' Robin was holding a box, a box that Guy knew held the black diamond's for the armour was used to make it how it was, 'And yet my sister still loves you, what have you done to her to make her think you can do no wrong?'

'You know I am not going to let you leave with that box don't you' Guy replied.

'I was planning on it' Robin drew his sword, to be met by Guy's.

oOOoOOo

Cathy heard the clang of the swords from downstairs, her heart leapt into her mouth, she was about to go and make sure that Guy was alright when she was stopped. She spun round.

'Archer, let me go' She sighed, 'Robin is harming Guy'

'It is not your place to get involved'

'Not my place, he is my husband, you have the children, Go please and leave Guy and I alone'

'How do you know that we came for the children?' Archer asked.

'I do not have time to explain. I need to make sure that my Husband is not about to get killed' Cathy shrugged him off.

She made it up the stairs quicker than she ever had before. She opened the door to the room. She could see that Guy was bleeding and that Robin was standing over him with his sword ready.

'Stop, please' Cathy shouted.

'I am glad that you have decided to Join us sister' Robin replied, 'You can watch your husband die'

'No, I will not' Cathy replied, she then felt Archer rush past her.

'Robin, let's go we have what we came for, leave her alone' Archer whispered. He pulled Robin out of the room. Cathy nodded to him as he did, for a word of thanks for what he had just done.

Cathy stooped down to Guy, he was bleeding pretty badly.

'I told you not to get involved' Guy mumbled.

'Guy, I told you I would not stand by and watch you get hurt'

'He has the diamonds' Guy replied.

'I know. We will get them back' Cathy nodded.

'How?' Guy looked to her.

'I haven't thought of that yet' Cathy admitted.

oOOoOOo

Cathy cleaned Guy up; it was all she could think to do.

'I am alright you know' Guy smiled.

'Let me be the judge at that' Cathy replied.

Guy replied smiling at her, his eyes looked up when he saw one of his guards enter the room.

'I am sorry my lord to disturb you but it seems that Hood left someone behind' The guard showed a boy, Guy did not recognise, but Cathy seemed to.

'I know you, you were Marian's stable boy' Cathy replied.

'I am indeed, and you are Lady Gisborne, what are you going to do to me?' The boy Gulped.

Guy picked up the boy and went outside the manor. Cathy followed.

'People of Locksley, tell Hood that we have one of the children. And if he gives back what he took from us then the child will not die' Guy shouted.

Guy then took the boy back into the manor with Cathy on his heels. Guy made sure that the boy was fed and watered and told him to sleep in the servants courters for the night, he turned back to Cathy.

'Hood will not be able to resist saving the child' Guy looked at her.

'I know' Cathy nodded, 'But do not harm the boy'

'I do not plan to' Guy assured her, if his plan went to plan then Hood would think that the boy was worth saving more than the diamonds, well that was what he hoped if not they were in serious trouble and not just with the sheriff.

oOOoOOo

Guy told Cathy that he was going to meet Allan to see whether he heard about the trade, it was now dark across Locksley Manor, and Cathy sat on the window sill in her and Guy's room waiting for signs that he was on his way home. Cathy sat pulling a throw over her shoulders. Cathy had been sitting in the room for a few hours when she felt her eyes begin to fall. She drifted off to sleep.

As Guy entered the manor, he did so quietly he was sure that Cathy would be asleep. His trip to speak to Allan had not been a total failure, Allan had heard the threat that Guy had made and also told him that Robin was planning to keep the diamonds as well as getting the boy. As Guy got to the door of his Chambers his mind was whizzing about all the things that could happen tomorrow, but when he opened the door to see Cathy sleeping, and all his thoughts went away, she looked so peaceful when she slept. He carefully picked her up and placed her on the bed. She moved towards him when he tried to move away, to get himself dressed.

Guy managed to inch himself out of the bed to Undress himself, he then laid next to her, drawing her closer to him, just so he could hold her, it was moments like this he loved. Being with Cathy always made him forget the bad things that were going on in his life, he needed her.

oOOoOOo

Cathy awoke the next morning; she was being held by her husband but had not recollection of how she got there or when Guy had come home last night. She did not wish to disturb him as he looked very comfortable where he was. Just as she thought this Guy stirred, blinking his eyes he looked at her.

'Morning' he sighed.

'I did not hear you come in last night' Cathy smiled. 'Morning' she added.

'I was quite late and you my love had fallen asleep' Guy laughed.

'How did the meet go?' Cathy asked, propping herself up and facing her husband.

'Hood had received the message which means that it is to go ahead, but he is planning to double cross me'

'Of course he is' Cathy nodded, 'but that won't happen because you know of that plan'

'I do indeed, but I do not want you here when we do the exchange, you are to stay here, so that nothing can happen to you'

'I will stay here, I mean inside as I assume the trade will happen here at Locksley'

'It will' Guy replied.

'Then please all I beg of you is to be careful' Cathy sighed.

'I will as always my love' Guy kissed her forehead.

Cathy nodded, but still not fully believing him.

oOOoOOo

Cathy stayed in her room when Guy went to make the meet with Robin. She could not bear to think what was possible going to happen to him when the handover occurred.

Guy stood in front of Locksley with the boy next to him.

'It seems, that Hood does not think that you are worth saving after all' Guy smiled.

'Robin will be here, he is Robin Hood' the boy replied.

'I hope he does, for your sake' Guy swallowed as well as his own sake and his wife's he thought.

It was a little while later when Robin with the rest of his gang came from the Forest.

'Gisborne, we must stop meeting like this' Robin smiled.

'The feeling is mutual Hood; do not worry' Guy replied, 'How about we get this over and done with?'

'My sister is not joining us no'

'She is not feeling well, so you must excuse her absence' Guy said.

'Right so how is this going to work?' Archer said trying to get the topic back up to the situation at hand.

'I think we do a straight swap, I give you the boy and you give me the box'

'Sounds reasonable' Robin nodded.

Guy smiled to him then moved himself towards Hood with the boy, as Robin moved with the box. He pushed the boy towards Robin as he placed the diamonds in his hands, being prepared for what Robin was planning he opened the box and put the diamonds in a velvet bag and placed them in his pocket.

'It was a pleasure doing business with you Hood; we must do it again sometime'

'Rather not' Robin replied looking annoyed that the plan had not worked; it was as if Gisborne knew the plan, but he walked away with the boy leaving Guy to return to Cathy.

oOOoOOo

Guy stood at the Doorway looking to his wife, he looked to her she jumped slightly when she saw him. A little surprised that he was not hurt, if she was being honest with himself.

'Guy' she smiled.

'Cathy' he laughed.

'Did it go well?' she asked, putting herself into his hold.

'It did, I have the diamonds and Hood has the child, so all in all a good day all around' Guy replied.

'I am glad that he did not harm you' Cathy sighed.

'Sssshh my love, please do not worry yourself too much' Guy replied.

oOOoOOo

The months passed and it came to be that indeed that Cathy was with child, she had missed her courses for four months now but still she had not felt the baby quicken. Guy had been busy at the castle a lot recently; this left Cathy alone at Locksley for a lot of the time.

Guy was due back from the castle tonight to see Cathy, and to get away from the sheriff. If he was being honest with himself, he was again becoming more and more irritant with the sheriff, especially since the outlaw Allan a 'dale had become Guy's squire the sheriff seemed to think that this was something that made Guy now having to do more work. He rode to Locksley anxious to be in Cathy's arm. He found himself daydreaming when he heard a voice.

'Giz, I ain't being funny or nothing but why did you end up marrying the Lady Gisborne?' Allan asked.

'Well, do you want the honest answer?' he looked to Allan whom nodded, 'I love her, utterly and completely. I never thought I could love someone like that but I did, not so much of a monster now am I?'

'No, Guy I never thought that was the reason why she married you'

'Thought I had her locked up or something' Guy smiled.

'Not quite that but that was Robin and Archer told is when they received the news' Allan replied.

'It would though wouldn't it' Guy said.

They pulled into the Locksley stables, Guy told Allan to sort out the horses, as he went into the house to see his wife.

Cathy watched as her husband approached her.

'Guy, I am so glad you are home' she smiled, running to him and kissing him fully on the lips. 'Ouch' she groaned.

'Cathy what is it?' Guy thought the worse, 'Is it the babe?' he asked panicking now.

'I just felt the baby quicken, I felt the baby Guy' She smiled.

'You felt the baby' Guy repeated.

'I did' Cathy smiled, 'Here feel' she grabbed his hand and guided it to her stomach, Guy felt something. His face erupted into a wide smile.

'I felt it, that our child' Guy smiled.

'It is' Cathy nodded, tears falling down her face.

'Why are you crying?' Guy brushed the tears away.

'Because we are going to be a family, my love' Cathy replied.

Guy pulled her close to him, now he knew that she was truly his family and she was his. It made him smile that they were also going to be a baby soon. Cathy felt safe while he was in her arms but she knew that soon the pregnancy would not be a secret anymore because soon people would see that she was pregnant. Then the reality would come where they could not dream anymore, especially if the sheriff had anything to do with it.

**Thank you to everyone who is still reading this and thank you for the lovely support. Well Cathy and Guy seem to be going well at the moment but that is not going to last not when the sheriff finds out about the baby. **

**What will Guy do? What will the sheriff do? **

**Find out in future chapters. **

**Note all the things you recognise was from 2x03 'childhood' and that belongs to the bbc and tiger aspect. **

**Let me know what you think as I love receiving reviews. **

**Until next time **

**Emma –x- **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Where do we go from here?

Guy looked as his wife the next morning, she was sleeping soundly, and she seemed to be doing that a lot recently. He looked down on her sleeping form, Guy stroked her face, and she snuggled into him. He knew that soon the little secret that the two of them kept would soon be revealed to the entire shire of Nottingham to see. Guy groaned this would include, his boss the sheriff, he had tried so hard for him not to know about the baby, to protect Cathy and their unborn child. Allan still was unaware that Cathy was having a child, but he was quite unobservant, it did not worry Guy too much.

'What is on your mind my love?' Cathy muttered sleepily.

'Just thinking' Guy replied, 'Go back to sleep'

Cathy's eyes came into focus, she looked at how much light was in the room, the sun was peeking through, it must have been late from the signs. She looked at the Husband who seemed quite content to lay with her all day.

'Guy, have you not got to the castle this morning?' Cathy looked to him, 'is it not the council of Nobles?'

'Cathy that is tomorrow' Guy smiled. 'I have been given time to check on the estates before the meeting tomorrow, you know that the sheriff expects you to be there also'

'Can you not say I am unwell?' Cathy hoped.

'My wife, we used that last month, you are going to have to come, I promise nothing will happen to you' Guy whispered, 'I will be by your side and if I am not Allan will be'

'We are going to have to tell Allan are we not?' Cathy replied.

'It may be for the best' Guy nodded.

'But this means that it will no longer be in our hands' Cathy choked.

'My love, I will not let anything happen to us or our child you must know that' he placed his hand on her bump that was becoming more and more visible by the day, 'I promise'

Cathy smiled; she knew he was telling her the truth 'Then we'd better get it over with Allan needs to know, Do you think we can trust him not to tell Robin and Archer?'

'When the sheriff finds out, it will not be Robin and Archer we have to worry about' Guy kissed her forehead.

oOOoOOo

They both got dressed and made their way downstairs, where they were greeted by Allan, who seemed to be expecting them.

'Giz, My lady' he smiled.

Cathy liked Allan, she never would have thought that she could like a man like Allan, but she found him a kind soul, with a good soul. He just seemed a little lost when it came to knowing what he wanted. Guy trusted him, so Cathy knew if he trusted him so should she.

'Allan, My wife and I have something that we have to discuss with you' Guy began.

'What have I done now? I swear it weren't me'

'Allan, you have done nothing' Cathy laughed.

'But if you have something you would like to tell us, then we are all ears' Guy said half joking.

'No I have nothing to tell you' Allan replied.

'That's good to know' Guy smiled. 'Well, we do. You cannot tell a soul about this but Cathy, is having my child'

'You are having a baby?' Allan looked to Cathy, who nodded in confirmation. 'Well that is great news, does the sheriff know?' Allan asked.

'He does not' Cathy spoke, 'but soon we will not be able to hide it from him'

'And when that day comes Allan, I need to know that you will do everything in your power if anything was to go wrong to protect my wife and our child' Guy looked at Allan.

'I will Guy you have my word' Allan nodded, 'I will do everything in my power to protect you all'

'Thank you Allan, it is appreciated' Cathy replied.

Guy looked to his wife; he knew he would have to leave the manor soon, to check on the villagers. He had the idea that he would leave Allan with her so that he had someone who he knew he could trust with his wife, well he hope he could. He kissed her cheek and signalled for Allan not to follow him but to stay here with Cathy.

'Look after her' Guy smiled to Allan as he left the manor.

oOOoOOo

Cathy sat in the manor, waiting for her husband to return, she looked over to Allan. He had been watching her like a hawk since Guy had left.

'Allan, when Guy said look after me, he did not mean keep an eye on me all the time' Cathy sighed.

She felt cooped up with him sitting there. She got up.

'Where are you going, Lady Gisborne?'

'It's Cathy and I am going to get some air, you may walk with me if you wish' Cathy replied.

'You know I would have to even if I did not want to and that your husband would kill me if I did not' Allan laughed.

Cathy turned to Allan, getting her cloak and walked out of the door with Allan by her side.

'So Cathy, how long was you in love with Guy?' Allan asked as they went to some of the villagers.

'I cannot put a date to it; I think I may have always loved him. I basically grew up with Guy' Cathy replied, 'that was of course till the fire'

'What Fire?' Allan asked.

'Have my Brothers never told you about how my Father died?'

'I regret, they have not' Allan replied.

Cathy sighed of course they had not. Cathy explained to Allan what had happened to her Father and Guy's Parents in the time of the fire.

'It must have been horrible for you' Allan replied.

Cathy nodded.

They continued the walk through the village, when they saw Guy's Horse ride into the village and towards the manor.

oOOoOOo

None of them got a good night sleep, that night, Guy did not want to take Cathy to the castle, but they would have to tell the sheriff soon. Allan had not been sleeping because he was worried; he had always been told the Cathy had been forced into the marriage with Guy, but from what he had seen. They both were happy. They were starting a family together, and the love that radiated off both Guy and Cathy's face when the other was in the room or they were talking about the other was something that many people would be jealous of. If Allan had to admit he was a little jealous of the two of them.

Cathy was not sleeping well, every time she closed her eyes she saw the sheriff holding Guy by the throat and then he was dead in the sheriff arms, with the sheriff looking at her and smiling. She woke up panting. Her hands had wrapped protectively round her stomach and Guy.

'It was just a dream' she whispered to herself.

She snuggled back into the warm of her husband.

Guy wrapped himself around her; she had not known she had heard her dream. She had been muttering in her sleep. He made a promise to himself that he would not allow her to feel like that ever, he wanted to take her away from here, but tomorrow they were going to have to tell the sheriff. Guy just hoped that the sheriff was in a good mood and that Cathy's brothers had decided that they should have a day off from causing trouble.

The sun began to shine through, although Guy was all too aware that neither he nor his wife had slept very well, they both looked each other as they got dressed. Guy took her hand.

'You know that no matter what I love you' Guy whispered.

'I love you too, so when are we going to tell him?' Cathy replied.

'Before the council of Nobles, but I will do it alone, then I will call for you' Guy replied.

'If you think it is wise of course' Cathy nodded.

'I do' Guy kissed her.

oOOoOOo

When they got to Nottingham, Guy told Allan to take Cathy directly to their room so that the sheriff would not see her before they had chance to tell him about the baby. He took one more look to Cathy, just in case something was to happen to him when he told the sheriff.

Guy entered the sheriff quarters very slowly and precisely.

'Gisborne, Is your Wife not joining our little meeting this month again?' the sheriff looked to him to see any hint of weakness, Guy held his gaze.

'My wife is just settling into our rooms my lord, but I do have something to discuss with you before she joins us' Guy replied.

'Have you got yourself a little mistress that you do not want the missus not to know about it?' The sheriff laughed, 'Naughty Naughty Gisborne.

'No My lord, but it does concern my wife' Guy replied, he felt bile go up to his throat, how could the sheriff think that he would want a mistress when he had Cathy, he composed himself again.

'Come on Gisborne I have not got all day' the sheriff said becoming increasingly irritated by him.

'The Lady Gisborne and I are expecting a child, My lord' Guy heard the jaw of The sheriff crack, he was sure this was not what he was expecting to hear from him.

'How sweet Baby. Do you think I care about that A clue No! I do not Gisborne, so when you have something of relevance to tell me, then I say you come back to me' The sheriff shouted.

Guy's eyes flashed with anger, this man would not leave him alone until his dying day, if Guy was happy he would make him think he had imagined it. Guy was not going to let him squash this from him.

'Of Course My Lord, I thought you would be one of the first that should know, as I am likely to have to be home at Locksley more than usual'

'You think that I am going to let you swan off and play happy families, because I will not you are expected to work, here at the castle' The sheriff boomed.

'I will not be separated from my wife, when she needs me' Guy replied still not losing his temper although inside he wanted to scream at the sheriff.

'Then you will have to choose won't you, either Move the leper here or you lose your house' The sheriff replied.

Guy looked at the man that he could have called a father figure for the last few years but now he was sure that this man would never have the respect from Guy that he had a few months ago, because now, he had made an enemy of a father, that would do anything to protect his child.

oOOoOOo

Cathy sat with Allan in her room, she was worried. Guy should have been back by now; she put her hand to her stomach more for herself than the baby. She looked to Allan.

'Do you think that everything is alright?' She asked.

'You know what the sheriff is like he probably won't allow Giz a word in edgeways' Allan tried to calm her.

Just as Cathy was about to reply, Guy came storming through the door, he looked angry, Cathy could see it in her eyes.

'Leave us' he barked at Allan.

Allan looked to Cathy, she nodded. Allan left shutting the door behind him.

It took Guy a moment to look to his wife; he did not want to take his anger from the sheriff out on her.

'Guy, what is it?' Cathy asked.

'It's the sheriff, he had put me in a terrible position' Guy felt the anger rise in his throat again.

Cathy took his hand and led him to the chair to sit down; she touched his cheek, 'Whatever it is we will get through it together'

'He has given me a choice, if I want to stay and protect you then I have to move you here during the pregnancy, if not I will lose Locksley'

'Then I guess we are staying here' Cathy replied.

'I do not want our child to be born, here I want our child to be born at home, our home' Guy stated.

'Guy all that matters that our child knows that they are loved and we will always protect them' Cathy looked at her husband. She did not want him to feel bad for her having to come to the castle. 'We will have to be on our guard but it will be alright, as long I am with you, I know I will be safe'

'Cathy, this is not how I saw us having a baby'

'And I told you, we will be fine, we have to be on our guard with the sheriff and we can get home then it will be fine, Guy I love you and I know you would do anything to protect me to protect us' she grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach, 'We are all that matters'

Guy moved closer to his wife, she was right the only thing that mattered was that they were together and safe, it should not matter what the sheriff wanted.

'Now go and tell the sheriff that we accept his generous hospitality' Cathy kissed his lips.

oOOoOOo

Guy came back after telling the sheriff that His wife and he would be staying at the castle, for a period. He took hold of his wife's hand and led her to the council of nobles, followed by Allan.

As they opened the doors to the great hall, Cathy felt Guy stiffen. All eyes were on the two of them, especially from Marian who was taking her Father's place although there was no Knighton as the sheriff had burnt it down.

'It's alright my love' she whispered to him reassuringly.

He relaxed and went to his seat, Cathy stood behind him hoping that no one especially Marian had spotted that she was with child.

'Now may I call this meeting into order?' the sheriff smiled.

All nodded in agreement.

Cathy drifted off when she heard about taxes, one day the sheriff was going to see that he could not treat people the way he was with the taxes; he needed to wake up and see that the people hated him for it.

'Cathy' a voice drifted her back to the meeting, it was Guy she was sure of that.

'Humph' she replied.

'The meeting is over. Where did your mind go?' he smiled to her.

'I am sorry, I was thinking about things' she replied.

'I will hope that we will not have to stay too long' Guy looked at her.

'Me too my love' Cathy nodded.

oOOoOOo

Cathy and Guy had been in the Castle for almost a week, and if anyone was unaware that she was indeed was with child there was no doubt, the roundness of Cathy's stomach was becoming fuller, so much so that Guy had to have new material ordered for dresses that she was going to have to wear.

Guy was with the sheriff, he seemed to be bored with what the sheriff was telling him about how Marian's father was going to be harmed and stopped being fed, Guy's interest suddenly came back to the room.

'My Lord do you think it is wise, not to feed him?' Guy asked.

'Gisborne, if I asked for your opinion I would ask for it and as I have not then do not give it' the sheriff spoke gruffly to him.

Guy looked back at the sheriff, he did not want to back down, then he remembered what Cathy had told him, they needed to be on their guard this meant keeping the sheriff off their backs, 'Forgive me my lord'

'Leave Gisborne, before I say something I may regret' the sheriff dismissed him.

Guy did not need to be told again to leave; he rushed out of the great hall faster than he had ever done in his life.

Cathy had been walking about the castle, she was waiting for her husband to return so that she could go with him to the chapel, when she rounded the corner it was not Guy who she was greeted by, but her brother Archer.

'My Lady' Archer bowed, 'You are looking well'

'Do not act that you do not know that I am with child, I was not expecting you to be the brother that would come'

'I persuaded Robin that he should not come to the castle to see you, but you do not seem upset that you are with child'

'Why would I be upset? My husband and I are having a baby out of love not obligation' Cathy snapped.

'And living in the castle? Was that part of the plan?' Archer asked.

'A technicality' Cathy sighed.

'Are you so blind to think that Guy would choose you over the sheriff?' Archer replied.

'I am not so blind, but the sheriff is not doing himself any favours'

'You and the baby will not be safe while you are here' Archer said.

'Do you not think I do not know that? Every day I am worried that something will happen to my unborn child and that the sheriff will have something to do with it' Cathy admitted.

'Then we must get you out of this place' Archer whispered.

'I will not leave my Husband' she replied, 'Now go before the sheriff sees you'

'I will come and see you again, sister'

'I would like that' Cathy smiled.

**Okay I am going to leave it there, I thought that I needed Cathy to turn her back on her family completely, they made be needed later on (hint Hint). Anyway thank you so much for the reviews they always makes me smile and want to write this story, although uni is being a pain lol.**

**Anyway let me know what you think.**

**Until next time **

**Emma –x- **


	16. Chapter 16

Just a note about my last comment at the bottom I meant that Cathy not to turn her back on her family because they will be needed soon.

Chapter Sixteen: Battlefield.

The castle was becoming increasingly claustrophobic for the three people who wished to get out of the place more than anyone. Guy was tired and irritable, he was snapping at people with little or no warning. Cathy watched him sleeping at the moment; she had been struggling to sleep, every time she heard a noise she would think it was the sheriff coming to harm her. She had given up on getting a good night sleep a few hours ago. She tried as quietly as she could with her ever expanding stomach, to get out of the bed, so not to disturb her husband. She placed a cloak over her shoulders and went to the window. Looking up at the stars she thought about her life, and what was happening in her life recently, it had been nearly two months they had been at the castle now, and unfortunately life was not going to get any easier, Marian, someone who she would have called her best friend when they were growing had lost her father yesterday, and seemed to have disappeared although everyone bar the sheriff knew where she had gone.

Cathy looked across the room to her husband, he looked peaceful, but she could tell from the expression on his face that he was not having a comfortable night. She looked back out of the window, and started making small circles around her bump.

'You know what little one' Cathy whispered, 'One day we will not have to live in fear that the people in power will turn on us in a second, one day you, me and your father will be free'

She continued to talk to her child, until she felt warm come around her shoulders.

'What are you doing, my love?'Guy's breath tickled the top of her head.

'I could not sleep, Little one thought it would be a good time to wake me up, so I thought I would speak to the baby' she replied, 'He seemed to have settled down now' she was not sure why she had called the baby he, for the last few days she had been calling the baby a he more and more.

'That, is because your voice is soothing more than you could ever know, and how do you know it will be a boy, I think it will be a girl' Guy smiled.

'You would not mind if we do not have a son?' Cathy turned to face him.

'We have time my love to have twenty sons if you so wish, but I would not mind if she is a girl no, because she will be as beautiful as her mother'

Cathy's eyes became filled with tears.

'Why are you crying?' Guy asked pain across his face that he had somehow upset her.

'I need to speak to you, if something is to go wrong with the birth, I want you to look after our child' Cathy replied, 'Do not blame the child, if something happens to me'

'Cathy, I do not want you speaking like this' Guy turned away from her.

'Guy, we must' Cathy hissed, 'if something was to happen I want you to keep on living'

'I will not hear anymore on this do you hear me?' Guy grabbed both of her shoulders, 'Do you?'

Cathy looked at her husband for a second shock came across her face, 'Perfectly' she nodded, 'Now get your hands off me' he did in a second, she step away from him, turning the other way.

Guy looked at his wife's back, he had yet again broken one of the things he had promised he would never do, he had raised his voice to her and then he had grabbed her violently, alright he had done two of the things he had promised he would never do to her. He felt ashamed; he felt tears in his own eyes began to fall.

'I am sorry' he breathed.

Cathy turned around to face him, and was shocked what she saw; he looked like a broken man again.

'I just do not know what I would do if I lost you, Cathy. This is the reason I do not want to speak about it, it makes the fact I may lose you more real' Guy crumpled to the floor.

Cathy moved towards him, 'Guy' her voice broke, she wanted to sit on the floor and hold him but she thought he would likely shout at her for doing that.

Guy looked up at her, he pulled himself up, but he was still crying Cathy touched his cheek.

'My Love, The brave Sir Guy of Gisborne, please come back to me' she kissed the tears from his face, 'I need you here loving me, not against me'

'I am here, my Heart' he replied.

Cathy breathed out, Guy moved closer to her, and held her towards him.

'You know with all my power, Guy, I promise you that, I will be alright after the baby is born'

'I know Cathy I know' Guy nodded.

'Come on, you should get some rest the sheriff will want you up at the crack of dawn'

Guy took hold of her hand and led her to the bed where both of them fell back to sleep.

oOOoOOo

The next morning it was like all that had happened the night before did not occur, when Cathy awoke, Guy was not in the bed by her side, she rolled her eyes, the sheriff had him working these silly hours that Cathy could see that Guy was tiring from. She got up from the bed noticing a note on the pillow where Guy had been sleeping.

_My darling Cathy, I will be back soon, yours forever Guy._

Cathy was not sure what this meant, whether Guy had been sent somewhere. Cathy was helped into her dress and she went outside the room.

She was quickly approached by Allan.

'Allan have you seen my Husband?' Cathy asked when she spotted him.

'He is on business with the sheriff' Allan replied.

'Is he still in the castle?'

'He is my Lady' Allan replied.

'If you see him can you tell him to meet me in our room?' Cathy asked

'I will Cathy'

'Thank you Allan' Cathy smiled.

Cathy walked through the castle, bowing to the servants who smiled at her, if having a baby made her the most liked person in the castle then so be it. She was surprised when she was stopped abruptly and pulled into an alcove.

'Get of me' she protested. But she relaxed when she saw who it was, her husband was grinning sheepishly at her, 'I thought you had business with the sheriff?'

'I do, but I saw you and could not resist giving my wife a kiss good morning' He kissed her cheek.

'Good morning to you to husband, did you manage to get sleep at all last night my love?' she smiled.

'I did' Guy replied lovingly, 'and how my love did you sleep?'

'Little better after the baby settled' she smiled.

'I am glad to hear it, now I'd better get going, people to see, to make it look as if I am enjoying here'

'Be patient my love' she replied, 'it will only be for a while'

'I will see you at dinner the sheriff has requested that we dine with him this evening' Guy replied.

Cathy shuddered involuntary when Guy said that, it was so much simpler to be together, without the watchful eye of the sheriff, 'Do you know why that is?'

'I am afraid I do not my Love' Guy kissed her lips quickly and went back to his work.

'I love you' she whispered as he left.

oOOoOOo

Cathy sat down in the room; she was waiting for her husband to come back to the room, if the sheriff did not keep him busy so that he could not keep up with Cathy.

Cathy lounged in the seat by the fire, with her hand on her stomach, she began to hum to herself, it was a song that Robin used to sing to her when she was little, and she thought it was funny that she was humming it now. Then she remembered what her brother had told, this was her mother lullaby that she would sing to the boys, so Robin in turn has passed it on to her.

She was still humming when Guy quietly came through the door, he moved quietly to her and listened to her humming a song that he did not recognise but seemed to at the same time. He knelt down and kissed her cheek.

'What are you singing my love?' he asked.

'It was a song my brother used to sing to me apparently my mother sung it to them when they were younger so they would sing it to me' Cathy replied, 'How did your day go?'

'The sheriff thinks I am his lapdog, I wanted to come and check on you a few times but he seemed to find a new job for me to do' Guy sighed.

'Do not worry about me and the baby we are fine' Cathy smiled, 'does he still wish our presence to be at dinner?'

'I am afraid so, it fine we will not stay long, you can say you are tired or something' Guy laughed.

'What and I need my lovely husband to join me' she replied cheekily.

'Exactly my love' he kissed her lips.

'That's good to know' she laughed.

'I was wondering have you see Allan today?' Guy asked.

'Not since this morning my love' she smiled, 'Is there something wrong?'

'The sheriff thinks he is back with Hood'

'Believe me he is not' Cathy replied.

'How do you know that?' Guy asked.

'Allan would not go back to Robin after the lies he has told him about us' Cathy replied, 'he also told you that he would protect me and our child'

'Come on my love. We must not keep the sheriff waiting'

'I know' Cathy nodded.

oOOoOOo

Guy held Cathy's chair in the great hall. He smiled as he took the seat opposite her, the sheriff sitting at the head of the table, watched as someone else joined the party, and it was Allan.

'Nice of you to join us' the sheriff sighed.

'Sorry, My lord, I was making sure that the guards were all prepared' Allan apologised.

Cathy looked to Guy not sure what preparations that they could possibly be planning, Guy looked at her shaking his head, this was his signal that he would tell her later when they were alone. They both ate the food that they were served.

Cathy turned her attention back to the sheriff who was talking about something, that something she was not sure, but by the look on her husband face she was not sure whether she wanted to know.

'Lady Gisborne, what do you feel about the new ideas on taxation?' The sheriff smiled.

'My lord sheriff I am but a feeble woman I do not understand the politics of the town' Cathy replied, she was lying of course, she knew better than many men, but she knew the feeble act may be a way to keep the sheriff of her back.

'You have never proclaimed to be a feeble woman before have you Lady Gisborne?'

'I am a married woman and my Husband demands that I am a dutiful wife and have no dealings in politics, I am only here to bore his offspring and not to worry myself with Man business' Cathy coolly answered.

'I see Gisborne has finally gotten through to you' Cathy watched as Guy's hand across from her grabbed the seat, his knuckles turning white.

'He did indeed my Lord, I am feeling a little tired with the baby and all therefore may I be excused?'

'Of Course Lady Gisborne we would not want anything to happen to the little one would we?' the way the sheriff said the last part there was malice in his eyes.

Cathy smiled and walked out of the room. Guy turned to the sheriff, 'I will make sure that she gets back to the room alright, I will rejoin you in a moment My Lord'

'Go' The sheriff replied.

oOOoOOo

Guy caught up with Cathy quickly. He took her arm and pulled her into her room quickly.

'I am sorry my love that you had to come to dinner tonight' he apologised.

'It is not your fault, it is his I wish he was not in our lives but I know we cannot help that, I am here with you and that is all that matters' Cathy kissed his cheek, 'now go back, you must not keep him waiting'

'You know that if I had my way, I would get you out of this castle as soon as I could' Guy rested his chin on her forehead although this was becoming increasingly difficult with the bump now in their way,

'I know, believe me I know' Cathy replied.

Guy took one more look at her and went back to the sheriff, they knew this was the game that the two of them had to play to ensure that their child would be safe and would not be harmed by the sheriff, but they both knew it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep their calm around the sheriff.

**Wow finally managed to finish this chapter, uni has been a nightmare I have so much work due in but I hope that during the xmas break which is not long I will be able to update more so please bare with me as I am trying **

**Anyway let me know what you think, this chapter was to see into Guy's mind a lot when it comes to a choice, and Cathy and her fear of childbirth, I think there will be more action in the next chapter if not the next the one after.**

**Anyway let me know what you think.**

**Until next time **

**Emma –x- **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Parting is Hard**

Guy and Cathy tried to keep out of the way of the sheriff, but with him taking a keener interest in the last addition that would still be joining the Gisborne family it was getting harder and harder.

Cathy looked to Guy who was sitting the opposite side to her, his eyes met hers but he looked as if he was troubled.

'Guy, what is the matter?' she asked.

'Thinking' he mumbled.

She looked at him waiting for him to reply, 'about when the little one arrives' Guy replied.

'Not long now' she said caressing her stomach; it was only about two month until the baby would be here and they could be a family.

Guy looked at his wife so full of awe and love, and soon the baby would make their lives perfect, he sighed it was still early in the morning, and he was meant to be meeting the sheriff shortly, he would rather stay here with Cathy for the rest of the day.

'I know what you are thinking and the answer is you should go' Cathy smiled, 'the sooner you have your meeting the sooner you can come back. It's alright me and the baby will be fine as I know you have uncle Allan stationed outside'

'You are true, maybe you and him could go for a walk or something' Guy suggested.

'I am liking that idea' Cathy replied. She got up and looked at him, 'Guy you cannot put it off any longer, go'

Guy sighed he did not want to go to see that man. 'I will be as soon as I can'

Cathy smiled and nodded.

Allan came into her room about five minutes after Guy had left the room.

'Cathy, Guy asked me to make sure you are alright and he said something about going for a walk to the market'

'I am surprised he said that far' she laughed.

'You know he is only worried about you'

'I do' she nodded.

'Shall we?' Allan asked.

oOOoOOo

When Allan and Cathy got back to the castle they were met by a worried looking Guy.

'Guy what is the matter?' Cathy asked.

'It's the sheriff' Guy looked to her and then to Allan, 'He has gone missing'

'Missing the sheriff?' Allan repeated.

'Yes Allan the sheriff has gone missing and if we do not find him, Sir Jasper is going to burn Nottingham to the ground' Guy looked to him.

'I shall go look for him' Allan said.

'Good plan' Guy agreed.

Cathy looked to Guy, he was worried she could see all the pains in his eyes and he looked stressed. 'Guy is there anything I can do for you?'

'I am going to get you out of here' Guy looked to her, 'I need to know you are safe'

'I am not leaving you Guy' she shook her head.

'You are I need to know that you and the baby are going to be alright, I will make sure Allan goes with you'

'Guy I am not leaving you' Cathy repeated.

'Cathy, my love you need to, I am not sure how but I am going to make sure that you and the baby are safe, we are unlikely to find the sheriff by sundown, and then Nottingham will be burnt to the ground, you need to be away from here when it does'

'How can I manage to think about anything else when I suspect you will be here? Guy I cannot live without you' Cathy felt her anger rising.

'Sssshh my love, please' Guy could not abide her being upset like this, but he needed her to be safe.

'Maybe we could get my brothers to help?'

'I am sure your brothers will not help me'

'But they know the forest like the back of their hand and Archer might' Cathy said to him, 'Robin would eventually see reason as he would not want to see Nottingham fall to the ground'

'I see, but how can we get a message to them'

'Allan, I have an idea but you have to trust me'

'You know that I do' Guy replied.

Allan returned just as they had finished their conversation. 'Guy I cannot find him anywhere'

'It's alright, my wife has a plan'

'Allan, I need you to go and see Archer for me, I know you are not their favourite person, but give him this' she took off a locket that she had hanging from a chain, 'this was my mother's I keep it with me at all times and if I take it off Archer will know something is the matter, can you tell him to come to the castle with Robin'

Allan Looked at her taking the locket, 'if I do not come back Guy you were the best boss I ever had'

'Shut up Allan' Guy laughed, 'and go' Allan left. Guy turned back to his wife, 'I Hope this will work'

'It will' Cathy reassured him, in her mind she hoped that it would be alright.

oOOoOOo

An hour later, Cathy sat with Guy in the great hall, when Allan came back. Cathy looked up, behind him first was her brother Archer and then her other brother, who did not look very happy to be there.

'Guy' Cathy touched Guy's hand. He looked up.

'Well Gisborne, you are a brave man to ask me here'

'Robin this is not about Gisborne' Archer looked at her.

Cathy looked at her brother Archer, he always did seem to have another head on his shoulder, he must have calmed down Robin on the way here.

'Cathy, this is yours' Archer passed her the locket. 'What is the problem?'

'The sheriff has gone missing and if he is not found by sundown then Nottingham will burnt to the ground' Cathy looked to Archer.

'And how is that my problem?' Robin interjected.

'If you do not want to help then that is fine' Guy said.

'Oh good I can go' Robin went to get up.

Archer stopped him, 'Robin you said that you would listen to what they both have to say'

'Well we were hoping that you would look for the sheriff in the forest as you both know the forest better than anyone' Cathy said.

'And I have something to ask you' Guy stated.

'Oh great here it comes' Robin sighed.

'Archer, as you seem to be the one with the level head. If you do not find the sheriff, then I would like you to take Cathy to a safe place, with Allan and that you look after her until it is safe and I come and find her' Guy looked at Archer, he hoped that he would agree to look after his wife, Archer's sister.

'I will, look after her Guy' Archer agreed.

Robin said that he would send word to Archer if the sheriff was found, if Archer had not heard anything in two hours Cathy would be prepared to leave and go to Locksley away from Nottingham until she could be moved away further.

Guy had left to attempt to talk some sense into Sir Jasper, Allan went with him. This left Archer and Cathy alone.

'You are looking well, my dear sister' he smiled to her.

'Thank you for this'

'I knew that you would not give up the locket unless something put you or your family in danger'

'Ouch' Cathy squirmed.

'What is it? Is it the babe?' Archer looked concerned.

'It is fine, the baby is just kicking. He seems to be doing that a lot more' Cathy reassured him.

'You know I will make sure you are safe'

'Could you not make sure that my husband will be alright?' Cathy asked.

'I think that Will is going to be here with Guy'

'That makes me feel a little better' Cathy attempted to smile, 'it is just hard to leave Him'

'I know you do not want to leave him sister, but he is trying to do what is best for you and the baby. I may not like Guy for what he has done but I admire him for that, he loves you completely I am just sorry I did not see it sooner' Archer looked at his sister, his little sister the one that he had said he would look after. Now she stood before him a woman about to have a family of her own. He saw her crying.

'Thank you Archer, that means a lot, you have no idea how since you have come back has been, I have missed not seeing you' Cathy cried.

Archer pulled her into a hug, 'No tears, I have always had your back and my Niece or nephew will have it too'

oOOoOOo

Guy returned, he had been able to stop Jasper on proceeding with his plans to burn Nottingham to the ground all he wanted to do now was to get Cathy out of here, if her and the baby was safe, he would be able to get through this even if it meant losing his own life in the progress.

Cathy looked to him as he went to her side, she knew what was coming he could see it in her eyes. It almost killed him to see her sad.

'You were unable to make him see reason where you?' she looked at him.

'No my love I was not, this is why you are going with Archer now'

'You said in a few hours' Cathy turned to him.

'I know but Robin has not come back with the sheriff and I need to know you are safe. You once told me you saw a good man when I saw a monster, and I told you that when we were married I would not make you do something you do something you did not want to, but please listen to me, I want you and the baby to be safe. And that means leaving Nottingham now' Guy looked at her.

'I know, you did, and I am not sorry that you are making me leave now. I just want you to come with me' Cathy explained.

'I need to protect the people and the town, for them and for us'

Cathy nodded, 'My Brave Dark knight I love you my love, I always have and I always will, but you have to promise me that you will fight and that you will live'

'I give you my word, My wife' Guy kissed her on the lips if this was to be there was between them he wanted to remember it, 'Now make sure you look after her' He looked to Allan and then to Archer.

'We will' Allan said.

He turned to Cathy, 'you need to go now, because if you do not I fear I will not be able to let you go'

'I know' she nodded, but did not move, 'Please be careful, the baby and I are not ready to do this alone just yet'

'I will come and Get you when it is safe' Guy promised, 'Just please no appearance of the baby until I do'

'I will try my best' she laughed, she put her hand to her stomach, 'Your son is in agreement'

'Or my daughter' He smiled.

Cathy rolled her eyes.

Guy watched as she left, he felt as if a part of him had left with her.

oOOoOOo

Archer looked to his sister and then to Allan, he watched as she took one final look at the castle, he was sure with all her being she was hoping this was not the last time that She saw Guy.

'So I assume Locksley is out the question?' Cathy looked at them, in the carriage.

'We are going to take you towards York, do not worry, Guy will know where to find you' Archer squeezed her hand reassuringly, 'Allan is going to stay with you'

'I do not want Allan I want Guy. No offence Allan' Cathy looked at him.

'None taken Cathy, I know it is hard for you' Allan smiled.

Cathy looked out of the window of the couch and put her hand protectively on her stomach, she hoped that Robin would pull through and the sheriff would indeed return, so that she, Guy and the baby would be able set up their home. She just hoped now that the dreams they had spoken about would come true. As she looked out the window she felt a tear fall down her cheek.

**Right I am going to leave it there, I am sorry I have been away for so long but now I am on xmas break so all is good, anyway let me know what you think. I am glad you are still enjoying the story. **

**Until next time **

**Emma x **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: I'm always in this Twilight.**

Cathy sat in the house that Archer has found in York, it had been three days since she had seen her husband. Three days since she had heard word about Nottingham at this precise moment she had no idea whether her husband was alive or dead. She put her hand on her stomach, and circled it; the baby had been restless over the last few days. Not that Cathy could blame him, Cathy had been a wreck and very restless for the last few days too. She looked to her brother who had not left her side since they had come to York.

'He is going to be alright Cathy I promise you' He smiled.

'Should we not have had word by now?' she replied.

'You know that Guy would be here if he could, it not be safe yet, come on sister. I promise it will be alright'

Cathy knew that Archer was right deep down she knew that it could not be safe for Guy to come and find her yet, this however did not ease her feeling of dread, that something had indeed happen to him and that this something was something that she would not be able to change.

'Archer where is Allan?' Cathy asked him a little while later.

'He has gone to meet Robin to try and get some news, so that you will relax for a while, you know it is not good for the baby'

'I know it is not good for the baby, but when I do not know whether the baby's father is alive or dead I think the baby will forgive its mother for being a little nervous and worried' Cathy exclaimed, 'I am sorry I should not have taken that out on you'

Archer moved closer to her and pulled her into a hug, he did not like seeing her like this, he just hoped with what Allan comes back with would only be good news then soon, Cathy and Guy could get back to being in Love. Archer laughed at himself a few days ago he was ready to kill this man and to take her sister away from the monster who had made her become with child. But now he had a new understanding, Guy did not want to be with the sheriff neither did he want Cathy near the sheriff. Guy was duty bound to stay and he could not find the way out. Archer understood mostly why he was doing it was to protect his wife, His sister and how much he loved her. Archer made up his mind after the first night that when Guy does come back to get Cathy that he would stand at the side of his brother in law and shake the man's hand. Thanking him for looking after his little sister.

oOOoOOo

It was not until the next day that Allan finally returned, he looked tired but he handed something to both Archer and to Cathy before he went to get some rest.

'It's from Guy, he told me to give it to you he is alive' Allan smiled.

Cathy took the letter and smiled, he was alive, he had lived and soon he would come for her and they could be a family again. She opened the letter waiting for the news to come that he would soon come and find her.

_Dearest Cathy My wife, _

_As I write this letter, I am attempting to calm the sheriff down, Robin found him just before Sir Jasper was about to burn down Nottingham, I guess that means I am at your brother's debt now does it not?_

_Anyway the sheriff is still rather mad that I sent you away so I am sorry that I will not be able to find you just yet because I think it will be safer for you if the sheriff does not know where you are, it will only be a little while, my love I promise, as soon as I can leave the castle I promise I am coming for you and our child, we will leave Nottingham if we must and find a place where we can be a family. _

_I know I told you long ago that I could not leave the service of the sheriff, but my dear when I told you that I was a fool I should have told you that if it came to a choice, you would always win in my heart in every fibre of my being. If someone cut me open it would be you that they would find on my heart it has always been you. _

_I am planning within the month to be able to come to you my love and take you away from the politics of the world even if that means leaving England I will do it for you. _

_Please be patient and wait for me to come to you._

_All my love and my heart,_

_Guy _

Cathy wiped away a tear from her eye. He could not mean what he had said, he would give up on the sheriff for her, and he would not go through with it Cathy was sure. She folded the letter and placed it by her.

She touched her stomach and began to talk to the baby, 'soon your father will be here and soon we will be a family again' she smiled.

oOOoOOo

It had been nearly three weeks since Guy had seen his wife, he hoped that she was well, they had of course been corresponding between letters through Robin of all people, but it was not the same as waking up to her being by his side in the morning. He missed not being to talk to her. Her not being able to tell him that he was making the right decisions but mostly her telling him that he was making the wrong decisions. He missed everything about her. He decided that he had endured the sheriff for too long and tonight he would leave and go and find his wife.

He went to dinner with the sheriff as he was expected to, after the dinner he decided that he would leave as soon as the sheriff was asleep. He waited until the sheriff decided to go to his chamber; he wished him a happy sleep like he had always done.

Back in his chamber, Guy quickly gathered his things as much as he could carry on himself and his horse. He made his way to the chambers without encountering the guards, no wonder Cathy's brothers were able to get through the castle, and the guards were not the best that they could have at all.

He saddled his horse, he was glad that he not been seen or heard, Mounting his horse, he smiled. He took one last look to the castle where he thought he would call home till the day he died, but it had all changed. He had changed as had his respect for the man who called the castle home. He rode into the night, towards York where he knew his wife would be waiting for him.

Guy stopped a while at the forest, he was hoping that he would see one of Robin's many men, but realising the time, he knew that this would not be very likely. So he carried on to the place where his heart was.

He arrived at the house a little after dawn, he was tired but it would not stop him from seeing her, she would still be asleep, he wanted to be there when she awoke. He entered the house, neither Allan or Archer had stirred, he would have to have a word with them about that, what if he had been an intruder. He made his way to where he was certain his wife would still be sleeping. He opened the door quietly as not to disturb her. She was asleep although Guy could tell it was not a peaceful one, he sat beside her and he felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, finally he was home. Finally he was with her.

oOOoOOo

When Cathy awoke she could feel that something was different, the room felt different, she turned around and saw that Guy was staring back at her.

'I am not awake am I?' She whispered, 'I am still dreaming'

'You are not dreaming my Love, I am here' Guy smiled kissing her forehead.

'Dreams do play strange tricks on the mind, it is like torture, and my head is showing me the one thing I want most'

'Now you listen to me, I am here, I am yours what do I have to do to make you see I am here' Guy replied.

'It really is you, you are here, How are you here?'

'I left the castle late last night and I came to get you I came just before dawn' Guy smiled.

'I love you, My Husband'

'And I you my wife, I am sorry that it took me so long to come back to you'

'It was necessary' Cathy smiled, 'Come on we should go and get some breakfast, I suppose you have not eaten or slept have you?'

'No I have not' Guy nodded.

'Come on then' she held out her hand, he took it.

oOOoOOo

When Allan and Archer awoke, Cathy and Guy had already eaten. When Archer saw Guy he almost fell to the floor.

'It is good to have you here' he smiled genuinely.

'Giz, does the sheriff know you have like gone …?' Allan asked.

'He does not, I would like to have seen his reaction this morning though' Guy grinned to Cathy.

'Guy please go and get some rest, we can talk more once you have slept' Cathy smiled kissing his cheek, 'Don't make me say it again'

Cathy waited for Guy to go upstairs she then looked to Archer and Allan.

'At least you are going to be happier' Archer smiled.

'I am happy, of course I am' Cathy smiled.

'I can tell there is a but coming'

'But, what if the sheriff thinks he has been kidnapped, what if he suspects Robin and the gang' Cathy said.

'Allan go to Robin, explain that Guy is with us and you may want Djaq to come here, to check on Cathy and the baby' Archer said.

'I will' Allan smiled.

Allan left soon after. Cathy looked to Archer, she was happy to have him on her side again; she had missed not having around more than anything.

oOOoOOo

Guy awoke a few hours later to find Cathy and Archer talking about nothing in particular, he smiled, it was nice to see Cathy happy and with at least one member of her family.

'Guy I did not know you had awoken' Cathy smiled.

'Stay where you are, I am fine' he sat to the seat next to her, 'we are fine, Archer there is something I would like to say to you'

'Go ahead' Archer smiled.

'I would like to thank you for looking after Cathy while I have not been here, thank you so much I am forever in your debt'

'And I want to thank you Guy, for looking after my sister, although sometime I questioned what she saw in you, but now I see it, I am sorry that I ever doubted that you did not love her' Archer held out his hand.

Guy shook it. Cathy watched two of the most important men in her life, call a truce, she felt tears well up in her eyes. It was as if everything was coming together.

'Why are you crying love?' Guy asked his voice full of concern.

'I am happy, thank you both of you, for making me feel so happy' she smiled.

Guy looked to his wife, and smiled himself, it seemed that everything was finally well, he and her were together and they were away from the sheriff, it all seemed like a fairytale, one he did not want to end.

oOOoOOo

Djaq arrived back with Allan just after dark, the small Gang of people finally sat down to eat a meal together.

Cathy was just about to retire to rest, when she felt an excruciating pain wash through her body. Her hand flew to her stomach, it could not be the baby, the baby was too early, her worst fears were confirmed when she felt her waters break.

'Guy' she said, 'the baby is coming'

'The baby But it is too early'

'Tell that to the baby' she screamed.

Djaq was by her side in a moment. 'It's alright Cathy, you are indeed in Labour but it is going to be alright, I promise you, you just have to trust me'

'I do trust you' Cathy nodded.

She was taken upstairs and laid down. 'Guy, I have to tell you this before the baby comes, I love you and I always will'

'And I love you, and you promised me that you would not leave me so don't you dare think of doing anything like that'

'I will try' she nodded.

'What do you need Djaq?' Archer asked.

'Some water and clean towels, I think we are going to be in for a long night…'

**I am going to leave it there I am sorry…. But let me know what you think and Last chance to say what you think Cathy should have.**

**Until next time **

**Emma x **


	19. Chapter 19

If I can take the pain away let me please… 

He could feel his world crashing around him... his Cathy his darling Cathy may not be able to make it out of this scrape. She had been in his life for so long and had loved her for so long the thought of a world without her in it pierced his heart more than he would care to say. He looked to his wife whom for the first time looked scared, he knew that this would be coming after her own mother dying given birth to her then why would someone not be scared when it was you about to go through the same fate. She was lying on the bed, breathing heavily. This had been going on for hours now and the baby did not seem to be coming any quicker. He had attempted to leave the room because this sort of thing was not for a gentleman to see and he knew that but as soon as he heard his wife cry out in a pain that he wished he would never have to hear again, he was back in the room quicker than a flash. He kept telling himself, she was strong and she would fight, fight for the baby and fight for them.

Guy noted that Djaq the Saracen woman who until a few weeks ago Guy would have been killing was doing an excellent job looking after Cathy. She really knew what she was doing and Guy knew that he would be eternally grateful for that.

'Gisborne, if you insist on staying while your wife gives birth could you at least do something useful' Djaq said.

'I am sorry' Guy replied being pulled out of his contemplations.

oOOoOOo

Cathy looked to him at this point she could see that all the emotions in him were wrestling with each other and although she knew she could do nothing to stop him from feeling the need to protect her, she knew she had to do the one thing that she had promised him to do and that was fight for him and the baby. She then felt a terrific pain shoot through her body and she grabbed Guy's hand without meaning to.

'Hush my love' Guy whispered, he pulled her hand towards him wrapping his hand around hers allowing her to squeeze if she wanted to, 'I am here, I am not going anywhere'

The pain passed but they were beginning to come quicker and quicker. Cathy looked at Djaq who nodded.

'Not long now' she replied to Cathy as if to answer the question that she had in her mind or maybe it was a reply to Guy, Cathy was not sure.

'I am not going anywhere' Guy repeated.

'I love you' Cathy replied.

'And I love you… t…' his last part was disturbed when Cathy suddenly felt another wave of pain shoot for her. It was so much worse than she has experienced before she just hoped that this would mean that it would be over soon one way or another.

oOOoOOo

Guy had seen her face pale as she went through one of the last contractions to his relief he heard Djaq declare that she could see the baby's head and that Cathy needed to take a little rest and then give it one last push. Guy let her tighten her grip around his hand as the last contraction came. Then he felt Cathy go limp as she screamed the last time, he was not sure whether this was because she was tired or something was actually wrong. To his relief he could see Cathy breathing and then he heard it the cries of a new born baby. He looked over to Djaq.

'Sir Guy, I would like to introduce you to your daughter' Djaq smiled to him.

Guy watched as Cathy's eyes sprung open and she smiled. 'We have a little girl' she murmured.

The little girl began to wail.

'I think she wants her mother' Djaq smiled as she passed the baby to Cathy. 'I will leave you two along for a while'

'Hello little one' Cathy smiled down. She looked up to Guy, 'you can look at her you know, I am sorry she is not the son that she should have been'

Guy looked at her with all the passion in his eyes; he had something that he had always wanted he had a family and a woman who loved him with all his heart. He looked down at the little girl in his wife's arms and it all became too much for him. He felt his heart swell with the delight of he had been able to create something so perfect, he began to cry.

'I have upset you' Cathy replied.

'No…' He shook his head fiercely. 'I am so unbelievably happy, I told you I did not care what sex the baby was and look at her, she is beautiful and I am sure if god is to bless us with son's then she will be a handful just like her mother, I have everything I could ever wanted, you are alright and safe and we have a beautiful daughter.'

Cathy felt the tears sting her eyes. She could see all of the happiness radiating from her husband and it for once she felt as if no one existed in the world except her, Guy and the baby. She saw him lean into her and gently capture her lips.

'I love you' Guy whispered, 'never forget it' he then looked down to his daughter who began to wriggle.

'I think she wants to be held by her father' Cathy smiled. She gently passed their daughter to him.

Guy was a little scared as his daughter was placed in his arms, he was afraid he would break the little girl who had snuggled herself in his arms into his warmth, he knew this was where she belonged and for the first time maybe he felt that he was whole, he was finally seeing he was lucky he had Cathy and now a family. He looked to his wife who eyes were shutting from the exhaustion of giving birth, he smiled she was alright they were all alright. He looked out of the window as the sun began to creep through the clouds the start of a new day for all.

oOOoOOo

Djaq entered a little while later to check on Cathy, she was shocked to see Gisborne with the baby in his arms gently humming a lullaby to her. She looked Cathy over she seemed to be healing well. She left her sleeping because although Djaq had not delivered many children into the world, she knew that the mother always needed to rest after the event, her father had taught her that.

'My Lord, Cathy is probably going to be sleeping for a while her body is going to need to recover, maybe you should also get some rest it has been a long night'

Guy looked up with his daughter in his arms, 'No I am fine' he shook his head, 'I am going to stay with the little one for a while and watch my wife sleep' he smiled.

'I will make sure that the three of you are not disturbed although I think Archer is eagerly waiting to meet his niece and to see his sister'

'Later he can see them' Guy replied, 'let them both sleep for a while'

Djaq nodded and closed the door behind her.

She was met as she did by Archer who looked at her worriedly, 'Is everything alright?' he said.

'Everything mother and Baby are both sleeping and Guy has said that you can see them later, I never thought I would say this but Gisborne is not as bad as everyone thinks'

'He has done terrible things that he cannot deny but his love for my sister is something I never thought I would see' Archer smiled, 'Thank you for helping bringing my niece into the world'

'Archer you have nothing to thank me for, I am going to get some sleep also maybe you should too'

'I will thank you Djaq' he smiled again to her.

oOOoOOo

A few hours later, Cathy's eyes sprang open, she thought that she had been dreaming that she and Guy had been reunited and that she had a daughter, she attempted to sit up but the soreness of giving birth told her otherwise. She looked around the room to see Guy standing at the window with their child again in his arms. Cathy wondered if he had put her down since she had passed her to him hours ago.

'You know you will spoil her if you keep her in your arms' Cathy sighed.

Guy abruptly turned around and a smile erupted across his face, 'You are awake?'

'So it would seem' Cathy sighed.

There was a knock on the door; it did not take a genius to work out that the person on the other side was probably Allan or Archer.

'Come in' Guy said, passing the baby to Cathy.

It was Archer who poked his head around the door, 'I am sorry to disturb the both of you but I wanted to come and see how my sister is doing and how my niece is'

Cathy smiled to her brother, 'we are both fine'

'I also wanted to congratulate you Guy' Archer shook his hand, as he moved closer to his sister, 'so any names for the baby yet?'

'Well' Guy began.

'Ruby, because she is precious' Cathy smiled.

'And Louisa after your mother' Guy replied.

'What about your mother?' Cathy looked at him.

Guy shook his head, 'Your mother'

Cathy looked to her husband, the look that she saw in his face for both herself and Ruby, she wanted to cry, when had she become this lucky to have her husband and a child, she was not sure. But deep down in her mind Cathy felt a pain sharply stab her heart she knew that this happiness that she was experiencing was only temporary and that this could not last, not while they were not able to be free from each other. Soon Guy would have to go back to Nottingham and face the sheriff and he would not leave herself and Ruby here that Cathy was sure. They would never be happy until they were out of the one person in their life who was causing them all the trouble, the sheriff.

Archer, took little Ruby in his arms, 'well little Ruby Louisa Gisborne, welcome to the world, I am going to be your favourite uncle, I am uncle Archer, and no matter what Uncle Robin tells you, I will be your favourite' Archer smiled.

Cathy looked to her brother and smiled, 'so she has her uncle if she needs him?' she asked.

'Of course she does I am not going to allow her to be brought up by a Gisborne' Archer smiled, 'I am joking Guy'

'I know you are, but if you think you are going to corrupt my daughter to become a person who play with a bow and arrow you have another thing coming' Guy replied smiling.

'I think her other uncle may have something to say about that' Archer replied.

Archer placed a kiss on his sisters forehead, he was not going to leave her if she needed him all she had to do was ask, the reason was they had left her alone too long, thinking that war was for them, but it may have been for Robin but not for Archer, he missed Cathy a lot and wondered what was up with her. Never could he have imagined that when he came back that she would be fallen completely with Guy, and although he may still not completely like it, he understood the both of them and deep down he knew Guy would do anything for her and now Ruby.

oOOoOOo

Cathy looked to her husband he was holding Ruby in his arms, she was lucky to have him, they were safe at the moment.

'Guy' Cathy looked to him.

'Sweetheart what is it?' Guy looked up.

'We are going to have to go back to Nottingham are we not?' She said.

'I think my love we have to, but I do not want to'

'I Know' Cathy replied, 'Guy there is something I need to tell you'

'Cathy, you are scaring me, what is it?'

'The night at the castle when someone attacked me do you remember?'

'Of course I remember' Guy nodded.

'Well at the time I thought that it was just a guard who was drunk, but the next day the sheriff said something to me that has made me think that something was not right, I think the sheriff wants me out of the way. He has tried his upmost to try and get you and me apart. You think I am stupid'

'No sweetheart you are not stupid, I have suspected that the sheriff has been up to something and if he has done something to harm you it. It is what I have been waiting for. I will not stand for this'

'Guy, I know what you are thinking and we cannot do that' Cathy looked to him.

'I will kill him with my bear hands if I have to, he will not harm my family again'

'Guy please, We have to play this closely if he suspects you have turn against him he will harm me and you not to mention Ruby' Cathy said, 'We have to keep going as nothing has happened and then use our time to do it correctly'

'What do you suggest my love?'

Cathy explained to him what she thought they should do. Guy listened to her intently, she had a point about what she was saying and if this was going to keep his family safe he was going to do it.

'So what do you think?' she asked.

'I think that there was a reason I married you' he smiled.

'And I thought it was because you loved me' she replied.

'I do' He got up and kissed her lips.

**This has been sitting on my computer for a few months, writers block happened and uni work got mad. I am sorry you have all had to wait for so long for it, I hope it won't be this long when this is next updated but it depends on my head and what my head wants to do with my other stories, I thank you for the continual support for this story and my other stories you have no idea how much it means to me. **

**Until next time **

**Emma x **


End file.
